Broken
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: After Itachi failed to kidnap Kakashi when they first met in battle, Itachi came back for round two, this time succeeding. Kakashi crumpled under Itachi's Mangekyou, and he is taken away to the Akatsuki's lair. What horrors lie within these walls? ItaKaka
1. Chapter 1

The red sky was intoxicating. The black clouds were poisonous. The katana slid into flesh over and over again, and the screams of pain were music to Itachi's ears.

"_Come on, only ten more minutes," Itachi consoled, and Kakashi cringed._

"_Itachi, please stop," he cried. Itachi smiled and shoved the sword into Kakashi's side once again, forcing Kakashi to release another scream of pain. "Itachi, please! Stop!"_

_Itachi gave him another smirk and one last response:_

"_Never."_

_Kakashi passed out for the final time, and Itachi realized that his jutsu was over. He slowly released Kakashi, adjusting his vision to the sunlight of the present._

Kakashi shook with pain, his mind torn apart by Itachi's torture. He collapsed to his knees, breathing hard.

Itachi grinned. Apparently, twice was too much for his victim…

"Come on, Kakashi," Itachi murmured as the jounin collapsed. "Surely it wasn't that easy to break you? Well, this is the second time I've taken you…so I suppose it might be a bit harder to bear the second time around."

Kakashi could no nothing but let a small whimper escape his lips at this point. He was entirely helpless, and Itachi had purposely waited until their battle had been raging for a while to inflict upon him Tsukiyomi-to ensure he was hit with the full force of the jutsu and to ensure he was broken by it. Kakashi had been forced to relive the worst days of his life, and then Itachi had tied him to a cross and stabbed him for the remaining day and a half. Kakashi had had enough at this point; all he wanted now was to slink home into the arms of someone who cared, and slowly regain his sanity.

"I'm afraid letting you go was never an option," Itachi purred. "But you knew too much." Kakashi fell to his side, breathing still fast and labored. The wounds all over his body were painful, but not as painful as Itachi's stare: that cold, hard stare of death.

"Why…" Kakashi whispered. "Why are you doing this…?"

"You know too much," Itachi repeated. "About Akatsuki. Who told you so much? I know it wasn't Orochimaru; he would have killed you straight off…possibly Kisame, but then again I doubt you've had more contact with him then me…Deidara comes to mind, but I know you haven't had contact with him…well, there is one way to resolve this."

Kakashi tried to move back as Itachi approached him again, but his wounds screamed in protest, and several wounds that had stopped bleeding promptly opened again. Kakashi felt a choked sob escape his throat and was suddenly ashamed to even be in the same room as Itachi, simply for how weak he was.

"Now, there are two ways we can do this," Itachi said slowly, kneeling down in front of Kakashi. "You tell me who told you all this about me and Akatsuki, and I let you go, no questions asked. But, if you keep quiet, I'm going to have to take you with me, and I get it out of you some other way later. What's it gonna be?"

Kakashi put his head down, blood-stained silver hair falling limply into his face. He didn't want to endanger Jiriaya, since the moron probably wouldn't see the attack coming. But then again, he was Jiriaya, and even if he didn't see the attack coming he would more then likely be able to defend himself fairly quickly…

"Being quiet? Fine."

Kakashi saw Itachi's hand coming down towards his face, and he was almost grateful when he felt the fist connect. Now he could lose consciousness; and maybe even some of the pain.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi woke up in a very uncomfortable position.

His hands were chained together above his head, and he was basically dangling from where he was hung. Kakashi sighed and forced his feet under him, noticing how hard it was to breathe. His clothes were blood stained and torn from the battle with Itachi, and he knew he had lost a lot of blood. He saw immediately that there was nothing in the room…except some torture equipment. Kakashi gulped; they better not be planning on using that on him…

"You're finally awake. Good; you can stand now. For a while we thought we were going to have to take you down because you weren't breathing right."

Kakashi's sharp intake was breath was so small, the blue-skinned creature on the opposite side of the tiny, stone-walled room didn't even hear it. "You're lucky, bitch," Kisame muttered, "that you even survived. Kakuza had to stitch you up, and even now you're in bad shape. The stitches dissolved a few hours ago, so don't count on finding them. God, you're a heap of trouble. Wasting my time…and Itachi's too. He hates you, you know."

Kakashi whimpered and drew back. He knew it was true, and also that Kisame was vicious, and the chains, whips, handcuffs, collars, and other unpleasant metal things in the room were not good together with Kisame. The sadistic shark-man would surely find a use for each and very one of those terrible metal devices-

"And I'm supposed to clean you up," Kisame muttered, glancing around the room. "Feh, like I'll do it. What I really wanna do right now is kill you."

Kakashi sighed. He and Kisame both knew it wasn't exactly impossible…

Kisame sighed. "But the Itachi will kill me…eh, what the hell. As long as I can hear you scream. You have such a beautiful voice-why not share it with the rest of us?"

Kakashi drew back as much as he could as Kisame approached him, something swinging from his hand. "Come on, don't be difficult-"

Kakashi yanked back, a small mewl of terror slipping from his mouth. Kisame lunged forward, pinning Kakashi to the wall and forcing his head up. Kakashi screamed in pain as his wounds were lashed open again and new ones were created. He suspected some previously-broken bones might also be at fault…

"Kisame!!"

Kisame dropped the collar he had been holding, looking only slightly chagrined at Itachi's appearance. "Hehe…Itachi…"

"Get away from him! Can't you see he's hurt?!"

Kisame slowly backed away, smirking at Kakashi. Itachi was at his side in an instant, picking him up and taking his wrists out of the chains. "Come here, it's okay…I won't let him hurt you."

Kakashi didn't believe it for a second.

But he was in pain, and here was someone who was willing to lessen it, if only for a minute, and Kakashi took advantage of the opportunity. When in doubt, pick the better of two evils. Kakashi settled into Itachi's chest, and the missing-nin swept him up into his arms, carrying him away. Kisame tagged along slightly behind Itachi, seemingly afraid of provoking the Uchiha's wrath.

As they walked, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what Itachi was going to do to him. He had said he was going to find out where Kakashi had gotten his Akatsuki information if he had to kill him, and if the equipment in the basement was any clue of how, Kakashi probably wasn't going to like it.

"Itachi?"

Itachi glanced down at Kakashi, not even breaking his stride to do so. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Kakashi asked timidly, curious to know but afraid of the answer.

Itachi shrugged. "Well, now that I have you back I probably won't hurt you…but I still do have to find out how you know so much about us."

Kakashi sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Itachi kicked open a door and stepped inside, walking right through to the last room on the left.

"This is your room. You're sharing it with me. Any problems, ask. If I feel like it, I'll help you. If not, you're smart; you'll find a way to fix it."

Itachi gently set Kakashi down on the second bed, the one closer to the door, and sat down next to him. "I probably should clean you up…you look horrible."

"Thanks."

Itachi sighed and picked him up again. "You probably can't walk either, what with that lovely gash I set across your thigh. So, it looks like you'll be staying put for a while; or at least, until it heals, which will probably be while yet. So…no, I don't think I'll chain you down just yet…" He pushed open the bathroom door and gently set Kakashi down on the closed toilet lid. "I hope nobody bothers me for you…there are some nasty people here looking for slaves, so just be careful and stick with me. If people know you're mine, they'll leave you alone for the most part."

All the time Itachi was talking, he was fishing around under the cabinet for some bandages and ointment; if it still existed under his particular cabinet. "Ah! Yes!" He emerged triumphant and immediately went to Kakashi and pulled him into his lap. "You poor thing…Kisame did this, I take it?" he asked, bandaging a large wound on Kakashi's wrist. Kakashi nodded and leaned into Itachi's chest.

"Itachi-sama?"

Itachi glanced down. "Itachi-_sama? _What changed?"

"What you were saying earlier…about people wanting me for a slave…what's that all about?"

Itachi sighed. "As you may know, we're all S-ranked criminals who got together to try to gain 'world domination' and all. So we're not exactly nice people. All I'm saying is that some people are really into that kind of stuff-in fact, that's the sole reason one person-I'm not naming names here-is here. He wants the prisoners, so he uses them."

"Orochimaru?"

"Smart one, here. But he left. But it doesn't mean people aren't going to want you. Some want a nice little fuck they can screw whenever they want to. Some just want someone they can take their emotions out on. And some people just want you, just to say they have you. Social status and all, you know about that. So it's kind of like a trophy, to have a slave or a prisoner. It gets bad, sometimes. But everyone has made it through alive, and as far as I know…" Itachi smiled at Kakashi, "One of them even rose to be a member. He just couldn't be broken, stubborn little thing. So when we caught him, we just kind of…let him run around. Oh, we had jutsus, we had tortures, we had…well, everything, and nothing you need to hear about. But he just kept popping back up like a dandelion, so we just said, 'Screw it, he's not going away, we can't let him go, he can be one of us since we just lost Orochimaru.' No, I'm not saying it's Deidara-for all you know, he could've been with Zetsu and been moved to Sasori so Zetsu could get someone new."

Kakashi swallowed hard. He knew this was bad, but not this bad! Itachi smiled when he saw Kakashi's horrified expression.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything like that happen to you," he murmured, moving on the bandage Kakashi's chest. He gently pulled the remains of the jounin's clothes off and used a clean cloth to wipe away the blood from the wounds. Itachi sighed; most of the blood was dried on Kakashi's skin, and he would need water to get it off. Standing up again and gently pushing Kakashi off his lap, Itachi ran the cloth under warm water and began cleaning Kakashi's chest off.

A knock on the door startled Kakashi.

Itachi gently dried the water on Kakashi's chest and wrapped the bandages around his body. "Come in!" he called. Kisame pushed open the door, and his lips turned up into a smirk when he saw Kakashi.

"Poor little thing," he drawled, watching Kakashi shrink away in fear. "I'm sorry, am I scaring you? Well, too bad!"

Itachi sighed and pulled Kakashi into his lap, holding him firmly in the circle of his arms. "Leave him be, Kisame. He's already had enough."

Kakashi whimpered and pushed himself down further into Itachi's chest, drawing his arms into his body and trying to make himself as small as possible before the large missing-nin. Itachi saw this and glared at Kisame.

"Get out. You're scaring him."

Kisame chuckled; a hard, cruel sound deep in his throat. "And what if I say no?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me get up."

Kisame sighed. "Aw, you're no fun. See you around, little one."

Kakashi felt Itachi's arms tighten around him at the pet name Kisame had just given him, and the ninja suddenly realized something:

Itachi was getting possessive about him.

Itachi gently tipped Kakashi's face up to his, fingering the slightly-torn fabric of the mask over Kakashi's face. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered, feeling Kakashi draw back from his hand. "What, don't tell me you're afraid of me?"

"N-Not you, Itachi-sama," Kakashi whispered, seemingly very afraid, "But…Kisame…he's…"

"I know, I know," Itachi consoled. "It's alright."

Kakashi shivered and slid down into Itachi's embrace. "You're not angry with me?"

"Why?" Itachi asked, bewildered. "What would ever make you think that?"

"Kisame told me…he told me that you hated me…"

"What?!"

Kakashi drew back, suddenly fighting Itachi's arms. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-!"

"I'm not angry at you," Itachi sighed, letting go of Kakashi. The jounin almost immediately scrambled away, falling to his knees at Itachi's feet.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop that right now," Itachi snapped. "I told you, I'm not angry at you, so just let it go! I'm not going to hurt you, and never planned on it from the beginning so stop being so ridiculous!"

Kakashi gasped. Had Itachi just said what Kakashi thought he said…?

Itachi exhaled, trying to let it go. Kakashi was obviously confused and in terrible pain right now, and he didn't want to make it worse. "I'm sorry, come here. I didn't mean to yell at you. Come on, come here…I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just upset that Kisame would do this, especially to something as beautiful as you…come on, I won't hurt you, come here…"

Kakashi seemed more afraid of angering Itachi than he did of Itachi himself, because he slowly obeyed Itachi and slipped into the curve of his arms. Itachi knew Kakashi was simply trying to avoid abuse at this point and was doing whatever Itachi asked of him.

"You know, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kakashi nodded, but still held back a bit when Itachi picked him up and settled him in the curve of his arms. Itachi knew that Kakashi wouldn't completely trust him, especially since he was the one who had broken him to begin with. Itachi gently stroked Kakashi's gorgeous hair back from his face, staring into the two captivating eyes. He had no idea where Kakashi's headband had been lost, but it had been, and now Kakashi's Sharingan spoke of exactly the same pain his stormy gray one did. Itachi placed a soft kiss over the Sharingan, untied his own headband, and slipped it over Kakashi's red eye.

"I promise you: I won't let anything happen to you."

And, for the first time since he arrived:

Kakashi believed it.

**A/N: This is like The Slave of an Uchiha-it's been floating around for a long time, and I honestly have no idea why I didn't get it online before…and I'm such a huge ItaKaka fan…well, here it is! Enjoy, and please review! If you don't I won't post the next chapter. Because I'm evil! Mwahahahahahhahaaaaaaaa!!!!! But seriously, if I had a review for every hit I got, I would have close to three thousand reviews on some of my stories. It just goes to show how lazy people are-unless they hated it. And then I applaud them on doing the mature thing: turning back and keeping their hatred to themselves. So: review, or no next chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG!! Everyone's been so good to me with reviews and everything!! ACK!! I just had to say…I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! Keep up the great work!!!!!!!!**

Itachi could still feel Kakashi shaking in his arms, but at least he was a little less frightened. He knew full well now that Kakashi was completely broken, and also that he couldn't leave Kakashi alone, especially with Kisame. The shark-man seemed to hate Kakashi…either that, or he was jealous of the attention Kakashi was getting from Itachi. Itachi held back laughter at this thought: Kisame, jealous of Itachi's attention!

"Itachi-sama?"

"You don't have to call me 'Itachi-sama,' you know," Itachi said, glancing down at Kakashi. "I'm not going to be like that, not with you."

Kakashi looked down, uncomfortable. "Okay…but…what are you going to do to me?"

Itachi exhaled and leaned back against the wall, unsure of what to say. Hell, he didn't even know what he was going to do to the poor creature…if Kisame didn't kill him first.

"Well, I do have to know who told you so much about us; the Akatsuki, I mean. Where are you getting this information?"

Kakashi seemed to shrink right before Itachi's eyes. "I'm sorry…I can't tell you that…"

"Kakashi, don't make me hurt you," Itachi sighed. "I really don't want to; I love you, and I don't ever want to see you in pain. But I need to know who gave you this information. At least tell me if it was someone I would know."

"I-It's no one you know personally," Kakashi said quietly. "I don't think you've ever met in person before, but surely you've heard of him…"

Itachi nodded and looked down again at Kakashi's face. The jounin's fathomless eyes held more than pain and sorrow in their unspeakable depths; they held sadness long unspoken and…something else…

"Kakashi, back when we were in ANBU…"

Kakashi suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I don't want to talk about it."

Itachi slid his hand under Kakashi's jaw and gently tipped his face up to stare into his Sharingan. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask about."

"Yes I do," Kakashi said bitterly. "I know you want to know, but I can't tell you!"

"I'm going to ask anyway, and bear with me, because the question might be different," Itachi said quickly. "Now, just take a deep breath and be honest with me. Remember, _I will not hurt you. _Under any circumstances. So be totally honest…"

Kakashi slowly nodded, but his eyes still held that frightened look of a cornered puppy.

"Did you ever notice me when I watched you train?"

Kakashi was almost startled. The question was so…_impersonal…_

"I-I noticed someone…" Kakashi said slowly. "But I was never sure who…why...?"

"You know me," Itachi murmured, "And I suspected you knew I was there. I was copying your techniques: all of them. I admit, I was jealous of your talents at first, and then your Sharingan. But then, I realized: I was slowly beginning to like you.

"So one mission, you were hurt. That's all I remember, but I remember your blood…your beautiful sweet blood…but I knew you would die if I didn't help you. So I did. I took you to Mei, the team's medic. She healed you, and by then the rest of the squad had come back, the assassination completed. I personally carried you back the whole way, and stayed by your bedside the entire night. I never left you, Kakashi, and I won't leave you know."

At first, Kakashi only looked stunned. Then, he sat back, slightly away from Itachi, and tried to absorb this new information. Itachi leaned forward and swept Kakashi into his arms again, standing up and holding the shivering form firmly in his embrace.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you."

Itachi bent down the several-inches he had to make up in height difference with Kakashi and looked the jounin in the eye.

"Say something; I want to know if you're okay…"

Kakashi just shook his head and stepped back, wiping tears from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…I…I just-"

"Shhhhhhh, Kakashi," Itachi murmured, pulling him into his chest one last time. "I know…it's hard to accept but…I never hated you…no matter what happened when we first met, and not even just yesterday…I never hated you."

"You always told me you did…and Kisame says you do too…"

Itachi shook his head. "Kisame is nothing more then fish sticks at this point, okay? He's just a fat loser with b. o."

Kakashi smiled. "Alright, I get it…but…what if…he…?"

"He can want you," Itachi said softly. "But he can't have you."

Kakashi was tired as it was, and the beating he had taken from Kisame wasn't doing wonders for his condition either. Itachi was here, and he was willing to hold him, so he would just stand there…and let himself be held.

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi could feel Kakashi growing heavy in his arms and picked up the wounded jounin. Finally, he was asleep; Itachi had been aiming for that for a while…it was getting late. At a quick glance, the clock on the wall in the kitchen read 10:07. Itachi sighed. He really should be getting to bed, too. He had a mission in the morning…

But wait. He couldn't leave Kakashi alone, especially not with Kisame. No, he would just have to find somewhere else for him to stay…possibly with Deidara. Sasori was out on a month-long mission, but Deidara was still here…and he didn't exactly seem like the horny bastard who would want to hurt Kakashi. Well, until the morning, Kakashi could stay with Itachi. As long as Itachi was there, Kisame wouldn't try anything. He hoped…

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi awoke to someone shaking him.

Rolling over and glancing at the clock, he saw it sharply read: 12:34. Ugh; only two and a half hours of sleep? What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning…?

"'tachi, get up!!" someone whined. "Hurry up!"

Itachi grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and pulled it on, not bothering to fasten it. He was still only in his boxers, but at least if he had to go anywhere in a hurry, he was covered.

"What?" he muttered.

"Apparently some Konoha ninja are pissed that Kakashi's gone," Kisame muttered. "We have to defend the place. Zetsu says they're coming from the South."

Itachi groaned and began groping around in the dark for his pants. "My God, they can't wait 'til a decent hour to attack us?" he moaned, yanking on his pants. "I can't believe this…" He shrugged off his cloak, yanked on his shirt, and pulled the cloak back on. "God…" he shoved his feet into his sandals and stepped outside, waiting just outside the door for Kisame.

"I know, I know," Kisame muttered, picking up Samehada. "I'm coming."

Itachi closed the door as softly as possible and locked it. "Let's go."

He moved surprisingly quickly for someone who had just woken up, Kisame thought. But then again, he was an Uchiha and he did have an amazing body…"Kakuza said he would be there in person; just someplace else," Kisame said as they ran. "He'll be casting jutsus from afar, apparently," he grunted. "Lazy bastard; can't get his ass down here to fight with us; no, too good for that-"

"Quit whining, at least he's helping this time," Itachi snapped. "Last time he just hid and told us to blow the place up."

"Deidara happily obliged…"

"Still."

Kisame sighed and heaved Samehada off his back and began unwrapping it. Itachi could catch bits and pieces of murderous mutterings under his breath as he did so; "…can't wait to sink my teeth into that kid with the red eyes…she was pretty…Samehada should do it for her boyfriend…stupid jounin…Orochimaru said a while back…was tough…"

Itachi sighed. "If you have anyone at your mercy that seems of importance, capture, not kill. These people might have information I want and the Akatsuki needs."

"So…no shredding…?"

"No mutilating until I'm done, bird brain."

Kisame slowed for a moment. "So wait…if I'm bird-brain…then what's Deidara…?"

"Paris Hilton, you butterball," Itachi snapped. Sometimes Kisame could be so stupid…!

"Dude, you missed the greatest explosion of all time, un!"

Itachi knew who it was even before the blonde rounded the corner: _heard before seen…champion of being childish…and finger-painting child art prodigy at heart…the one and only…_

"Deidara?" Kisame questioned. Deidara rounded the corner just as Itachi gave Kisame a good smack over the head.

"Who else is that loud and loves explosions, moron?"

"I dunno, you?"

Itachi sighed and buried his fist in Kisame's face again, turning to Deidara.

"What's the status?"

"Not, good, un," Deidara replied, shaking his head. "We've barricaded them out, but they're about to release the seals. They figured out how they work. So we barricaded the walls and…" Deidara glanced down. "I'm workin' on a bird."

Itachi sighed again and wrenched his fist free of Kisame's entire body. In his haste to avoid the blow, Kisame had managed to get half of his…_person _entangled with Itachi's one hand.

"Well, at least you've got me to help you!" he said brightly, finally extracting himself from Itachi. Someone gave a loud, very audible sigh as they rounded the corner.

"We're all doomed."

"Danna!!"

Deidara's cry of glee was music to Sasori's ears. He loved the hyper blonde more than anyone in the world, and was not afraid to say so.

"Hello, little brat," he greeted, throwing an arm around Deidara. With a start, Itachi realized that, when out of his puppet, Sasori was actually taller than Deidara!

Deidara smiled and rested his head against Sasori's chest. "This sucks," he muttered. "I didn't even get a chance to say hello and we already have a battle. I missed you…"

Sasori smiled. His little blonde made a cute pet…

"I thought you would be gone for another week or two, Sasori," Itachi said. "Come on, let's walk: we have to get back to the entrance…you heard the basics of what's going on?"

Sasori nodded. "Well, I made better time than I had originally hoped to make, and it all added up to about a week lopped off my mission time."

The group set off for the entrance-

Just as a huge crash and an earthquake sounded throughout the entire lair.

Sasori's choice of strong language impressed everyone, even Deidara, who was used to Sasori's incredible vocabulary-in six different languages. Deidara spat out some clay from his hand and created a large bird; he heaved Sasori up onto it with him and the two flew over the debris as the large rock covering the entrance to the cave crumbled under a single punch from one woman-

Itachi leaped out of the way, and Kisame immediately activated a water jutsu, creating an entire body of water from his mouth. A flash of green darted by, and as Itachi scaled the wall with his charka he was able to see glimpses of the Konoha shinobi who had come to reclaim one of their village's most prized passions:

"We came for Kakashi," the blonde woman snarled. "Give him back and no one-and nothing-gets hurt!"

Itachi smiled. "Why, Tsunade, so pleasant to finally meet you as well…" Itachi dropped down in front of the kunoichi, pulling off his Akatsuki cloak. "I'm going to need room to move on this one…how nice of you to bring the best, now I can increase my kill rate. It's been dreadfully low lately: I've only killed eighty percent of the shinobi I battle. I need to bring that percentage up, don't you agree?"

Tsunade gasped with horror at Itachi's statement, and then her face hardened into unbelievable anger.

"I'm going to flatten you in exactly five minutes. That is the time you have to get Kakashi back to me. If not, you're all dead."

Itachi grinned. "Screw five minutes-I'm only waiting five more _seconds. _And I know Sasori won't wait much longer either-you know how he hates making people wait…"

Tsunade grit her teeth. She had brought along more ninja than the Akatsuki probably thought, unless Itachi noticed the genjutsus in his Sharingan. Currently, they were doing a sweep search of the entire base-unless caught. Tsunade and the ninja that stood before the Akatsuki were only decoys; distractions so the tracker ninja could do their work and rescue Kakashi. But, it seemed Itachi was on to her-he was smirking, and the rest of the Akatsuki seemed to appreciate the effort.

"Not so fast, Tsunade-hime."

Itachi gasped as a figure touched down behind him; red hair, glowing gray eyes, two nasal piercings-

"Leader-sama?!"

The figure smirked and stepped forward, the moonlight reflecting eerily off his face. "Tsunade…I'm sure you remember me…"

Tsunade gasped; as a matter of fact, she did recognize him…very…painfully…well…

"Yes, Ryuu…I know you…"

**A/N: Again, you guys have all been great with reviews and all, so please keep reviewing. You will soon find that reviews make me write faster!! Thanks, everyone!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KYAH!!! You guys are just gobbling this story down-I can hardly get it up fast enough! And no, Cricket, this is not a TsunaKaka, so calm down. ItaKaka is the main pairing for this story, and the main pairing it shall remain. And one of your critiques is answered, so read on!!**

Sakura was beginning to shiver; she was beginning to wonder how much longer she could keep up this charade, posing as her sensei-she had taken the trouble to grow and dye her hair, use medical ninjutsu to change the color of her eyes temporarily, and even used it for her height, but she didn't have the skill in heels that Tsunade had, and she certainly didn't have the skill as a shin obi. Not to mention her breasts were smaller…

Tsunade had given her information on the Akatsuki and what she knew about them, but Sakura wasn't sure what else she might be confronted with. And it seemed Itachi had caught on, even though there were no genjutsus being used.

"So, Sakura," Itachi said conversationally, "How long did it take to grow your hair, change your eye color, and make yourself taller?"

Sakura smiled. "Not long, actually. Tsunade-sama told me exactly how to temporarily increase them all."

"So how do you know Ryuu?" Itachi questioned. "She told you everything she thought you'd need to know?"

Sakura nodded. "And now that that's over with-I want sensei back!"

Itachi shrugged. "Tsunade was wrong about 'Ryuu,' you know," he sneered. "We have a new leader-and his name is Pein."

Sakura sighed. "So close…"

Itachi grinned. "Well, now that I'm certain it's only you, pink pig, I'll be going now. Kakashi has become rather attached to me-he might be afraid if I leave him for long."Sakura grit her teeth. She knew about Itachi's infamous torture jutsu-_he must have used it on Kakashi-sensei…_

She forced her breath out, trying to calm down and think. If she could land one hit with her inhuman strength, it would be over for Itachi. But of course he was too fast for her; she was only in the early stages of training with Tsunade, and she had only learned a small healing jutsu and the way to crush rocks between two fingers. She had also learned how to avoid Tsunade's temper, but Itachi…did the man even get far enough into a battle to _get _pissed?

"Too late for thinking, pink pig."

_"Art is a bang!!!"_

Sakura barely evaded a massive explosion, seemingly caused by…a tiny bird..?

"What kinda stunt are you trying' to pull?!" she yelled, looking up. A huge clay bird circled overhead, two people sitting behind its wings: a young blonde and a hunched-over figure that she couldn't see very clearly.

"Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara, formerly of Iwagakure?"

The blonde smirked and held out his open palm, revealing another tiny bird. "Hai, I'm Deidara. As you may have figured out-" he dropped the bird-"I like fleetingly beautiful art-in other words, explosions."

Sakura sighed and dodged the falling bomb as it detonated. This could get very bad, very, very fast.

"Look, I'm not here to start a war. I just want Kakashi-sensei back!"

Itachi grinned. "Cease-fire, blonde-brain."

Deidara looked offended. "That's not nice, un. How'd you like it if I called you four-eyes?"

Itachi glared.

Deidara abruptly yelped. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Don't kill me!!"

Itachi sighed and looked away. "You're pathetic."

"But I'm cute right?"

Itachi glanced back up at Deidara. He was giving Itachi the very best puppy-dog eyes he could muster up, his one visible baby-blue eye wide and trying his hardest to make Itachi feel guilty about hurting him.

"If I say you're anything but annoying, Sasori will kill me."

Deidara smiled. "Hai, he probably will. He's my Danna, after all.""'scuse me? Are we chicken shit over here?!""Shut up, Kenshin!"

Sakura shushed one of the ANBU behind her. "Okay, search the building."

"Why bother?" Itachi shrugged. "You've already got a quite a few people doing that…"

"Damn, he's good," the same ANBU swore. Sakura sighed, apparently giving up on keeping him from swearing.

"Kisame, stick with me. Deidara and Sasori, stay here, too. The rest of you, go stop the rest of them from getting to Kakashi. He has yet to tell me who leaked us to him. And now that I know Tsunade knows, I have to shut her up, too…so, is there anyone else?"

Sakura backed up a step. Time to rethink this…but unfortunately, the time she needed she just didn't have. Okay, she could wing it…

The ANBU numbered about twenty-five; Tsunade had known what she was getting into with this. But even so, Sakura was wondering how long she and the squad could hold up against…_these _ninja, of them all!

"Go," she whispered. "Fight them any way you can, just…good luck."

The ANBU nodded and swept out of sight. Itachi sighed and pulled the snaps on his cloak apart.

"I need breathing room. Everyone get out of the way, all of you."

Deidara and Sasori flew up a little higher; Kisame retreated to cling to a rock with chakra. Pein apparently knew what Itachi was doing; he backed up behind a rock. Itachi dropped the cloak-

Sakura gasped.

He had a shocking body; he was beautiful. His entirely-fishnet shirt clung to his flat stomach, his tight leather pants were skin-tight, showing off his girlishly slim figure. Itachi cast the cloak to the side, leaving it to Kisame to pick it up. The shark-man did so and then stepped back onto the rock. Itachi's hand slipped back into his kunai pouch, slowly withdrawing several kunai and straightening.

He vanished.

Sakura looked around frantically; she couldn't afford to lose sight of him now! She quickly caught sight of him overhead. Kunai were fitted in between every one of his fingers, and his eyes were closed over the Sharingan. As they opened, Sakura gulped; she had a bad feeling about this…

"You're all surprisingly stupid, for ANBU," Itachi commented dryly as he focused his Sharingan. "A circle? Come on, I thought you were ANBU…"He hurled the kunai out straight, but Sakura couldn't see any of the ninja moving. With a start, she realized she couldn't either.

_But only six out of the eight are on target for a hit, let alone direct…_

Itachi pulled two more kunai out of his kunai pouch and used them to re-direct the two off-course kunai to nail the correct targets. Sakura gasped as she heard the gruesome thuds that meant Itachi had hit his targets-each and every one. She fought viciously against the jutsu Itachi had cast upon them all as he began to repeat the process, to no avail. Then, she realized there was only one thing to do:

Medical jutsu to the rescue.

If she could just scream at the right pitch, it would reverberate and hit Itachi's inner ear drums painfully...

She screamed.

Itachi seemed pained by the reverberating screech, and suddenly Sakura could move again. She smiled as she ran to break several falls, and suddenly ANBU were swirling around Itachi in an elaborate pattern, attacking back and forth with Itachi tracking them to whole time with his Sharingan. Itachi pulled out a scroll and unrolled the first summoning.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Two long katanas appeared in Itachi's hands, crossed in front of him and poised for attack. He dove into the battle immediately, curved weapons flashing and sinking into flesh as Sakura tried to heal them as she went. Sakura sighed; could this get any worse? Itachi's hands flashed in a sequence of familiar signs, almost as if in answer to her question-

_Yes, it can._

"Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

An enormous ball of flames came hurtling towards them, and Sakura grabbed the person nearest to them and hauled them out of the way.

Unfortunately, more then half of the ANBU were too slow.

Sakura released the man she had dragged out of the way and charged Itachi through the smoke, hoping to catch him while his visibility was lowest. She had no such luck, as Itachi merely caught her wrist.

"Pink piggy, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he murmured, pulling out a kunai. "My only hope is that I can educate you in the ways of the shinobi-true shinobi, not little shrimp like you."

Sakura knew what was coming, and she dreaded it even more knowing what was coming. Itachi had just signaled to Deidara to drop a bomb.

The last thing Sakura remembered was screaming.

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi tossed Sakura's limp body outside the boulder, resealing the barrier jutsu and turning back to the mass of carcasses he had personally created. He sighed and created the Fireball again, if only for the sole purpose of destroying the bodies.

"Um, Itachi?"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder; Deidara was climbing off his bird, a good distance from any burning bodies. "Are you just gonna leave that there?"

Itachi shrugged. "It's from Konoha-it's all trash."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"You killed them all?!! 'tachi, how could you?"

Itachi pulled Kakashi into his arms, gently caressing Kakashi's tear-stained cheeks. "Hush, now, love," he murmured, strikingly Kakashi's hair back from his face. "I did it for you; otherwise they would have taken you-"

_"I wanted them to!"_

Itachi was startled at Kakashi's sobs; Kakashi was suddenly wracked by tears, falling to his knees at Itachi's feet. "And then…you can't even pay them respect? You just…walk away, leaving them all to burn? Itachi…I thought you loved me…"

"This changes nothing between us," Itachi whispered, picking up the fallen jounin. "I still love you-I told you, I did it-"

"Don't ever come near me again!"

Kakashi roughly shoved him away, tears shaking his entire body. Itachi sighed and sank into a chair, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"'tachi?"

A knock on the door, combined with his name called Itachi's attention to the door. "Come in, it's unlocked."

Deidara slipped through the door, respectfully closing it behind him. "Hey, just wanted to check in, see if you needed anything…"

Itachi sighed. "Can you go talk to Kakashi? He's really upset that I killed all those ANBU…"

Deidara nodded. "Sure! Where is he…?"

Itachi sighed. "He ran into his room; last one of the left."Deidara nodded and slipped into the said room, closing the door behind him. "Kakashi?""Go away."Kakashi was curled into a ball at the foot of the bed, arms over his knees, head in his knees. Deidara dropped to his knees next to Kakashi and gently pulled the jounin into his arms. "Come on, stop crying now…Itachi's really worried, un…"

Kakashi shook his head and shoved Deidara, turning away from the missing-nin and curling up again, this time with his back to Deidara.

Deidara sighed and leaned over, gently kissing Kakashi as he pulled him closer. "Don't be like that, un. I didn't do anything…"

"I-I jst want to be alone right now…"

"'kashi-stop moping!"

Kakashi turned around so fast Deidara could hardly track his movements. His fist swung at Deidara's face with lethal accuracy, and Deidara barely caught Kakashi's hand before it reached his face.

"Kakashi! How dare you!"

_"I told you to leave me alone!"_

Deidara sighed and used the fist he was holding to pull a violently-protesting Kakashi closer. "Stop-stop; _I told you to stop! Now do it!"_Kakashi continued to struggle, yanking on his captive hand and trying to get Deidara to let go of him. "Stop-let go…! Deidara-sama…you're hurting me, stop!"

Deidara saw tears spring to Kakashi's eyes and immediately let go of the jounin.

"Stop…please…please stop…"

Deidara looked down at Kakashi's wrist: it was now covered in purple bruises, an Deidara gasped with shock.

"Kakashi…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…!"

_"Get out! Leave me alone! I hate you!!"_

Deidara looked hurt at Kakashi's words, and slowly stood up. "Fine, if you really want me to…"

He walked out, leaving Kakashi sobbing on his knees.

OOOOOOOOO

"Well?"

"He's…not responding well…to anything…"

Itachi sighed. "Poor thing…it's enough to make me feel guilty about keeping him here when he clearly wants to go home."

Deidara shrugged. "If my Danna ever did that to me, I'd probably hate him too," Deidara mused. "I mean, he trusts you, right? And he feels betrayed now, so naturally he's going to lash out. He's in pain, Itachi, and you're not exactly helping."

Itachi glared. "If you noticed, he's kind of wanting nothing to do with me at the time-"

"Talk to him," Deidara pleaded. "The poor thing-he's all alone, and you can't even talk to him? What kind of person are you?"

Deidara stalked out, slamming the door behind him to emphasize his words. Itachi sighed. Deep down, he knew Deidara was right: he couldn't even show Kakashi he cared, because of his damn Uchiha pride…well, time to swallow that pride and take some well-given advice for once.

"'kashi?"

"Go away. Especially if you're Itachi."

Itachi sighed and sat down next to Kakashi. This time, the Copy Ninja was curled up in the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. "We need to talk."

"No we don't. You need to get out of my sight."

"Kakashi, I know you're upset, but just listen to me, okay?"

"Go away!"

Itachi sighed, reached out, and grabbed Kakashi's wrist, pulling him closer. "Kakashi-"

A yelp of pain made him suddenly release Kakashi. "What, what happen-?"

The bruises on Kakashi's wrist were livid by now; ugly dark purple speckled over his milky white skin, red marks on the skin where his wrist had clearly been grasped and possibly twisted. There were also five distinctive bruises on Kakashi's wrist; one for each finger of a hand…

"Kakashi…" Itachi began quietly. "Who did this to you?"

"H-He didn't mean it-"

_"Who did this to you?"_

"I'm sorry, Itachi-sama, I-I didn't know he was going to-"

"Perhaps you are misunderstanding my question," Itachi growled. "I am going to ask one more time, and this time I want an answer. Are we clear?"

The look of fear on Kakashi's face was heartbreaking.

Kakashi nodded, shrinking back even farther into the corner. He was completely silent now, but Itachi could see the shine of dried tear tracks, and others that still shone with dampness.

"Now, let's try this again. Who did this to you?"

Kakashi looked down, looking even more afraid than before. "D-Deidara…"

Itachi sighed. "Alright. Was it an accident?"

Kakashi nodded fervently, seemingly afraid of having the same thing done again. Itachi reached out and pulled Kakashi into his lap, gently stroking his silver hair. "It's okay, I'm not mad. It's not anyone's fault; we can just forget this ever happened, okay?"

Kakashi slowly nodded, and Itachi carefully turned Kakashi to look him in the eye. "Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Itachi-sama, I'm sorry…about what I said earlier…I-I really shouldn't have, I-I don't hate you at all…I was just upset because…Hidan and Kakuza…they were killing my friends, right in front of me, and…and they said it was on your orders, and I asked them why and they said that they wanted to take me b--back to Konoha…I told them I wanted to go, and they said th-they couldn't let me…I tried to stop them, but H-Hidan just…he locked me in my room and told me not to come out until it was over, it would be easier-"

Kakashi was silenced by Itachi's soft kiss.

**A/N: Aw, it's fluffy, isn't it? I just thought it was cute…and a nice place to end it. Review, please-constructive criticism only please!! Cricket gave a very nice example of concrit, go read his/hers if you plan on flaming.**


	4. Chapter 4

The initial shock to Kakashi was almost as overpowering as the kiss itself. But Itachi's lips were so soft…wait, what was he thinking?! Itachi was the one who had brought all this upon him-did he feel guilty, or something?!

Itachi's fingers were soon interlaced with his, and Kakashi felt himself falling for it…Itachi was nice enough, and sure as hell he was a good kisser…

Kakashi quieted considerably in Itachi's embrace.

There were no words to describe it once Kakashi agreed to it; Itachi's hold on him softened, trusting his decision, and his other hand moved to entangle his fingers in Kakashi's silky hair. Kakashi let a soft, breathy moan escape his lips, and Itachi smirked into the jounin's mouth, knowing that Kakashi was completely his now. And he was happy about it, nonetheless…

_"What is this?"_

Itachi tore himself away from Kakashi, releasing the other completely. He looked up at the intruder, seeing only the gray-ringed eyes and auburn hair-

"L-Leader-sama" he gasped, suddenly glancing back and forth between Pein and Kakashi. "Th-This isn't what it looks like…"

Kakashi froze with fear. Just looking into the man's eyes terrified him no end-

"I-Itachi-sama," he whimpered. Itachi reached over and pulled Kakashi closer to himself, placing a chaste kiss on Kakashi's trembling lips.

"All right, it probably is."

Pein's eyes narrowed, glaring at Kakashi. "Itachi, what is this?" he hissed, glaring at the violently shaking Kakashi. "I thought this was your prisoner-"

Itachi gave Pein a death glare of his own. "Yeah, so?"

"He's nothing more than a slave, Itachi," Pein continued, still glaring at Kakashi. "You are to treat him as such."

Kakashi glanced up briefly at Itachi before blushing and lowering his gaze. He slowly crawled away from Itachi, stopping a few feet away and falling once again to his knees.

"I-I'm sorry I was such a bother," he said quietly, looking down again. "I didn't know…"

Itachi stood up, strode firmly over to Kakashi, and picked him up, holding the jounin against his chest. "Never you," he whispered, kissing him again. "Never. I love you, and that's that, no matter what anyone else says." He glanced up at Pein. "I'm so sorry, Leader-sama. I respect you and hold you in a very high standard, but I'm afraid that Kakashi is more important at the time. He is injured and needs someone to keep him out of harm's way. He is a wonderful person, and I have no complaints. I see no reason to treat him like garbage, as he is not and has done nothing to make me think otherwise. He needs someone to be with him now of all times, and seeing as I am the most taken to him, I have taken it upon myself to make sure he is not abused or treated unfairly."

Kakashi stared up Itachi the entire time he was speaking, in awe that someone would defend him like that. He could feel tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, and roughly shook them away. He pressed his face to Itachi's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Itachi's hands slid into the small of Kakashi's back, and he held the jounin to himself.

"…Itachi-sama…thank you…"

Itachi smiled and placed another kiss on Kakashi's soft lips. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered, moving one arm to encircle Kakashi's shoulders. "He's so sweet," Itachi continued, addressing Pein now. "Please don't take him from me. Don't make me hurt him; I just can't do that, not to something as beautiful and innocent as he is. He just doesn't deserve it."

Pein exhaled; long and slow, until Itachi was beginning to wonder exactly how big his lungs were. "Fine. I'll let you keep him, and as your property you have the right to treat him any way you wish. But I warn you; make sure he knows his place. If he doesn't, he'll pay for it-in his gorgeous, sweet blood."

Itachi gave a sigh of relief, holding Kakashi just a bit tighter. "Thank you, Leader-sama," he breathed, feeling Kakashi shivering against his chest. "Thank you so much! You won't regret this-!"

Pein waved him off, spinning on his heel and sweeping out of the room. Itachi heard the door slam, but he ignored it and clutched at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he murmured, kissing him again. He could feel Kakashi shaking against his chest, and the sharp intakes of breath that were the sobs of fear he had been hiding for so long. Itachi just stood there for at least fifteen minutes, just letting Kakashi cry it out. When he finally quieted him down enough to even hope that Itachi could get Kakashi to sleep, the jounin was already growing heavy in his arms. Itachi glanced at the clock again: 4:17. Up all night…he picked up Kakashi and carried him into his own room, laying him down across the bed and laying down next to him. By now Kakashi had fallen asleep and was only shivering slightly from cold. Itachi pulled the blankets up over both of them and promptly fell asleep himself.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi awoke to a distinct cold around him.

Clutching at the blankets, he turned over, looking around for Itachi. The clock on the nightstand read 1:28, and Kakashi gasped, sitting bolt upright and looking around frantically for Itachi.

"Relax, I'm here."

Itachi had just pushed open the door, carrying a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. A glass of water sat on the nightstand next to Kakashi, and Itachi set the bowl down next to the glass. "I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I had some…business to take care of, if you will. Anyway, it's all sorted out now, so I can give you my full attention for a little while."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you."

Itachi sat down on the edge of the bed, putting one arm around Kakashi's shoulders. "You okay?"

Kakashi nodded again, leaning into Itachi's embrace. "Y-Yeah…"

"I brought you some ramen…in case you were hungry…"

"Thank you…"

Itachi handed Kakashi the food and sat quietly next to him, letting the jounin eat in peace. Kakashi ate quickly; he had probably been hungry for a while, but had been too afraid to trouble Itachi.

Itachi was staring out the window, at nothing in particular. He noticed that some storm clouds had rolled in while Kakashi ate; most likely it was going to storm. Itachi sighed. Kisame always got wild during storms; apparently he was born in a hurricane and therefore had something to do with his mother's blood and his predatory natures as a shark…

Kakashi set the now-empty bowl on the nightstand and sat quietly, seemingly waiting for Itachi. Itachi noticed this, and also that the glass of water he had left by Kakashi's side earlier was now empty as well. He glanced at Kakashi, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, gazing at Itachi through fathomless gray and red eyes. Itachi had to smile; he was so beautiful…

A crack of thunder sounded loudly just outside the window.

Kakashi's body began to tremble slightly, and Itachi saw this almost immediately. He reached over and pulled Kakashi into his chest, hearing a small whimper as he did so.

"What?" he murmured, running his hands through Kakashi's silver hair. It never had stood back up after their battle…Kakashi shivered continuously against Itachi, and the missing-nin wrapped his cloak around Kakashi's shaking shoulders.

"What's the matter?" he asked, pulling Kakashi even closer. Another crack of thunder reverberated through the air, and this time it was accompanied by a flash of lightning. Itachi heard the small whine of fear that escaped Kakashi's throat, and suddenly realization hit him like a brick.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunderstorms?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I-I'm never really sure…when I was a little kid I was…but it never used to happen, so I thought I was over it…and then it came back…and I never knew…when I was going to…"

Itachi nodded and gently pulled Kakashi up against his shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay…just quiet down, I'm here…"

Itachi spent the rest of the night with Kakashi, trying to convince him to sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

Kisame was feeling down.

After the storm had passed, he had woken up to the quiet and decided to walk around and possibly get a drink to get back to sleep. He heard no noise at all from Itachi and Kakashi's room and decided to stick his head in; just to make sure they were okay…not that he cared about Kakashi. For all he cared, the little rat could die in hell. But Itachi kind of mattered to him, and he couldn't afford to lose him…if anything actually happened. Itachi was a man of few words, sometimes to the point that it scared Kisame. Well, maybe scared wasn't the word…creeped him out was the probably the best way to put it. Itachi never said anything unless spoken directly to and/or absolutely had to speak. Kisame thought that sometimes he went days at a time without speaking. And unlike most members of the Akatsuki, he was soft-spoken, polite, and close to sanity. Kisame gently pushed open the door to Itachi's room and peered in.

Itachi was sleeping with Kakashi pulled into his chest.

Kisame huffed with disgust, but pulled the door closed after him all the same. He quietly closed it and walked away, still slightly miffed. Itachi's cloak had been around Kakashi's shoulders, too…it almost made him sick, to see Itachi showing such affection to a mere slave. Prisoners, to the Akatsuki, were nothing more than trash, and were treated as such. Kisame couldn't fathom why the _freaking hell _Itachi was so attached to Kakashi…none at all. Kisame continued to the kitchen without thinking about this any further, but it remained at the back of his mind, to be pondered at another time.

OOOOOOOOOO

Itachi awoke some time later to…silence.

_Still? I thought Kisame would still be around…__well,__ maybe he went to the common room…_

Itachi pushed himself up, hearing and feeling several cracks ripple up and down his spine as he stretched from lying in one position for so long. He glanced at Kakashi: the jounin was stirring, probably from the sudden lack of warmth. Itachi leaned over and gently woke him.

"What, Itachi-sama?" he asked quietly, still slightly sleepy.

"Time to get up," Itachi said. "The storm passed last night."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you…for staying…and-"

Itachi smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anything for you, love," he whispered, sitting down again and gently kissing Kakashi. Kakashi felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks, and ducked his head, letting his silver hair hide his red face. Itachi's cool hand slid underneath his jaw, carefully turning Kakashi's face back to him.

"Why the sudden embarrassment?"

Kakashi shook his head. "N-Nothing, Itachi-sama. I-It's nothing…"

Itachi scowled, but fortunately, it went unnoticed by Kakashi. "I told you not to call me 'Itachi-sama.' I'm not your master, nor do I believe that you should be treated as the garbage every delusional fool here seems to think you are. Some people just need a reality check. Others, like Kisame, are just too far over the edge to be saved."

Kakashi looked away again, biting his lower lip until a small trickle of blood ran down his milky white skin.

Itachi leaned forward, sweeping Kakashi into his arms and turning his face to his own. "Come now, love, surely you don't believe otherwise? You deserve better…" Itachi's tongue flickered out, catching the drops of blood trickling down Kakashi's chin. "Much better…"

Kakashi shivered at Itachi's touch. It wasn't frigid as the enemy's touch was always supposed to be; instead, it was a pleasant lukewarm touch that made Kakashi want to stay in Itachi's arms forever, accepting the beautiful caresses and touches Itachi was currently giving him…

Kakashi reached up, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and leaning into Itachi's firm chest. He vaguely registered Itachi's head moving down next to his, licking the rest of the blood away from his mouth. Kakashi never even realized what he was doing; he moved slightly to the right, meeting Itachi's mouth in a passionate kiss. Itachi seemed surprised that Kakashi would do such a thing, but he accepted it readily and sealed his mouth over Kakashi's. His tongue easily slipped into Kakashi's mouth, and Kakashi rose up to greet him. Itachi and Kakashi were soon battling for position, Kakashi sliding past Itachi into the other's mouth. Itachi ran his tongue around Kakashi's, feeling the sweet warmth of Kakashi's mouth and treasuring the jounin he currently held captive in his arms.

Captive, not by choice, but by fate.

**A/N: Fluffy. Cake-chan, I wrote this with you in mind. Enjoy, and review please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Cake-chan, you had to bring up Sasuke… . Now my mind is picturing them fighting…and I love it when those two mix it up. ****It's so…so…ah, forget**** it. I love it when Sasuke seems to have power over Itachi, like when Itachi is questioned about ****Shisui's**** murder, and he goes to kill the three guys and then Sasuke tells him to stop, and he does…****Itachi's so cute like that. Anyway, Cake-chan, a couple of cops came to my house today asking if I knew you. I said no, and I am now fleeing to Honduras. ****Wanna**** meet me there? It has great bananas…**

Itachi felt Kakashi soften in his arms, and kissed down harder into Kakashi's full, pink lips, feeling the silky softness of Kakashi's mouth suddenly around his tongue. He could feel Kakashi sinking into him, and moved closer to the jounin, reveling in the shivers of pleasure Kakashi was giving off. The jounin was utterly submissive at this point-

and Itachi absolutely loved it.

Kakashi was his; all his, and no one else was allowed to touch him. He was loyal to Itachi and Itachi alone, and Itachi alone was his master. Well, maybe not "master"-but master for lack of a better word. Kakashi only answered to Itachi, and Itachi alone. If anyone else even dared to touch his precious possession-

Kakashi broke away, gasping for breath. Itachi let him steal a small inhale before crushing his mouth onto Kakashi's again, taking in the small tremors that ran through Kakashi's body. Kakashi offered him no protest at all; Itachi continued unhindered, his hands roaming Kakashi's bare chest. Kakashi leaned into Itachi's touches, seemingly enjoying himself more than Itachi.

Finally, Kakashi pushed him away to breathe.

Kakashi sat in Itachi's lap, gasping for breath and melting into Itachi's arms. Itachi smiled as he watched Kakashi slowly calming down; he was so innocent-

"I seriously feel sick."

Itachi sighed at the sound of Kisame's voice. "You always know just what to say. Leave him be; he needs me more than you and your petty jealously do."

Kisame looked genuinely stung at Itachi's words. "If you think I just care about you because I'll have to put up with a new partner if you die, then you're wrong. I actually care about you. But if you can't return the favor, I'll stop trying."

A hard, bloody gaze met his, cold and unforgiving.

"I know you, Kisame," Itachi hissed, words slithering past his lips like the slow, sinuous movements of a serpent. "You can't control your emotions as well as I can. You-"

"You don't have emotions," Kisame spat. "You never did. Unfortunately for me and you, I did at one point, so yeah, it might be a bit harder for me not to care about your sorry ass."

Itachi sighed. "I didn't mean it that way-"

His only response was a slamming door.

Itachi sighed again. "I failed."

"You tried," Kakashi said softly. Itachi smiled.

"You gorgeous, beautiful, sexy little thing."

Kakashi blushed at the compliment, looking down and trying to figure out what to say. Itachi slowly ran his hands through Kakashi's silver hair, pushing it back from the jounin's face and treasuring the pink tint he found on the jounin's cheeks. "You always seem to know just what to say."

Kakashi's cheeks reddened even more, and Itachi smiled again. He thought back to the past few days; come to think of it, he hadn't smiled more in his life than he had the past two days he had spent with Kakashi. What was it about this…what was he…? Certainly nothing human! Maybe an angel…Itachi's angel…he certainly was as innocent as one. And he was beautiful…and he was sweet…

"Oi! Itachi! We have ourselves a visitor!"

"Who?"

"Leader-sama…"

Itachi swallowed hard and slipped off the side of the bed, glancing at Kakashi.

"Coming or staying?"

Kakashi immediately went to Itachi, settling into Itachi's chest and staying there. Itachi smiled and settled his arm around Kakashi, sheltering the jounin as he walked to the door, opening it and stepping out.

Pein was sitting on the couch, across from Kisame.

Itachi stopped, unsure if he should proceed or not, then took a deep breath and slipped forward, Kakashi trailing behind him several steps.

An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Leader-sama," Itachi murmured, bowing respectfully before Pein gestured to him to sit. Kakashi quietly settled on the floor at Itachi's feet, ignoring Itachi's words, telling him to get up. Itachi finally sighed and gave up, growing accustomed to Kakashi's soft weight against his legs.

"Just making sure he still knows his place," Pein said slowly, gazing steadily at Kakashi. "I see he does. Good. I would have to discipline him myself if I didn't think he knew his place."

Kakashi shrank back, his warm skin pressing into Itachi's shins and trembling slightly against him. Itachi placed one hand in Kakashi's hair, ensuring the jounin that he was still there for him. Kakashi's shivering slowed, but still didn't stop.

Itachi slipped down onto the floor next to Kakashi.

No one moved.

Kakashi gasped and moved back, shaking his head. Kisame blinked with surprise, but said nothing. Pein's eyes widened, staring at Itachi, who was sitting placidly next to Kakashi, arms around the jounin.

Pein shook his head. "Perhaps it is not Kakashi whom I should be worrying about," he mused, still staring at Itachi. "Thoughtless, reckless-well, he is a teenager-"

"You were saying?" Itachi asked pointedly, pulling Kakashi into his lap and gazing levelly at Pein. Pein shook himself and continued.

"As I said early, I was concerned about whether or not the Hatake rat knew his place. But now I am beginning to doubt it…Itachi, you're not exactly treating him the way prisoners should be treated. Why go to such lengths for this…this _filth?"_

"Why you little-!"

"Itachi-sama! Please, no!"

Kakashi held Itachi's wrist in his hands, Itachi towering above him, Kakashi still on his knees. Kakashi's face was locked in "panic", and Itachi immediately held still when he felt Kakashi's grip on his wrist.

"Not for me…don't do this to yourself, not for me…!"

Kakashi's eyes were beginning to tear up, and Itachi slowly relaxed his coiled muscles. "Kakashi, let go of me."

Kakashi reluctantly released his hold on Itachi, and the missing-nin settled next to him again.

"I want to be able to see his ribs by the next time I see him."

Itachi glared. "I'm not starving him. Under any circumstances. He doesn't deserve that, and you can almost see his ribs already, the poor thing."

"Then make them more pronounced."

Pein stood up, swept out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Itachi sighed and pulled Kakashi to his feet, standing up with him and placing a gentle kiss on the jounin's full, pink lips. "Don't act up like that again. Do what I tell you, got that?"

Kakashi nodded, the force of the words blunted by Itachi's kiss. "I just don't want you hurt."

Kakashi gave no answer, simply leaning into Itachi's embrace and trying to make himself scarce. Itachi smiled and settled his arms around Kakashi.

"I refuse to starve him," Itachi said, feeling Kisame's uncomfortable stare on his back. "And if I find out you did anything to him-"

"I get it, shut up," Kisame muttered. "I'm not messing with him while you're puppy-guarding him like a mother bear. I'm not that stupid."

"But close."

Kisame spat into Kakashi's face to make up for Itachi's insult, but Itachi moved to the side and returned the favor. Kisame also moved away, and Itachi picked up Kakashi and left the room, leaving his parting words for Kisame.

_"If you touch him, I'll kill you."_

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi had fallen asleep an hour ago, and Itachi had snuck out the window to climb up the side of the building and sit on the roof, listening to the sounds of the world around him. Within seconds of sitting still, he could detect Kakashi's heartbeat, strong and steady in his sleep. A bird chirped next to him, and he held out a hand to it. The tiny, feathered creature hopped into his palm, sitting contentedly in the warmth of Itachi's hands. A smile came to Itachi's lips at the sight of it; Kakashi was just as beautiful, just as innocent, just as…

Oh, right: he _wasn't _free.

Itachi let go of the bird, watching it soar above his head, and looked out over the crystal water shining beneath him. The waves lapped quietly against the shore, beating against the sand. Itachi always found the water calming; he could sit here all night and watch the moon's reflection on the water move, mirroring the movements of the fickle and ever-changing universe. _One day I have to take Kakashi up here…he might like it…_

Footsteps startled Itachi out of his reverie.

"Itachi-sama, I'm sorry to trouble you…but…I woke up and you weren't there…and your chakra signature was on the window…and-"

"My chakra? How can you sense it? What about the chakra restraints I put on you?"

"Oh, the black bands on my wrists? I didn't know what happened…they faded, and then they disappeared…"

Itachi stood up, pulling Kakashi closer to him. One arm encircled Kakashi's shoulders, keeping the jounin close to Itachi's side as they both stared out at the water.

"It's pretty up here…do you come here often?"

Kakashi's soft voice was so nice to listen to…it seemed to complete the scene unfolding in front of Itachi. He nodded, still staring out over the waves.

"I always did like the water…it gave life a rhythm, something calming and peaceful…"

_So he does like it up here…I thought he would._

"In Konoha, I lived near a lake, and when I couldn't sleep, I came up on the roof and just listened to the water. All the birds would come to me, and I would sometimes even fall asleep up there…it was nice…and sometimes I would even go down to the beach and walk around in the sand…"

Itachi wrapped one arm around Kakashi's waist, the other around his shoulders, and lifted him into his arms.

"Hold on."

Itachi jumped off the edge of the roof, landing lightly on the surface of the water and letting go of Kakashi when the jounin found his balance. Kakashi immediately ran to the sand, kicking up a fine spray of water and letting Itachi follow him through the spray. The two fell in a tangle at the edge of the water, Itachi holding himself over Kakashi and grinning.

"Like it here?"

Kakashi nodded, suddenly full of energy. It had been so long since he had last ran without reason…simply because he could…and it had been a while since he stretched his legs.

Itachi sat back across Kakashi's hips, watching the jounin's mask-less face.

"What could you possibly be thinking?"

Kakashi smiled, and Itachi glanced up.

"You want to run…"

Kakashi nodded, his eyes begging Itachi to let him go.

"I'll run with you."

Itachi took Kakashi's hand and pulled him up, keeping him firmly in his grasp. Kakashi looked up at him, the very best puppy-eyes he could summon on his face.

"I'm so sorry…but you still get to run, right?"

Kakashi shrugged-

And took off.

Itachi had trouble keeping up with the head start Kakashi had, but he was also laughing hard enough to double over and have a hard time even staying upright. Finally, Kakashi took mercy on him and pulled the both of them down on the ground, laughing and rolling around in the soft sand. Itachi regained his breath and pulled Kakashi up again after a few minutes, smiling at his lover and running his hands through the silver hair that seemed to reflect a bit of the moonlight. _He really is beautiful…I'm so lucky to have him…_

"Itachi-sama?"

Itachi looked down. "What, love?"

"Can we run again?"

Itachi nodded, and this time the two managed to start at the same time. Itachi felt Kakashi gently tugging at his hand, asking to go faster. Itachi granted him permission, and Kakashi surged ahead, Itachi following only half a step behind. Kakashi ran and ran until Itachi was beginning to wonder when he would tire, and then he turned around and began running all the way back! Itachi himself was beginning to tire when Kakashi's insane pace slowed. He finally stopped exactly where they had started and fell to the sand, gasping for air, but grinning.

"That…has got to be the best run I have had in a very long time."

Itachi smiled and picked up his lover, placing a gentle kiss on his hot lips before sitting down again with Kakashi positioned carefully in his lap.

"Itachi-sama…why…?"

"Why what, 'kashi?"

"Why would you risk…everything…just for me…?"

Itachi sighed and pulled Kakashi upright against his shoulder, trying to think of a way to say it. "I love you, Kakashi. I would do anything for you…"

Kakashi glanced down, uncomfortable. "But…why everything you have? Why everything you fought for-?"

"I never asked for any of this," Itachi whispered. "As a matter of fact, there was a standing order to kill you on sight in the Akatsuki and several villages. You have been tainted, marked-by so many…I have been protecting you for so long, without you even knowing you were in danger sometimes. I would do anything for you…to win your love and your trust. You don't have to be afraid, Kakashi-I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Kakashi smiled as he buried his face in Itachi's shoulder. He finally had someone who cared about him-genuinely cared, and not just used him like the tool he was as a shinobi. Here was someone who was actually willing to risk everything they had achieved, just for him. It was something Kakashi had never experienced before…

And as Itachi's lips met his for a passionate kiss, Kakashi realize what it was.

Itachi was love.

**A/N: More fluff from me. Come down to Honduras and meet me and Cake-chan there, everyone-it had great banana-nut muffins!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi had put Kakashi down to sleep an hour ago; now, it was lat into the night, and he was getting tired himself. He had gone into Kakashi's room only to find the jounin still awake, and seemingly frightened of something Itachi had no idea about.

"What's the matter?" he murmured, drawing closer to Kakashi. The silver-haired ninja slipped back even further, and Itachi was having trouble making out his facial expression with only the light from the full moon.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?"

Itachi backtracked to the door and felt around for the light switch. "Why are you still up?"

Kakashi held still, unmoving in the dark of the night.

Itachi sighed. "Come on, either you tell me what's wrong or I turn on the light. Your choice."

Kakashi still remained silent.

Itachi sighed and finally found the light switch. "Okay, I'm turning on the light. Last chance to talk to me. Unless you're afraid of the dark?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Fed up, Itachi turned on the lights and glanced back at Kakashi.

The entire left side of Kakashi's face was covered in bruises.

Itachi gasped and almost fell over from shock. "Kakashi, what

He hadn't heard anything…he thought. He hadn't seen anyone go in there…he thought. He didn't even think Kisame was here…!…Was he…?

Kakashi lowered his head, seemingly in shame, and Itachi was at side in an instant. "Kakashi, who did this to you?"

Kakashi said nothing, instead burying his face in Itachi's shoulder and clutching desperately at the missing-nin. "Come on, tell me what's wrong…what happened…?"

Kakashi shook his head. "He told me…if I told anyone, he'd do it again…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "It was Kisame…wasn't it…?"

Kakashi looked up from Itachi's shoulder for a second, nodded, and then looked away again. Itachi exhaled and lay back, pulling Kakashi down next to him and allowing the jounin to settle the good side of his face on Itachi's chest. "When?"

"I-I'm not really sure…" Kakashi murmured, settling on Itachi's shoulder again. He seemed to like that spot…

"A guess?"

"An hour…maybe…"

"I warned you! And now that Itachi's gone, I can finally teach you a lesson!"

"What did I do?!"

"My God, you really are stupid…"

"No! Please, don't!! I haven't done anything-agh!"

Kakashi slipped down further into Itachi's arms.

Itachi glanced down at him, concerned for him. Most likely Kisame had gotten jealous of the attention he was getting and decided to subdue him somehow; encourage him to act more like the slave everyone else thought of him as, maybe.

Or he was just jealous.

Well, come to think of it, Itachi did have to run down to Kakuza's to borrow a scroll or two, and maybe while he was gone…

Kakashi glanced up at him. "I-Itachi-sama?" he whispered. Itachi looked down, acknowledging Kakashi.

"What?"

"A-Are you angry…?"

Itachi sighed. "Not with you," he said softly, reaching over and gently caressing the sides of Kakashi's face. "I could never be angry with you, love," he continued, running his hand through Kakashi's soft silver hair. "I don't want you to get hurt. And what on earth makes you think that I would be angry with you?"

"K-Kisame s-said that you hated me…and only wanted me g-gone…and that I had to stop acting like I-I loved you…because…he s-said that…someone else…"

Itachi sighed. "You're the only one, alright? I am not seeing anyone else, and I love no one else. You're mine; that's how it is."

"A-Alright…"

Itachi exhaled again, letting his head fall to the mattress. His feet hung over the side of the bed, and Kakashi was nestled off to his right, curled into a ball with his head on Itachi's chest. One arm still lay across Itachi's chest, hands still clenched in the fabric of his Akatsuki cloak.

"Itachi-sama…?"

"For the last time, I'm not your master!"

Kakashi seemed hurt and shrank back, suddenly afraid. Itachi sighed, sat up, reached over, and took Kakashi into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-!"

"Kakashi, hush. Look, I'm sorry I yelled. I scared you; I'm sorry. Now, come here-"

"Get over here you piece of crap! I don't care if I'm scaring the living shit out of you-do as you're told and get over here!"

"I'm sorry-please, just stop hitting me; I haven't done anything-!!"

And yet, the blows continued to fall. Kakashi cried out in submissive pain, sobs wracking his entire body. He kept screaming, though; screaming for Itachi, screaming out to Kisame to stop, screaming out, praying that someone-anyone-would hear him.

And his cries were never answered.

Kakashi yelped in pain as Itachi's hand came down on his wrist and shot backwards, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "Itachi-sama, I'm sorry, but please, don't hurt me-!"

"Kakashi! What's wrong-?"

Itachi looked down at Kakashi's wrist, which was also covered in black and blue bruises. He looked back into Kakashi's eyes, and, instead of the love and trust they usually held for him, only saw pain and sadness and…fear…Kakashi was afraid of him?!

"'kashi, come here, it's okay-come here, we need to get some ice on these wounds-you'll feel better, I promise. Come here, it's okay-I won't hurt you, I _promise_. Come here…"

It took Itachi a bit of time, but finally Kakashi was curled up in his arms again, holding onto Itachi a if his life depended on it. He had finally quieted in Itachi's embrace, and Itachi smoothly picked him up and carried him into the kitchen.

Kisame was sitting at the table, eating…God knows what, it was probably ancient.

Itachi felt the change in Kakashi almost immediately: his grip on Itachi tightened, and small noises of fear, pain, and terror began to rise in his throat. Itachi held onto him, moving quickly past Kisame, but Kakashi didn't seem to notice any change from the time he was alone to the present.

Itachi put Kakashi down next to the refrigerator and opened the top door; the one to the freezer. He pulled down an ice pack and several ice cubes, set them all on the counter, and pulled a plastic bag out of a drawer. He wrapped the ice pack in a paper towel and put the ice cubes in the plastic bag, which he also wrapped in a paper towel. Itachi picked up the ice pack and set it over on particularly nasty bruise on Kakashi's shoulder and put the bag of ice on his wrist. Itachi noticed Kakashi's attempts to stifle the brief flinches of pain and almost smiled.

Itachi filled three more bags with ice and held each one to Kakashi's face, over the terrible bruises. All the while, he whispered calming words to Kakashi, hoping the jounin would calm down just a little. He was so engrossed in Kakashi, kneeling in front of him, holding ice over the bruises, that he barely noticed Kisame slamming the door and leaving. He sighed as he felt the walls rattle, and silently pondered when Kisame was going to slam the door enough to make it fall to pieces.

He would have a good laugh when _that _happened!

A slight whimper brought him back to the present.

"What?"

"Itachi-sama, I'm…I'm sorry…for causing you all this trouble-"

Itachi shook his head. "It's no trouble at all. If anyone, you should be apologizing to Pein's girlfriend, seeing as I'm keeping her waiting. How did you get in here, anyway, Blue-hair?"

"I told you, he doesn't like me like that because I kicked him in the balls when he insulted me when we first met," the woman snarled. "Anyway, when Kisame slammed the door on you two I slipped past him before the door closed. I'm almost surprised you didn't acknowledge me sooner; usually, you tell people right away when you see them."

Itachi glared up at the woman. "In case you hadn't noticed, I have a more pressing issue to deal with."

"Let me see."

"He won't let you touch him-"

The woman glared. "Says who?"

Itachi shrugged. "Fine, try to touch him. But I'm going to wish you luck while you're at it-not even Deidara can touch him, and he's tried."

One of the woman's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Not even Deidara? What about Sasori: he has Deidara, wouldn't he be able to-?"

Itachi shook his head.

The woman sighed and returned to Kakashi. "Okay, then, I'll look at his hand first…he probably won't mind that much…"

"Wanna bet?"

The woman sighed. "Must you?!"

Itachi nodded saucily, and the woman sighed again and turned back to Kakashi. "Come here, can I see your hand?"

Kakashi shook his head and scooted backwards as far as he could.

"Come on, I won't hurt you; I'm Itachi's friend. He knows I won't hurt you…would he let me touch you if he thought I would hurt you…?"

Kakashi slowly shook his head.

"There you go; now, come here, I promise I won't hurt you."

It took quite a bit of coaxing but, a half an hour and several bribes from Itachi later, the woman was turning Kakashi's injured wrist in her hands, trying not to hurt him any more.

"My God, this looks terrible! What happened?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Itachi said. "He doesn't want to talk about it, but from what I can gather Kisame just…up and beat him. I don't think there was a reason, I think Kisame just has some problem with him."

The woman nodded and shifted positions on the floor; now, she sat cross-legged in front of Kakashi, wrist still held in her hand.

"Okay, hold still."

Green chakra glowed around her hand, and she pressed it to Kakashi's wrist. Kakashi could see Itachi's Sharingan spinning as he copied the jutsu, and cocked his head curiously as the bruises disappeared.

"Done," she announced, letting go of Kakashi's hand. "Itachi, put this in the sink, please?"

Itachi accepted from her the ice pack that had formerly been on Kakashi's hand. The woman slowly traced up and down Kakashi's arm, healing the bruises she found and trying to make Kakashi more comfortable with her touch. Itachi returned to Kakashi's side and pulled the jounin into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly.

"He'll be more comfortable if I'm here."

The woman was currently tracing around the bruises on Kakashi's neck, and he seemed to be getting a bit more nervous. Itachi began stroking his hair, kissing him, whispering sweet nothings to him-anything to calm him down. It seemed to be working; the woman had removed the ice from Kakashi's face, and even she seemed startled at the bruises.

"These are horrendous!" she exclaimed, quickly healing them. "Well, it was Kisame, so he probably hit him especially hard…"

"Piece of crap," he snarled, kicking him again. A dry sob burst from Kakashi's throat, and he curled up in a miserable ball, just trying to avoid even more abuse. "No right at all to be here-you're lucky Itachi pretends he cares, otherwise you'd really have a rough time here!"

"Pretends?" Kakashi whispered. "No…no…! He loves me…! He really does-ahhhh!!"

Another well-placed kick made it to Kakashi's pronounced ribs, and this time, the sobs were not so dry. Kisame ignored him again, only smirking and continuing his hurtful rant.

"You know he hates you," he purred, lifting Kakashi up to face him. "You know, deep down in your pitiful little heart that he hates you. Don't try to deny it-" a slap fell across his face, and Kisame grimaced at the wet substance suddenly all over his palm. "-You're positively disgusting, you're pathetic, and you can't even stand by yourself. Who would ever want you, except as a slave?"

Kakashi looked away, unable to bear it any longer. "Stop it!" he cried shoving against Kisame. "He loves me! He won't let you do this to me…! He loves…me…"

Kisame snorted. "Love? Please. The only 'love' you apply to is a love slave!"

Kakashi burrowed deeper into Itachi's arms, biting down on his lower lip to avoid whimpering in pain as the blue-haired woman began touching the bruises to heal them. A trickle of blood ran down his chin, and Itachi gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"No, don't do that," he reprimanded, gently caressing the side of Kakashi's face that wasn't damaged. "You don't need to hurt yourself any more."

"…it barely hurts anymore."

Itachi felt his heart shatter at the comment. He had left Kakashi...if only for ten, fifteen minutes, but it was still enough for Kisame to hurt him this badly. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he needed to be away for longer.

Well, he just wouldn't think about that. He would turn down as many missions as he had to, if only it meant keeping Kakashi out of harm's way. Or maybe he could go with Deidara…Sasori would probably understand as well, seeing as he had rescued Deidara from Orochimaru-

"He's done."

Itachi looked at Kakashi's face. It was as beautiful as ever again, pure milky white and completely free of any mark or blemish.

"He should be okay," the woman said, standing up and stretching, "But I wouldn't leave him alone, especially if you won't be there and Kisame will be. I'd start getting him acquainted with someone like Sasori, who understands what it's like…"

Itachi nodded. No one really spoke of Deidara's abuse at the hands of Orochimaru; it was the main reason Itachi had severed his arm instead of just killing him when Orochimaru tried for his body. He wanted him to feel the pain Deidara had felt from his hands, and he wanted the ring. If Orochimaru didn't have the ring, technically he wasn't an Akatsuki member and had to get out. Sasori eventually drove him off, and together Itachi and Sasori nursed Deidara back to health. The blonde was just like Kakashi: innocent, untainted, and completely pure. He was shy, withdrawn, and his only fear was the one who abused him. He loved Sasori no end, and respected Itachi almost as much as Sasori. He had shown incredible powers at a young age, and Itachi advised Sasori to let Deidara go. Several years later, they found him again, an older teen and an insanely good shinobi, and recruited him into Akatsuki. Deidara was overjoyed to see his "Danna" again, and was excited to see Itachi as well. Itachi and Sasori had learned to get along through Deidara, and the blonde still held them together with his hyper-activity and childish antics, which frequently got him into trouble with Pein. Subtly was never Deidara's strong point…

"Where are-oh, there you are. Let's go-what's going on here?"

The woman sighed as Pein made his appearance. "Long story very, very, short, Kisame got jealous and beat Kakashi senseless. Itachi found him and was icing him down when I came in. Kisame was just stomping out. I healed Kakashi. You stomped in. The end!" she concluded brightly.

Pein sighed. "Prep," he muttered. He glanced at Kakashi. "Good; he's finally getting the treatment he deserves."

"What?!! How dare you-!!"

"Itachi-sama, no!! Please, don't-no, please!"

Itachi had jumped up, but Kakashi had caught his wrist before Itachi could get far. The woman had jumped in front of Itachi and was holding the arm Itachi held outstretched, several kunai laced between his fingers. Pein was leaning casually against the open doorframe, smirking and looking slightly amused.

"I'll say it again, Itachi: it may not be the Hatake I have to worry about."

A/N: Well, I really should be updating Slave and Used, but everyone was begging for this one so…yeah… Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi stared. "True, you don't have to worry about Kakashi," he said, sliding his hands under Kakashi's arms and lifting him up. "But you probably don't have to worry about me.." Itachi pulled Kakashi into his arms, and the jounin settled against his shoulder, in the spot he seemed to like: right in the hollow above the collarbone, next to Itachi's neck. Itachi smiled and put one arm around his shoulders, the other in the small of Kakashi's back. "Not until he's hurt."

Pein glared at Itachi, red eyes beginning to spin with anger. "Are you threatening me, Itachi?"

"Not at all, Leader-sama," Itachi said smoothly. "Not unless you plan on harming him. And then I might have to kill you."

Pein stepped forward, halted only by his partner's grip on his arm. "Pein, he just loves him and doesn't want ay harm to come to him. Give him a break, this is the first person he's ever actually cared for. Remember Sasori? With Deidara? I swear, the poor thing didn't stop shaking for a week…and Sasori protected him, told him he was safe, and then lived up to those words. What if Kakashi was hurt and Itachi didn't exactly live up to his promises?"

Pein looked at Kakashi, who had his face buried in Itachi's cloak, and began seriously pondering his partner's words.

"He'd feel really bad, right? Kakashi is the only person he ever cared about, and he let him down. And Kakashi would be confused, because Itachi said he would protect him, and here he was getting the living hell beaten out of him or something and where's Itachi? The only person here who cares about him? He'd feel abandoned."

Pein stared at Kakashi, arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, and then Itachi, who was holding Kakashi in his embrace. Finally, he sighed and stepped back. The woman slowly released his arm, but her eyes were still trained on him as he spoke.

"You may keep him and treat him any way you wish. But I will be watching closely, and if he gets out of line, I will discipline him or, if it gets to that point, I will pass him to someone else."

Itachi sighed, but nodded and put his head down next to Kakashi's, pressing his lips to Kakashi's. "Come here…it's okay, come on…"

Kakashi hesitantly lifted his face, and Itachi ran one hand down the side of it. "God, you're shy…come here, you're alright…"

Apparently, Kakashi didn't think so; he put his face back down in Itachi's shoulder, leaving the missing-nin sighing and replacing the hand in Kakashi's lower back.

Pein smiled. "Good luck breaking him of that."

He turned and stomped out the door, making sure to slam it behind him. A wry smirk overcame Itachi's face.

"Between Leader-sama and Kisame, that door takes so much abuse…"

The door slammed open, and Kisame walked in, slamming it again behind him and stopping in front of Itachi, sopping wet for one reason or anything.

"Case in point," Itachi muttered. He put one hand on the back of Kakashi's head to keep him from seeing Kisame and asked, "Why, pray answer, are you soaked?"

Kisame sighed. "It's raining, Einstein," he grumbled crankily. "Can't you tell? It's friggin' pouring…"

Itachi glanced at the windows. "Actually, Kisame, I can _not_ tell, as the shades are drawn. So, instead of being an asshole, why don't you get either get off the carpet and drip on the tile where we can clean it up, or you could go get changed. Take your pick."

Kisame snarled at Itachi, but said nothing further and began stomping off towards his room. He glared at Itachi, then shook out Samehada-on the carpet.

Itachi sighed and resisted the urge to kick him for that. Another thing for him to worry about…

The woman glanced at Itachi. "How long has he been like this?"

"Ever since Kakashi came, really…it's like he's jealous of the attention Kakashi's getting, or something. I don't get it at all."

The woman shrugged. "Maybe he is," she said. "It might just be hard for him to adapt, having someone else in the picture. It's true, he might be jealous, but maybe he and Kakashi have some bad blood…?"

Itachi shrugged. "It's nothing personal…at least, not to my standards. Anyway, Kakashi is the one who…well, he kind of killed Momochi Zabuza, he had a hand in it…it was really a couple of other peoples' faults, but anyway, Kisame might think _Kakashi _killed Zabuza…it was actually sort of an accident, really. He and Kakashi had a brief brush with each other when I first went back to Leaf, but that's about all…"

"Hmmmm…well, just keep Kakashi safe." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kakashi's cheek, running her hands through his hair as a comforting gesture. But it just wasn't the same…

It wasn't Itachi.

Kakashi whimpered and shrank down even further into Itachi's arms, clutching at his guardian and whining for attention. Itachi took pity on him and kissed him, running his hands over Kakashi's back. "Come here, it's okay…he's afraid," he murmured, talking to the woman. She sighed and gently took one of Kakashi's hands in her own.

"It's okay…I promise, I won't hurt you either. Itachi won't let anything happen to you, and Deidara understands; he cares. And Sasori will probably understand, so go talk to him. So already that's four people who care about you: me, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. Go talk to Kakuza and Hidan; they'll probably understand, too, even if it doesn't seem like it at first. I mean, with a face this beautiful, who could possibly resist?"

Kakashi felt her release his hand, and he burrowed back into Itachi's arms again. The woman left with a soft good-bye and a small kiss for Kakashi, and then the door smoothly closed, gentle as the breeze.

Kisame's room door slammed open, startling Kakashi and Itachi alike.

"Subtly was never his strong point," Itachi muttered. "Dude, you have _got _to stop slamming these doors, otherwise we'll have to get new ones: made of steel!"

Kakashi smiled.

Itachi's heart soared at the achievement, and right then and there he felt like dancing. Kakashi had actually smiled!

"Oi, what happened to him?"

Itachi smirked and carefully tipped up Kakashi's face. "What, you mean _these _bruises?" Kisame's eyes widened before he could control himself, and he stared at Kakashi's flawless face before Itachi let Kakashi press his face to his shoulder again.

"I have news for you, Kisame," he spat, pulling Kakashi even closer, "If you even lay one more finger on him, I will personally crown him with your intestines!"

Kisame shivered. "I can't imagine how much that would scare him!" A slow smirk worked its way over his face, and he sauntered away, slamming the door behind him.

Again.

Kakashi seemed utterly terrified, and Itachi could feel him shaking against his chest. He held him as close as possible, repeatedly kissing him and stroking his hair, trying his hardest to comfort the jounin. Two tears fell free from Kakashi's eyes, and Itachi kissed down on each of them, absorbing the soft diamonds of sorrow. Kakashi leaned into the touches, and soon he found himself locked in a passionate kiss with Itachi. Itachi's lips were soft, understanding, accepting…Kakashi felt himself melting into the missing-nin's arms, begging Itachi for entrance. Itachi slipped his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, gently inviting Kakashi into his own. Kakashi hesitantly pushed in, and Itachi allowed him to entwine their tongues before placing a gentle nip on Kakashi's tongue. The jounin shot backwards, retreating meekly and submitting to Itachi's probing tongue. After a moment, Itachi felt Kakashi pulling away. He ignored it, though, thinking he had simply hit the back of Kakashi's throat. However, his lover continued to protest, and Itachi released him.

Kakashi stepped back, and Itachi gave him as much room as he needed. Kakashi gave a breathy moan and collapsed back into Itachi's chest, tears falling down his milky white cheeks. Itachi put one arm around him and shook his other sleeve down.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay," he whispered, drying Kakashi's tears with the heel of his hand, covered by the sleeve of his cloak. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

Kakashi shook his head, pressing his face to Itachi's shoulder. "N-No, Itachi-sama," he whispered through the silent sobs wracking his body. "I-I just didn't know th-that you cared…so much…I-I mean, I'm n-nothing more than a-a slave-"

"No, you're so much more than that!" Itachi protested, staring into Kakashi's eyes. "Why do you think you're so worthless?" he murmured, wiping away the last tears that had fallen. "You're far from worthless!"

Kakashi seemed comforted at this; his sobs slowly started to quiet down, and he began to grow heavy in Itachi's arms.

"Itachi! Can you help me?"

Itachi glanced down at Sasuke, who was lying on the ground, clutching his ankle. "You sprained your ankle."

Sasuke nodded, and Itachi knelt down in front of his little brother. "Come here; I'll carry you home."

Sasuke's face lit up as Itachi said this. "You will?"

Itachi smiled and lifted Sasuke up onto his back. "What were you doing?"

One of the most adorable pouts in the world came over Sasuke's face. "I was walking home and I stepped in a gopher hole."

Itachi's smile broadened. "What, a little ninja like you can't see a gopher hole?"

Sasuke's scowl increased. "I saw it," he said reproachfully, "Right as I stepped in it. I was trying not to run people over."

Itachi laughed; he couldn't help it. "Sasuke, it's okay, I'm sorry. I won't tease you anymore."

Sasuke pouted for another minute or so, then asked, "Itachi? Why is the Uchiha clan symbol on the police emblem?"

Itachi explained to Sasuke how the Uchihas started the police force and have run it ever since, and how they were the strongest and best ninja in the village. Sasuke seemed interested, and finally said that he wanted to join his father in the police force. Itachi shook his head and took Sasuke back to the house, handing him to his mother and heading out to the training field.

He needed to be in the best shape to carry out his plan. Sasuke better be late home tomorrow…

"Itachi?"

Itachi glanced down at Kakashi. "What?"

He looks like Sasuke…

"What, Kakashi?"

"I remember…"

The silver hair was soaked with blood; Itachi tried to ease his pain in any way he could, but he was dying…

"Someone help me!"

Kakashi struggled to retain consciousness, but he had lost too much blood…

"Don't leave me!"

Itachi glanced down at Kakashi, waiting for him.

"I won't leave you," he whispered, stroking down the silver hair. He had long washed away the blood, but deep down, Kakashi's heart was still tainted by the pain and misery he had felt his entire life…and nothing could ever wash that away, no matter how hard Itachi tried.

But he could ease the pain.

"I'm here for you," he whispered, "No matter what."

OOOOOOOOO

Sakura slowly struggled to her feet, hours later, clutching at her stomach. Itachi had been merciful this time; he had spared her life. It was more than she had ever expected…but then, he had mentioned something about Kakashi being involve with him somehow…maybe he didn't want to upset him; after all, he probably didn't know these ANBU personally, but his own student was probably closer to him than ANBU he didn't know personally. Maybe…Itachi had a heart…

But Kakashi was still stuck with him, and it was Sakura's job to find out what was actually going on. The doorway to the hideout was still unsealed…Sakura sighed. There were probably booby traps for miles.

As she entered the cave, Sakura was surprised to find nothing at all.

She wound through the desolate hallways, the silence broken only by the dripping water from the ceiling. It was dark; very dark. The elaborate torches set along the walls were not lit, leaving the entire lair in darkness.

"Lookin' for something, pink pig?"

Sakura almost fainted at the voice from behind her.

A shirtless man with an enormous scythe stood behind her, smirking down at her. The man was tall, and his silver hair was slicked back. His Akatsuki cloak lay open across his chest, and a silver pendant hung across his pale skin: a triangle inside a circle. "Um, actually, I was," Sakura said, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "I'm-"

"Still after that little slave, are ya?" the man hissed, swinging his scythe over his shoulder. "Well, you're in luck-Itachi probably won't be too mad if you take a peek in. But after that, if I find you in here, I'm bringing you down to Sasori, and he can make you a puppet."

Sakura gulped again and nodded, and the man grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Sakura stumbled after him, only wanting to see Kakashi.

The man pushed her towards a doorway. "I wouldn't go too far in," he cautioned, that same smirk still on his lips. "Itachi might get mad."

Sakura opened the door and peeked in, looking around for Itachi and/or Kakashi.

Both were caught in a passionate kiss right in front of her.

Sakura backed up, closing the door behind her, breathing hard from shock. Kakashi…didn't look hurt…or anything…and Itachi…_loved _him?!

"Now run, piggy," the man whispered, giving her a firm push. "Run, or be skinned alive."

Sakura took his words to heart, and flew out of the lair, tears flowing down her face.

He's being raped…

A/N: I'm an extreme Sakura basher, so you won't see much of Sakura's "legendary" brains in here. She'll probably spend her time being the crybaby she is portrayed as in the manga/anime. So, if anyone here likes Sakura…well, you won't see much of her, let alone a better her. Review, please!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura ran.

She ran and ran, until finally she collapsed on the ground, muscles throbbing and heart pounding. Crap…she hadn't even gotten that far. She would never make it in time…not to stop Itachi, not even to Konoha to tell someone. She was going to let this happen…well, she could…go back…

Maybe there was something she could do.

No one knew where she was; no one knew the fate of the ANBU she had been with. No one knew what she was doing, and no one probably cared at this point. Sakura knew how dangerous this was…but she ignore it and continued back towards the Akatsuki lair.

Only the did she realize she had been running in circles around it for an hour.

No wonder I didn't get far…

Sakura realized she was at the back of the lair, and saw also a small tunnel leading back into it.

Sakura slipped in and, to her surprise, the tunnel lead away from the lair. It looped around, leading somewhat upwards. It was actually very short, and Sakura found herself on a small beach a ways away from the lair.

Two figures danced across the water, flicking up spray and forming globes of chakra around them. It looked like one was wearing an Akatsuki cloak…Sakura crept closer, hiding in the bushes and sneaking from bush to bush as she moved closer to the pair. As she got closer, she could also hear what they were saying.

"Again! It looks very pretty, but it's not strong enough!"

The second figure was slimmer; much slimmer. Or maybe just wearing skin-tight clothes…yes, that was it, but he was still slimmer than the other figure, the one in the Akatsuki cloak.

"Go on! Do it!"

The second figure spun, using the water as a shield to block the next attack from the Akatsuki.

"Good! Do it again!"

Sakura gasped as the figure turned again.

Was that real…?

"Go on! Do it!"

Kakashi repeated the jutsu, stepping forward and splashing up water at the same time. He raised his hands, using chakra to channel the splashed water into a shield. Sakura watched in awe as her sensei fought against Itachi's attacks, fishnetted torso arching gracefully and spinning to create the water shield. Tight leather pants allowed Sakura his muscles rippling, and even without the mask he was beautiful-

Without the…mask…

Sakura gasped and took a closer look, trying to see her sensei's face. She could tell, even from the impressive distance, that he was very attractive, and that it was no surprise that everyone wanted him. His face was smooth, unmarred by even so many years of being a shinobi. The perfect canvas of his face was only marred by a vertical scar that ran across his left eye: the Sharingan. His mouth was small, but full and soft. His nose was slightly upturned, but still sharp and definite. His cheekbones were high, but soft enough that they didn't look disproportioned. His eyes were soft and rich, and they were perfectly even. Everything about Kakashi was perfect, Sakura realized with a start. She couldn't believe Itachi was abusing him…not when he was so perfect…

"I'm not abusing him."

Sakura started, but a hand came over her mouth and held her gently but firmly. "I'm a clone," Itachi whispered, leaning over her shoulder. "But still, I could fight you and win easily. I'm a water clone."

Sakura gulped.

Itachi smiled and gestured towards Kakashi. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Sakura slowly nodded, watching Kakashi form the complex dance and repeat it, making the shield against Itachi's attacks. Itachi sighed.

"It almost makes you want to take him, to just make him love you…but then you see the fear in his eyes, and you hate yourself for being the one to bring about that fear."

Sakura started. Was this a façade too?

"He loves you, for no other reason than to love…he is innocent, but the horrors of the world still lay deep within his fragile heart. You can tell he only wants to please you; the look on his face when he disappoints is heartbreaking, it really is. He's so gorgeous…I don't understand why no one else wants to get the same reaction from him: the love he holds in his heart, only for the one he loves and respects…and he only loves those who treat him kindly. If you just treat him well, he can give you so much…he will not refuse you even the most he can give and more. He'll give all he has and then some for someone he loves.

"He loves me."

Sakura gasped, but inhaled around Itachi's hand. Itachi sighed and removed his hand, glaring at Sakura.

"Slimy pig. Just leave us alone, alright? He's happy; and if he is, aren't you?"

Sakura couldn't answer.

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi watched Sakura go for as long as he could, then released his water clone, still unbeknownst to Kakashi. He continued fighting, if only for the purpose of keeping himself occupied. In the end, he was still a teenager, and teenagers had very short attention spans. Kakashi was beginning to tire; his steps were not as enthusiastic and smooth, and the shields were just barely blocking the attacks. Itachi spun to a halt, Kakashi doing the same, and took in the state of his lover. He was breathing hard, and he seemed to be weakening fast. Itachi relaxed his stance and approached Kakashi, reassuring him he wasn't going to be attacked anymore. Kakashi almost collapsed at Itachi's feet, had the missing-nin not caught him. Itachi quieted Kakashi, then slowly began to carry him back to their room.

Kisame was laying on the couch, looking incredibly bored.

"Catch."

He tossed a scroll at Itachi, which the Uchiha caught in his teeth. Itachi otherwise ignored him, instead carrying Kakashi into his room and laying him out across the bed. He sat down next to Kakashi and opened the scroll. Kakashi sat up slowly and carefully and waited for Itachi's permission to approach him. Itachi glanced up and saw Kakashi's longing look, and smiled. He beckoned him closer, and Kakashi happily slipped into his arms, settling on Itachi's lap and curling up comfortably. Itachi's smile widened as he watched; Kakashi was like a tiny kitten, curled up in a ball.

"Itachi, now!!"

Itachi sighed and went back to reading the scroll.

Itachi-

Get your ass down here right now. I saw you, and I think you need to know a thing or two about what the consequences will be if you ever do it again. So come down, and bring Kakashi.

Pein

Itachi swallowed and looked down, uncomfortable. All of a sudden, the walls seemed to be caving in, and Kakashi's weight on his legs seemed nonexistent. The temperature was spiking, and so was Itachi's adrenaline. Kakashi looked up at him, concerned.

"Itachi-sama? Is-is something wrong?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, Kakashi. Just be quiet, alright? Come with me…"

Itachi stood up and pulled Kakashi into his arms, making sure the jounin could stand on his own before letting go and motioning for him to follow. Kakashi did so, staying a respectful three steps behind Itachi. Itachi moved him quickly past Kisame and out the door, then continued the walk down to Pein's room.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi knocked twice on the door, and stood back as the blue-haired woman opened it. Her face was tired, and she looked ready to collapse.

"Pein's been really nasty lately," she sighed. "I hope you brought Kakashi, otherwise he'll kill you."

Itachi nodded, and the woman stepped aside. "Just go in and stand there. Wait for orders; like I said, he's touchy today."

Itachi nodded and gestured Kakashi after him. Kakashi scrambled after him, trembling slightly and clearly only wanting to stay in Itachi's embrace.

Itachi stepped into the large apartment, heading for the living room. He had been here before, and knew where Pein liked to stay. Now, he was reclining on a couch, looking impatient.

"Leader-sama…"

Pein looked up, glanced at Itachi and Kakashi, and stood up. "Good; you brought him. Still skittish, but he's here." Pein walked over to Kakashi and pulled the jounin out from behind Itachi. Itachi's hands curled into fists, but he tried to remain where he was.

Pein ran his hands down Kakashi's torso, nodding occasionally at the feel of Kakashi's ribs. "He seems to be in fine condition," he finally said, stepping away from Kakashi. "Still a little slimmer. But otherwise in good condition. Does he obey orders?"

"Every one," Itachi replied. "He only wants to please his master. As long as you don't mistreat him, he will be loyal to you for however long he is alive."

Pein smirked. "He certainly is beautiful…I saw you training him earlier. I don't want him outside your room; I don't care what for. Unless I summon you, he is to remain in your room. And if I catch him anywhere else, I will give him to someone else, and I don't care what happens to him then. He's a lot of trouble, and I want him under control at all times."

Itachi grit his teeth. "I thought you said I was free to do whatever I wished with him!"

"In your room," Pein said flippantly, and began walking away. "Kakashi, come."

Kakashi looked helplessly at Itachi, who looked, away, chewing his lower lip. He looked down, disappointed that Itachi had not even spoken, and defeatedly followed Pein into the Akatsuki leader's room. Pein closed the door behind them, and Itachi exhaled and collapsed on the couch, putting his face in his hands. The woman came back, putting a hand on Itachi's shoulder and looking down at him, concerned.

"It'll be alright," she whispered. "Kakashi will undoubtedly cause a commotion if he isn't happy, so you'll know what's going on to an extent. Then you can go in and get Kakashi…"

Itachi sighed and looked up. "I'm just afraid he'll be silenced…and then what? Pein will almost certainly make him be quiet somehow, and then-"

"Itachi, you know Kakashi: he's a fighter. If he doesn't like something, yes, he will run, but he won't hide. He's better than that; he knows to scream when he's in trouble."

Itachi sighed again and sat back. "For Pein's sake, I hope you're right…"

As if on cue, a startled yelp came from the next room, followed by Pein's raised voice and another yelp. Itachi jumped up and ran into the next room.

Pein was holding both of Kakashi's wrists, pinning him to the floor with his own hips. Kakashi was struggling against Pein, but he wasn't doing much good. Several large, purple bruises were already showing up on Kakashi's pale skin, serving only to fuel Itachi's wrath. Among the bruises were at least three on Kakashi's face, probably more; at least two on his kiss-swollen lips. Blood trickled down Kakashi's chin from where Pein his bitten him hard on the lower lip, and Kakashi was trembling under Pein, curling up in a ball and trying to avoid being struck again.

"Knock it off! Piece of shit-!"

Itachi's hands curled into fists at his side as Kakashi was struck again, and the jounin cried out in submissive pain.

"Itachi-sama! Please, help me! I'm begging you, please-agh!"

Itachi's heart clenched as another blow fell across Kakashi's face, and the silver-haired ninja cried out again in fear and agony.

Itachi charged at Pein recklessly, using his shoulder to ram him in the ribs and knock him off Kakashi. Startled by the attack, Pein released Kakashi and tumbled backwards, suddenly pinned to the wall by Itachi's body. Out of the corners of his eyes, Itachi could see the woman trying to coax Kakashi into her arms, unsuccessfully. He pinched one of the nerves in Pein's neck, hoping it would slow him down by confusing his movements, and broke away from him, running for the door. He swept Kakashi into his arms as he went, carrying the jounin away from Pein's apartment and back to his own.

He never looked back to hear the curses thrown at him and Kakashi.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I know, I know, it's okay, quiet down…"

Kakashi was whining submissively and huddling in Itachi's lap, seemingly afraid to move. Itachi had been trying to calm him down for fifteen minutes now, but the only thing Kakashi had said so far was a small thank you and "You came back for me…I knew you would." Itachi had continued to comfort Kakashi, reassuring him that he would never leave him. Kakashi only seemed relieved to be in Itachi's arms again, and made this very clear, clinging to Itachi whenever the Uchiha tried to move. Itachi had given up on doing so, instead letting Kakashi make himself comfortable and settle for gently kissing him and stroking him. Kakashi had cried for ten minutes, and only a few minutes ago had he calmed down.

The door opened, and Pein's partner slipped through.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You know…about earlier…"

Itachi had shifted Kakashi so he was sitting up against his shoulder and sat up a bit himself before glancing at the woman and nodding.

"It wasn't your fault."

The woman reached over and ran her hand down the side of Kakashi's face, healing the bruises she encountered along the way. She gently turned Kakashi's face to her and healed the bites on his lower lip, then healed the rest of the bruises. "This is the best I can do for him…I can't do anything about trauma. I'm sorry."

Itachi shook his head again. "Why…" he whispered. "Why does everyone treat him like garbage? He's so beautiful…he deserves better…"

"He's so sweet," the woman agreed. "If Pein hadn't been so aggressive, he might have given him what he wanted; to an extent."

Itachi sighed. "I know," he murmured, stroking Kakashi's hair as the jounin buried his face in Itachi's shoulder. "And that's what kills me," he continued, still stroking Kakashi. "If people would treat him like a person, he could give them so much…but instead they force him to do things he doesn't want to do, and he ends up hurt like he is now." Itachi lowered his head and gently kissed Kakashi, who raised his head, silently begging Itachi for more. "I know," Itachi whispered, running one hand down the side of Kakashi's face, "I know. Quiet."

Kakashi slowly retreated to Itachi's shoulder, looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Itachi's heart ripped in two at the sight: Kakashi was so beautiful…how could he possibly deny him?

"It's okay," he whispered, holding Kakashi to himself, reassuring him that he was there. Kakashi leaned into the touches, and the woman sitting next to Itachi smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you need to give him your full attention," she said, standing up. "Unless you need me…?"

Itachi shook his head. "Thank you, though."

The woman nodded. "Take care of him; he is a true diamond in the ruff, and he should be treasure as such."

Itachi smiled. "It's true," he murmured, speaking to Kakashi as the door gently closed. "You really are a treasure; my treasure, my beautiful treasure, and I swear I'll never let anyone take you!"

Kakashi never believed it more than the present moment, when Itachi kissed him again, holding him to himself and keeping him as his own.

A/N: Fluffy ending. I had to stop it there, otherwise it would have been too long for one individual chapter. Review, please!!


	9. Chapter 9

It was something Kakashi had figured out almost immediately after Itachi had first kissed him: how soft and accepting Itachi's lips were, so ready to comfort him. Itachi truly did love him, Kakashi supposed; or was this how every kiss felt? Or was it just people who genuinely cared for you…?

But strangely, at the moment, Kakashi didn't care.

His fears melted away, and he found himself taking comfort in Itachi's embrace. Itachi was…someone he loved, if only in return for loving him. Itachi cared about him, so in return, Kakashi would only answer to him. No one else could touch him; not willingly, at least. Kakashi would only obey Itachi, and he would never disobey him; under any circumstances.

"Itachi-sama?" Kakashi gasped as they finally broke the kiss to breath.

"What, love?" Itachi whispered, bending his neck to nuzzle Kakashi's.

"Why…why does everyone hate me so much…but you love me…?"

Itachi lifted his head, staring at Kakashi out of bloody Sharingan eyes. "I've told you before," he said slowly, looking away. "Prisoners…aren't regarded as humans here," Itachi continued, reaching up to stroke the side of Kakashi's face. "There are many people here who believe that prisoners are the slaves of the Akatsuki for the rest of their lives…and others don't even care, they just need someone they can abuse. And Kisame…well, Kisame just has issues."

Kakashi smiled and leaned into Itachi's chest, arms timidly reaching up and wrapping around his neck. "I-I'm sorry…I'm causing you so much trouble…"

Itachi gently lifted Kakashi's feet from the ground and carried the exhausted jounin back to the bed and laid him out on it, sitting down next to him. "Can I tell you something?"

Kakashi nodded, turning onto his stomach and propping himself up with his elbows. A slow, but small smile came over Itachi's face, and he leaned forward, putting his face right next to Kakashi's.

"Pein's jealous."

Kakashi glanced up at Itachi. "How do you know?" he asked quietly, and Itachi's smile broadened.

Itachi reached over and pulled Kakashi's head into his lap, absently stroking the soft silver hair. "Why else would he be after you?" Itachi whispered. "Like that, anyway. He wants you for himself."

Kakashi shrugged. "I-I guess…"

Itachi couldn't help it; he laughed. "Kakashi…love, why only a guess? You're smarter than that-surely you must have suspected it?"

Kakashi shrugged again. "I don't really care…as long as I'm with you."

Itachi smiled. Kakashi was adorable…

It was selfish, it was cruel, and it was inhumane, but Itachi hoped that Konoha would never get Kakashi back. Because he wasn't sure he could handle having to give his lover, now that he had him back.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Tsunade-sama!!"

Sakura burst into her sensei's office, stopping just short of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade sighed. "What, shrimp?"

Sakura sighed at the pet name her sensei had given her for her small size and pink hair color. "No time for that! That mission you gave me? Itachi killed all the ANBU easily, and the he just…walked away, burning all the carcasses, and then he threw me outside, I guess, but when I woke up again, I followed him out to what was probably a training ground, and he and Kakashi were out there training, and Itachi was…I dunno, but he was teaching Kakashi how to defend himself, and he told me through a water clone that he loved him and would never give him up so long as he lived, and that he had been trying to get him for a while now and now that he had him he would never give him up, and he told me to go someplace else and if he ever saw me near Kakashi and him again he would feed me to Sasori so he could make me a puppet!!!!"

Tsunade only raised a single eyebrow, wondering if Sakura had taken a breath that entire sentence.

"Start again," she said smoothly, "Slowly this time, and tell me exactly what happened."

Sakura slowly recounted the events to Tsunade, who nodded occasionally, but otherwise showed no other emotion. When she was finished, Tsunade pushed her bangs back and exhaled.

"Man, that Hatake is a load of trouble," she sighed. She looked up at Sakura and stood up. "Alright, I need second opinion on this," she said with another heavy sigh. "I'm going to the council. Come; you're an eyewitness."

Sakura swallowed hard and nodded, tagging along as her sensei strode out the door, heading for the Council room.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi had fallen asleep after a half an hour, and Itachi had heaved a sigh of relief as he realized that the jounin had passed out. He slowly eased Kakashi off his lap and stood up, stretching his coiled muscles. He slipped quietly out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Kisame was dozing on the couch, occasionally snoring, which Itachi laughed at every time. He crept over to the couch and poked Kisame in the stomach. Hard. Then, he darted away, heading for the refrigerator. He was hungry, and he had skipped lunch to obey Pein's order to "get his ass down there." Sighing, he reached into the right drawer and pulled out an apple. It wasn't much, but it would do. He would probably end up cooking dinner in a little while, anyway.

Kisame awoke with a snort.

"Wha-…wha happen…?"

Itachi held back snorts of laughter at Kisame's "wake-up" condition. "Nothing happened," Itachi said slowly.

Kisame shook his head and sat up, rubbing his sinuses. "Where's that brat?"

Itachi glared, but chose not to respond.

Kisame sighed and stood up, stretching. "I don't get it," he said, walking over to Itachi and stepping in next to him and grabbing an orange from the same drawer Itachi had found the apple in. "Why the hell is that piece of crap so important to you?"

"When you can say his name without spitting or referring to him like he's a dumb animal, I'll talk to you," Itachi hissed, giving Kisame a killer death-glare. Kisame sighed.

"Fine. Why is Kakashi so important to you?"

Itachi looked down. "It's none of your business."

Kisame sighed. "It's about your time in ANBU together, isn't it?" When he saw Itachi's look, he added, "I know you, Itachi. When I first asked you about your past, the first thing you did was smack me upside the face, and the second thing you did was step on me," he said ruefully. "If you don't want me to know something about you, it's your past. That's the only thing you refuse to talk about. So, it must have something to do that."

"Very good, fish-brains," Itachi said slowly. "Well, your reward for using that scrap of a brain is for me to at least tell you why."

"You fell in love with Kakashi at that point."

Itachi sighed. "Yes," he said heavily. "My, my, it seems you _do _have something resembling a brain in that empty head of yours. Well, then, I supposed I have to reward that as well. I am going to tell you something I never thought I would ever tell you; but that I am.

"When I first met Kakashi, he was…quiet. He was still in shock from his father's suicide, Obito's death, all that. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and he was always alone. He never let anyone near him; if you got closer than three feet, he'd kill you. Finally, I got close enough to him to ask why he was like this. He tried to fight me, of course, but I held him down and demanded to know why he was like this. He told me after I put my knee between his ribs, and after that he kind of…backed off a little. He would come to me sometimes, asking for advice. And then…the Fourth died. God, he was hit so hard…like he is now. He wouldn't eat until I made him. He just wanted to give up. He was like my brother…I cared about him more than anyone in the world ever had. Eventually, he got better. And, the night before I killed them all…I told him what I was going to do." Itachi shook his head. "I never should have told him that. He told me he hated me, so I killed them out of rage…rage that I had lost my closest friend. That's why I had to kill them all: I had killed Shisui, thinking that he was the closest one to me, but instead it was Kakashi.

"And I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

Kakashi gasped, giving away his presence in the room. He shrank back, suddenly afraid of Itachi, and darted back into his room.

"Stupid shark," Itachi spat. He refrained from smacking Kisame, because it wasn't directly his fault, and he did have far less intellect than most people Itachi knew…

Itachi ran after Kakashi, cursing himself the whole time.

Kakashi was sitting in the corner, curled up and sobbing. Itachi could see he was trying to be as small as possible, but it was hardly worth the effort. Itachi sat down across from Kakashi and reached out to him, cursing himself when Kakashi flinched at his touch.

"Why are you so upset?"

Kakashi said nothing, just shrank back even more. He seemed more afraid of Itachi than anything else, and Itachi repeatedly cursed himself for it. The one thing he hated to see more than Kakashi crying, was Kakashi crying because of him. He wasn't sure what hurt more: the tears, or the obvious fear in Kakashi's eyes.

"Come here, love…Kakashi, come here, I would never hurt you, you know that!"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I don't," he gasped, trying to force the words out through his sobs. Itachi put his arms around Kakashi and pulled the jounin into his lap, feeling Kakashi's trembling as he did so. He ran his hand through Kakashi's hair, hoping to calm him down as he did so. Kakashi was in shock and very confused right now; in addition to the mental trauma of earlier, it couldn't be doing wonders for the poor thing. Itachi's caresses seemed to be working; Kakashi's trembling was slowing down a bit. Itachi shifted Kakashi in his lap and began rubbing slow circles on his back, hoping still to calm him down a little more.

"Itachi!"

Itachi sighed at the sharp words driven through the doorway to reach his ears. "What, Leader-sama?"

"Out here; _now_."

Itachi sighed. Although Pein had sounded worse before, Itachi sensed the power and authority behind those words. He stood up, pulling Kakashi up with him. Kakashi seemed to be over the shock by now and was back to clinging to Itachi like a burr.

_"What, _Leader-sama?" Itachi asked tiredly, holding Kakashi against his hip. "Haven't you hurt him enough for one day?" 

Pein slowly smiled. "Of course not," he said, tracing the line of Kakashi's jaw. Kakashi whimpered and crowded into Itachi's chest, clutching at his shoulders and burying his face in the hollow of Itachi's neck. "He needs to know his worth here: and that is _absolutely nothing_."

Itachi's glare hardened, and he turned his body, sheltering Kakashi from the Akatsuki leader. "You're wrong," he growled, voice shaking with anger. "He's not even close to nothing-he's mine, you hear me? If you touch him, I swear on my very own grave, I will rip out your intestines, tie you down with them, and kill you in the most painful way I can possibly think of."

Pein laughed; a low, terrible sound deep in his chest. "I haven't lost a battle thus far, Itachi," he purred, reaching behind him. "If you really want to fight, let's."

Itachi set Kakashi down on the couch, instructing him to stay out of the way.

"Itachi-sama-"

"Stay!"

Kakashi shrank back somewhat, then nodded. Itachi straightened and focused his Sharingan, bringing Pein into his reading.

"Kisame, stay out of this as well," Pein said. "But stay far away from Kakashi. That's what we're fighting about, so don't make it worse just yet."

Kisame grinned and released the handle of Samehada. "Oh, shame. I was hoping I could make this more interesting…"

Pein shook his head firmly, and Kisame backed off. Pein glared at Itachi, pulling a kunai out from behind his back.

"I hope you're ready to die a horrible, slow, and painful death," he hissed, forming a one-handed sign. Itachi grinned and his Sharingan began to spin.

"These eyes have defeated even Orochimaru," he said slowly. Pein could hear the confident undertones in the teen's voice and grit his teeth. This wasn't going to be easy, he knew. Itachi was a terrible, ruthless fighter who dispatched his enemies quickly and efficiently. This was going down as one of his more difficult battles…

"I will not allow you to win against me," Itachi said. "Because if you do, I know you will hurt Kakashi even more, and I can't let that happen; not to my lover, not to the person I care most about. Here's a little present Sasuke tried to give to me…"

Itachi's hands flashed in three familiar signs-

The crackle of blue lightning spilled from Itachi's hands.

A/N: Fight scene!! Review please; you people are starting to slack off!!


	10. Chapter 10

Pein smiled. "Oh? Your little brother gave that to you? Must have hurt…"

"If it ever got to my body, it might have," Itachi said with a shrug. "I broke his arm in three places before he even got close."

Pein laughed. "Good, you'll entertain me."

He vanished.

Itachi's eyes tracked him around to his blind side to put in a strong kick that Itachi barely avoided. He turned, plunging the Chidori into Pein's shoulder. Pein disappeared again, and Itachi saw as he slowed down that he had hit the man's arm. The force of the blow had been re-directed at the last second to only burn Pein's left arm, but it was still bleeding profusely. Itachi smirked.

"Well, if this is the way it's going down, you're not going to like it much," he said smugly. Pein smiled again.

"If this is the full extent of the Sharingan's power, I'm rather disappointed, Itachi."

Itachi smiled in return.

"You're not the only one that can make clones, Pein."

"What?"

The Itachi in front of him blew up, and Pein gave a shout of surprise and jumped back. He grit his teeth and tried to see through the smoke; clever bastard. There was a smoke bomb in there as well!

A strong kick to the back made Pein cough and wheeze from the smoke, and he hurled a kunai in the direction of the attack. There was another one coming already, though: Pein's kunai sailed right through the smoke to strike the wall, and Itachi's fist hit Pein again, this time in the side of the face.

Pein bolted in a random direction, hoping for a way out of the smoke. As soon as the smoke began to thin, however, Itachi kicked him back into the mess, and Pein sighed. This was going to go on for a while, unless…

Pein formed several clones and sent them all out in different directions. He ran out himself, using the clones to confuse Itachi. If the Uchiha was using clones as well, this would force him to either let him have enough time to get out or come himself. Pein could see the smoke lightening; any minute now…

Itachi kicked him back.

Pein could hear his clones vanishing and smiled. So, Itachi was using clones of his own…well, time to end that!

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi knew Pein wasn't just attacking anymore; the leader of the Akatsuki was attacking to gain information. He wanted to know how Itachi was attacking and with what, and where. Well, Itachi could confuse him…

Itachi created another shadow clone, but only one this time. He directed the clone into the smoke and blew it up, trying to hide his true location.

Great. Just in time for the explosion of kunai, shuriken, and other sharp, pointy projectiles.

Sighing, Itachi dodged each of the attacks, redirecting some and completely avoiding others. The weapons fell to the ground around him, and Itachi's Sharingan began to spin, anticipating the next attack.

Very good…he used the weapons to distract me for long enough to get out of the smoke. It wasn't an attack at all.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and two shuriken, each linked by a length of trap wire. His Sharingan was blazing now; Itachi was getting excited. He flung the kunai at Pein, knowing it would miss. Pein dodged easily, and the kunai thudded into the wall behind him. Itachi held one end of the wire in his teeth, and the other shuriken whizzed forward, looping around Pein and coming back to Itachi. Itachi pulled the wire tight, switched out the shuriken in his mouth and hurled the last one. It tangled in Pein's legs and came back to Itachi again. Itachi stuck both shuriken in the floor and held the last in his teeth, forming the signs for a fire jutsu.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The flames raced down the trap wire, lapping eagerly at their newest consumption. Pein glared at Itachi-

And snapped the trap wire.

Itachi halted the fire jutsu, sighing and forming the next jutsu. "Well, Orochimaru seemed fairly scared when he saw this," Itachi said, forming the last sign. "Let's see if the same holds true for you."

The world began to swirl and warp, and Pein grit his teeth, trying genjutsu dispels. But it was too late: Itachi already had him pinned down by massive nails, and was moving after him with a katana. Pein glanced around; no, the world wasn't black and white yet. But if it turned…

Itachi's Sharingan began to spin.

Pein sighed and the world turned to black and white, opposite its normal shade. The sky was blood red, and Pein found himself still nailed down.

"Scary," Kisame commented lightly as the bloodcurdling scream filled the room. Kakashi seemed frightened as much as Pein was, curling into a ball and making himself as small as possible. Kisame laughed, but Kakashi wasn't sure why. _He _couldn't find anything particularly funny about this situation!

"God, I should make popcorn."

Kakashi sighed. It wasn't funny, it really wasn't!

"Well, so much for never losing a battle. That looked too easy…"

Itachi released Pein after the full three days and slumped against the wall, exhausted from Tsukiyomi. Kisame knew he wasn't that tired, but that he was probably trying to regain energy as quickly as possible. Kakashi sat up eagerly.

Itachi looked up again, this time without the Sharingan. "Well, that was too easy…"

Kakashi slipped into Itachi's lap, curling up contentedly. Itachi smiled and gently stroked his hair, calming the jounin as he did so.

Pein's partner burst through the door and immediately panicked.

"Oh my God, holy crap, what happened?! He's never lost a battle, how is he lying on the floor unconscious?! What happened? Is Kakashi alright? Itachi what happened? Someone answer me, Goddammit!!"

Itachi sighed. "Quiet, you'll scare him all over again," he snapped. "I caught Leader-sama in a normal genjutsu and then pulled him into Tsukiyomi. Who ever knew Leader-sama was such a sucker for genjutsus?"

Pein's partner sighed. "Whatever. Is Kakashi alright?"

Itachi nodded. "He's fine; see for yourself."

The woman crouched down next to Kakashi and gently lifted his face, checking him for injury. She finally released him and nodded. "He's okay."

Itachi sighed, but pulled Kakashi back, further into his lap. The jounin buried his face in the hollow of Itachi's shoulder; his favorite spot. Itachi smiled and held him close; he had fought so hard for this, and he wasn't about to let Kakashi go now.

Kakashi relaxed a bit, and Itachi had to smile. He was so cute…

"Itachi, what did you do to Pein?"

Itachi shrugged. "I told you: took the sucker for a ride in Tsukiyomi."

The blue-haired woman sighed and picked up Pein like he weighed next to nothing. Itachi's eyes widened. _Bet _she's _single..._

"I'll get him out of here…you take care of Kakashi. The poor thing's probably about to pass out from fright…"

Itachi nodded, and the Sharingan returned to his eyes. He couldn't see well without it, and if he didn't have to conserve chakra anymore he may as well be able to see.

A small whimper from below him drew Itachi's attention back to Kakashi.

"What's the matter?" Itachi murmured, gently running his hands through Kakashi's hair. "You okay? Kakashi…love?"

Kakashi didn't answer; he simply buried himself further in Itachi's arms. Sighing, Itachi tipped Kakashi's face up to his own.

Kakashi was asleep.

Itachi almost laughed. Kakashi was adorable either way; you would never know he was asleep from the way he slept. He looked like he was awake, only with his eyes closed. He still reacted to touch, and even voice, and Itachi had never really known when Kakashi was asleep and when he wasn't. Not even when they were in ANBU together, sometimes for weeks on end. Kakashi could lock his joints so he could sleep sitting up. Once, Itachi had even seen him sleep standing up.

"Kakashi…wake up…"

Kakashi whined in protest and shifted in Itachi's lap.

"Come on, I know you're awake now," Itachi said, gently lifting Kakashi's body. "Up."

Kakashi whined again, but slowly lifted himself up off Itachi's lap. Itachi smiled and stood up.

"Good boy. Alright, come on…"

Itachi took Kakashi into his arms and kissed him, reassuring the jounin that he was there. He slipped out the door as quietly as he could, ignoring Kisame's inquiries as to where he was going. Kakashi needed to be far away from Kisame for a while; so that was where Itachi was taking him. Far away.

Itachi guided Kakashi through a maze of corridors, hallways, and tunnels, all leading in different directions and confusing Kakashi no end. But Itachi seemed to know where he was going, so Kakashi followed him and trusted him.

Finally, Itachi opened a door and pushed Kakashi ahead of him. Kakashi slipped forward, silent as a shadow, and took in the scene around him.

The rocks in front of them extended into the water; a jetty. Soft, gentle waves lapped at fine, white sand. A light breeze was blowing around, and as Itachi closed the door behind him, he pulled Kakashi around the rocks and onto the sandy shore. Itachi stopped at the water's edge and pulled off his shoes and cloak, leaving them on one of the higher rocks. He walked down to the water, beckoning Kakashi after him. Kakashi followed eagerly, and the two settled in the sand with their feet in the water. The sun was setting over the horizon, painting the sky a deep red-orange with pink and blue bled throughout. Itachi put his arm around Kakashi, and the jounin leaned on his shoulder.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Itachi had been waiting for this one moment in time; he had wanted this since he and Kakashi had first met. He had gone after Kakashi because he loved him; not because he knew too much about the Akatsuki, not because he was a threat. No, he went after Kakashi because he missed him. And since Kakashi had been here, he had had nothing but bad experiences.

Itachi wanted to change that.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

As Kakashi's weight settled on his shoulder, Itachi smiled and pulled him closer. The waves broke gently on the shore, and the sand was yielding to their shifts of weight and movements.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Hai?"

"…what will happen to me…?"

Itachi sighed. "You don't have to worry about that, because I'll be here for you…no matter what happens. Okay?"

"…Hai."

Itachi smiled and leaned forward. Kakashi didn't move at all; Itachi's other hand slipped behind his head and held him gently as he kissed him. It was different than any other kiss Kakashi had ever had; even from Itachi. This was just…different.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

"I love you…you know that, right?"

Kakashi nodded, and Itachi smiled and kissed him again. Kakashi melted into Itachi's arms; he may as well savor this moment, as long as it lasted.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

"I'll never let anything happen to you…that's a promise."

Kakashi shook his head. "All I ask…is that you love me. I don't want to be hurt again…especially not by you. Just love me, and keep me safe. Don't let me go…"

Itachi smiled. "I'd never hurt you," he whispered, kissing Kakashi again. "You know that."

Kakashi nodded. "I-I know…Itachi-sama-"

Itachi shook his head. "I know. Just enjoy it."

Kakashi shrugged. If Itachi wasn't concerned, than neither was he.

As they kissed one last time, Kakashi found himself not only trusting Itachi, but loving him in return.

A/N: Song-Far Away, Nickelback. It's perfect for these two, ne? Review, please!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Itachi-sama…"

Itachi glanced down at Kakashi, kissing his forehead and bringing him closer. "What, love?"

"S-Someone's coming…"

Itachi pulled Kakashi into his arms, staring at the approaching figures. "Whatever happens, I promise I won't let them hurt you. Now, just quiet down and trust me."

Kakashi nodded, curling up in Itachi's lap and tucking himself into the curve of Itachi's arms. He did trust Itachi; he just wanted the reassurance. Itachi held him, and the two continued walking towards them.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. "It's only Sasori and Deidara. They like to come out here, too…"

Kakashi nodded, but stayed in Itachi's lap.

"Come on, love," Itachi prodded, gently shifting Kakashi's weight. "Up…"

Kakashi did as he was told, rising and waiting for Itachi. "Good boy," Itachi murmured, standing up and taking Kakashi into hand. "Come on; we have to go back. I know, I'm sorry," he added quickly, seeing the disappointed look on Kakashi's face. "But we'll come back soon, okay?"

Kakashi seemed satisfied, and a small smile crept over his face as he slipped down further into Itachi's arms. Itachi smiled as well and walked Kakashi back to the stones they had come out of. There, he pulled on his shoes and cloak and ducked into the tunnel. Kakashi followed, but not without a backwards glance at Sasori and Deidara.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pein, you have to understand this! It's not just something you can-"

"I don't care! That Hatake is nothing but trouble; he needs to go!"

"He's not the slave you think he should be, Pein! He deserves better, the poor thing; you can't just keep abusing him like this, he will break! He's fragile, and you don't see to care at all what happens to him!"

"I don't! He's slave; as long as he serves, he can live!"

"That is just…I can't say what it is, you'd kick me out of the Akatsuki for language!"

"Hidan's still here!"

"…point made."

"Just fucking listen to me for once!"

"What if I don't want to?!"

"Do it anyway!"

"Guys, guys-

The two fell silent at the sound of Kisame entering the room. "Ya know who argues _more _than Zetsu?"

Pein glared, but said nothing, so Kisame continued.

"You two!!"

Pein's partner sighed. "Just cut to the chase, kid."

"I want a word with Leader-sama. Alone, if you please?"

"I was just leaving," the woman said frostily. She marched straight out the door, slamming it behind her. Kisame turned to Pein.

"Look, you want Kakashi broken; I want him to be the slave he's supposed to be. I can make you happy; for a little reward."

Pein sighed. "Name your price."

"All you have to do is get Itachi out of here for an hour or so. Just…I dunno, send him on a 'mission' or something. In the hour, Kakashi will be shaking like a leaf; no pun intended."

Pein smiled. "Very well. But, if you fail me-"

"I won't!" Kisame said quickly. "I swear. Just let me prove myself this once-"

Pein waved him off. "Very well. Two days, then."

Kisame nodded once. "Two days."

"See you then."

OOOOOOOOOO

Itachi held Kakashi against his chest. The two were sitting on the couch, Kakashi snuggled into Itachi's chest, Itachi stroking Kakashi's hair. It was the first time Kakashi had been truly calm since he had come to Akatsuki; Kisame was out, several of the Akatsuki embers were out on missions, and Pein and his partner had just finished their argument downstairs. The entire lair was silent.

Kisame stomped in, looking pissed. He dumped Samehada next to the door and went into the bathroom, and Itachi could hear the shower running. Oddly enough, Kakashi still seemed calm…Itachi glanced down.

The jounin was asleep.

Itachi almost laughed. Kakashi was adorable…Itachi picked him up and carried him into the next room, laying him out across the bed and gently closing the door. Kakashi didn't need to hear or see Kisame…

A loud crash issued from the bathroom, followed by several swears. Sighing, Itachi got up and went into the bedroom, expecting Kakashi to be awake. Sure enough, he was, huddled under the sheets, shivering with fear. Usually, loud noises and swearing meant Kisame was coming for him…

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi slowly uncurled, staring at Itachi. Itachi sat down next to him and pulled him into the circle of his arms, running his hands through Kakashi's hair. Kakashi's shaking slowed down, but didn't stop.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay," Itachi whispered. "No one's going to hurt you."

Kakashi seemed to be calming down, so Itachi stood up and stuck his head out of the door, checking for Kisame. Not there. He turned back to Kakashi and scooped him up into his arms again.

"Come here," he whispered, kissing down on Kakashi's soft lips. "No one is going to hurt you," he repeated. "I won't let them. You wanna go meet someone?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Who is it?"

"Sasori; Akasuna no Sasori."

Kakashi shrugged again. "I-I guess…what's he like…?"

"He's really nice," Itachi promised. "He understands what it's like to be in your situation, and he knows what it's like to be abused like Kisame abuses you."

Kakashi shrugged; was he feeling indecisive today, or something? "I guess it wouldn't hurt…why are we…?"

"Because I'm going to be going on missions," Itachi said slowly. He wasn't sure how to break it to Kakashi, but he figured he may as well strike while the iron was hot. "I'll have to leave you alone, and sometimes Kisame will be here and I won't be. You need to be able to stay with someone you and I both trust, so that they can protect you from Kisame."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay…"

Itachi fought down a shocked expression.

"I trust you, Itachi-sama," Kakashi said softly. "If you think I need to know someone else, too, that's okay. I know you need to go away sometimes…I trust you and your decisions."

Itachi smiled. "Well, then, let's go meet Sasori."

Kakashi nodded and followed Itachi. "Kisame, going out," Itachi called as he unlocked the door and stepped out. "Back in an hour or so," he called over his shoulder, closing and locking the door. "Kakashi's with me."

He walked down the hall a bit, finally stopping at a door and knocking. "Sasori…"

"Coming…"

The door swung open, and Itachi was greeted by a Hiruko-less Sasori, panting slightly and almost smiling. One of Itachi's eyebrows rose. "Do I even want to know?"

Sasori shook his head. "Anyway, what?"

"I was hoping you and Kakashi could get acquainted," Itachi said. "If I have to go somewhere and Kakashi can't come with, I need to leave him with someone who I can trust won't hurt him."

Sasori nodded and stepped back. "Okay. You can come in, if you want."

The next hour was spent talking to Sasori. Kakashi seemed interested in him, and Sasori was patient and gentle towards Kakashi. After the hour Itachi had spent in Sasori's room, Kakashi seemed comfortable enough with him and was curled up next to the puppet master, between him and Itachi. Deidara had walked by several times and ruffled Kakashi's hair, making the jounin shake his head so his hair fell back into place. Itachi smiled and smoothed it out, and Kakashi would lean against him, purring contentedly. Sasori had sat down next to them at that point, and with a bit of gentle prodding from Itachi, Kakashi curled up on his other side, next to Sasori.

"Thanks," Sasori said as Itachi stood up to leave. Itachi nodded.

"Thank _you," _he said. "Now that Kakashi's comfortable with you, I feel better about leaving him here when I have to go out on missions. Thanks again; see you around."

Sasori nodded and closed the door after Itachi and Kakashi. The two made their way down the hall to Itachi's room. Itachi unlocked the door, and the two entered quietly. Kisame was probably pouting in the common room downstairs, because he wasn't here! Itachi glanced at the clock: 5:27. He had to make dinner…sighing, Itachi got out a box of rice and some vegetables, then began digging around in the cabinets for something like soy sauce.

Kakashi put a small bottle in his hand.

Itachi glanced at the label and smiled. "Thank you. I was looking for this…" Kakashi had found the soy sauce, and Itachi was currently doubting his skills in the kitchen. "Where was it?"

"Fridge."

Itachi shook his head. "Is this _supposed _to be-oh, yeah…'Refrigerate after opening.' Yeah, I'm smart."

Kakashi smiled and stepped around him, then began cutting the vegetables. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"

Kakashi stopped cutting for a moment to glance at Itachi. "You can only survive so long on take-out and instant ramen."

Itachi grinned and filled the pot with water, then turned on the stove and left it to boil. "So, how long have you been doing this?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I was always on my own, so I learned to cook and everything really young…around ten I was making my own meals. Before that, the old lady next door would help me. She was nice, but kinda weird…"

Itachi smiled. "I was considered nothing short of a failure in the kitchen by my mother," he said dryly. "I could cut a person to pieces, but I couldn't even slice an apple."

Kakashi shook his head. "What did you do?"

Itachi blushed. "Copied her with the Sharingan one night."

Kakashi finished cutting the vegetables and scraped them into the pot with the rice. "Cheater. I learned it right."

"By accidentally cutting yourself, burning yourself, and eating more take-out than you ever thought existed on the planet?"

"…bizarrely close."

Itachi shook his head. "Well, you were kind of a masochist anyway…"

Kakashi pulled two plates out of the cabinet and two pairs of chopsticks out of a drawer. "So I didn't have to cut myself."

Itachi glanced at Kakashi's wrists as he handed him the plates; there was only one scar, on his left wrist. "Where'd that come from?" he asked, inclining his head. Kakashi glanced down at it.

"Oh, that? Mission…"

"Uh-huh."

Itachi put the food on each plate, handing one to Kakashi and taking the other himself. He and Kakashi sat down at the table and started to eat, wondering where Kisame was.

OOOOOOOOO

"Well, Tsunade, it seems we have enough information to send out another squad…but if this doesn't work, I don't think we can get Kakashi back at all."

Tsunade sighed. "It's the only way. I know Itachi's difficult, but he values Kakashi above everything else. If Kakashi were to get hurt or was in danger of getting hurt, Itachi will put Kakashi first. And if that means giving him up, he will."

"You sound very confident, Tsunade-hime," Koharu said slowly. "How sure are you this will work?"

Tsunade sighed again. "Not sure at all…but this is our last bet, so we almost have no choice but to gamble it all."

Koharu sighed in return. "Very well. But this is our last try, alright?"

Tsunade nodded. "Hai."

"Take ANBU squads three and four. You stay here; Sakura can go if she wants. If you are not back-with or without Kakashi-in three days, we will send other after you. Go."

Tsunade gave a short bow of respect and exited the room, Sakura still trailing behind her. If this didn't work…

She was going after Kakashi herself.

A/N: Well, we all know Tsunade doesn't think before she acts, so…


	12. Chapter 12

Pein exhaled slowly as he tipped his head back and rested it on the back of the couch. He wanted nothing more right now than to simply sleep for the next twenty years. That Hatake…he drove him crazy. Whenever he was around him he just wanted to take him, and take him hard, to make him love him…to beat him senseless, or at least until the damn slave went crazy with fear. He would look so beautiful tainted with blood like that…Pein's slave, and his alone, and his to claim; his to mark, his to love, his to hurt, his to keep, his to kill-

"You seem horny."

Konan was staring at Pein, looking fairly amused. Pein flipped her off and went back to his dirty thoughts, leaving Konan sighing and wondering why she put up with him. Oh, right: she didn't.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Konan grouched, poking Pein in the forehead.

"No," Pein mumbled. "Just until I have an explosive orgasm."

Konan shrieked. Pein received a firm smack to the back of the head, and Konan found herself wanting to beat him senseless. 

"I really ought to smack you!"

"You just did," Pein muttered, with the same deadpan tone as if he had never been touched to begin with.

"Augh!"

Konan proceeded to beat Pein up.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi was finally lying down and napping, leaving Itachi free to do whatever he wanted for an hour or so; or at least until Kisame came back. Then he would make a lot of noise, wake Kakashi up, and scare the poor thing out of his mind. If the jounin hadn't already lost it…which was a likely possibly at this point…

"Itachi-sama?"

Kakashi had poked his head out of the doorway, looking so timid and shy Itachi wanted to just grab him and hold him forever. He probably wanted him to anyway-

"Can I…can I come in and sit with you?"

"Of course," Itachi murmured. He scooted over on the couch and gestured to the spot next to him. Kakashi curled up on the opposite side, clearly not wanting to disturb Itachi, but missing him all the same. Finally, Itachi couldn't stand it anymore. He reached over and pulled Kakashi up against his side, feeling the jounin's body tense with apprehension.

"Come here, love," Itachi whispered, motioning to Kakashi to get comfortable against his body. Suddenly realizing what Itachi was saying, Kakashi crawled closer and curled up underneath Itachi's arm, against his side and resting his head on Itachi's shoulder; the one spot he seemed to like the most, the hollow between the neck and the shoulder. Kakashi got himself comfortable and promptly fell asleep.

The door opened almost silently, and Sasori walked in.

"How is he?"

Kakashi woke up at the sound of Sasori's voice. It seemed he had only been dozing…

"Sasori-sama," he greeted, sitting up.

"Hello, my sweet," Sasori murmured, gently kissing Kakashi's forehead. Over the course of the past few days, Itachi had noticed that just about everyone who had met Kakashi had a pet name for him. Everyone, of course, except for Pein, who simply referred to him as "that dumb animal Itachi keeps" or "the slave." Konan was constantly reprimanding him for treating Kakashi so harshly; then, she would turn to Kakashi and whisper an apology, often accompanied by a soft kiss. She often called Kakashi by his name, but she was not above using her own pet name for him: shadow. She thought of him as a shadow: silent, but always there, not quite ever noticed, but loved all the same. And when you wanted it, you could almost always find it somewhere, its only purpose to make you feel better. Kakashi was always trailing after Itachi like he was attached to his shadow, she said; Pein then muttered something about how Kakashi should be attached to a leash, and Konan promptly smacked him.

"Hidan and Kakuza really wanted to meet Kakashi today. They said I will be going on a mission tomorrow with Deidara and they caught a rumor you'll be going next week and Deidara and I will still be away. Is it okay if they come and see him?"

"What about Konan?" Itachi asked. Sasori snorted.

"You really want him around Leader-sama?"

Itachi sighed. "I agree, bad idea. Alright, I'm okay with it if Kakashi is." Itachi looked down at his lover. "Well, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Okay…"

Itachi smiled. "Okay, they can come whenever they want today."

Sasori nodded. "I'll run and tell them."

He slipped out the door, softly closing it behind him and leaving Itachi alone with Kakashi.

"Come here, love," Itachi murmured, tucking Kakashi under his arm again. Kakashi settled contentedly against his ribs, head still resting in his favorite spot. Itachi ran his other hand down Kakashi's sides, feeling for his ribs. A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth; Kakashi was starting to fill out again. He was no longer the scrawny scrap of life he had become within days at Akatsuki; with Itachi's and Konan's gentle care, he had become once again the blooming flower Itachi had always known.

"Hey."

Kakuza and Hidan entered the room quietly, Hidan dumping his scythe next to the door. Kakuza made his way over to Itachi and sat down next to Kakashi, who recoiled slightly at the sight of Kakuza.

"He's nervous," Itachi said softly. "Let him know you're not going to hurt him, and offer to let him sit close to you. He likes close contact, but you have to be very gentle-"

Kakashi settled against Kakuza's side.

Kakuza's eyes widened, and he glanced at Itachi looking for an explanation. Itachi shrugged, so Kakuza began to hesitantly lower his arms around Kakashi's body.

"Aw…he's cute," he said. "Oh, wait, hold on…Itachi, he's shaking, bad."

Itachi reached over and placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, cursing himself when Kakashi flinched at his touch. "Kakashi come here," Itachi murmured. "Kakashi…'kashi, love, what's wrong?"

Kakashi leaped back into Itachi's arms, shaking and fighting back tears.

"Kakashi, what's the matter?" Itachi asked, surprised. Usually, Kakashi wouldn't go near someone if he was nervous or afraid: he would cling to Itachi in pure terror.

"Kakashi, talk to me-what's wrong?"

All he got was a choked sob.

"Kakashi!"

Hidan walked over and sat down in the recliner across from the couch, glancing at Kakashi every now and then, but mainly sitting quietly and not even offering a word.

Itachi held Kakashi in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to him and trying to get him to calm down enough to tell him what happened. Kakuza began to gently massage Kakashi's back, running his hands over the pale, smooth skin which was remarkably free of scars.

"Kakashi."

Itachi lifted Kakashi's face with one hand, forcing the jounin to look at him. "Now, talk to me. What happened?"

Kakashi swallowed hard and began speaking quietly. At first, Itachi didn't know what he was saying; then, he realized that Kakashi was speaking using an old ANBU code. Itachi fell right back into it, the knowledge suddenly coming back to him.

When both fell silent, Hidan piped up. "What were you saying?"

"He says he smells Kisame, and that's why he panicked," Itachi said. "He thinks that it's better to let himself be abused, rather than be hit twice; once as the initial strike, then again for trying to get away. He smelled Kisame on Kakuza's clothes, and thought Kisame had come for him, I guess. He just wants to give you what you want; he'll do anything you tell him to, really. He's so sweet…Kisame doesn't deserve him."

"No one deserves him," Hidan said, "Except you. And maybe Konan-but seriously, Itachi, he loves you and you love him. You two belong together…"

Kakuza suddenly said, "Oh! I was talking to Kisame earlier today. He wanted my help finding a scroll-a scroll for a binding jutsu. I lied, of course, and said I didn't have it. But Itachi, please, be careful-Kisame has been with Leader-sama a lot lately, and they've both got it in for Kakashi. So please…watch out for him."

Itachi nodded. "I will; thank you, Kakuza. Kakashi, I know he smells like Kisame-you can smell rotten fish anywhere. But it's not, I promise. Check him with your Sharingan if you want. The only reason you smell Kisame is because he and Kakuza were talking earlier. I guess the two of them brushed up against on another…"

"Just our cloaks," Kakuza said slowly. "But I hate to take it off, it'll probably scare him…"

"Hm…well, we'll see how he does with Hidan, and maybe if he's feeling a little better we can try again without the cloak. Trust me if he's scared, he won't go to you. "

Kakuza nodded. "I'm sorry, I truly am-"

"It's not your fault."

Hidan and Kakuza stood up and switched places, and Hidan settled next to Kakashi. Itachi wiped the last of the tears from his face and gently kissed him, then stood up and walked behind the couch. He was in a good position; he could stay far enough away that Kakashi could concentrate on Hidan alone, but close enough that he could step in if something went wrong.

Kakashi was slowly working his way over to Hidan, stopping every few inches and waiting to see what Hidan would do. The missing-nin did nothing until Kakashi was only a few inches away from him; then he raised a hand to see if Kakashi would let him touch him.

The jounin shot backwards with a sharp yelp.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay," Itachi whispered. He offered Kakashi his hand, and Kakashi moved closer to him, trying to get comfort from him. Itachi, however, withdrew his hand and encouraged Kakashi to try again.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," Hidan said quietly, extending his arm to Kakashi. "Come here, it's okay…come here-"

Kakashi slowly crept forward, and Hidan could see he was taking in his scent from afar, memorizing exactly how he smelled for future reference. The more he took in, the more curious he seemed; Kakashi was edging closer, and his curiosity seemed to be overriding his fear. As long as Hidan didn't make any sudden movements, he would probably be alright. His arm was still extended to Kakashi, still offering his embrace to the frightened jounin. Finally, Kakashi stopped at Hidan's outstretched hand-

And pressed the side of his face to it.

Hidan's heart turned over in his chest; Kakashi wasn't afraid of him anymore! He was willing to touch him! Hidan almost reached out and pulled the jounin into his chest, but managed to refrain from doing so as not to scare Kakashi again. Kakashi put his head down in a gesture of submission, waiting to see what Hidan would do. Hidan knew Kakashi was testing him; to see if he would want to control him, or if he would respect him and wait for him to make the next move, disciplining when necessary. Hidan gently took Kakashi into his lap, kissing him and paying close attention to see if Kakashi was afraid. He was shaking slightly, but there probably wasn't much Hidan could do about that; only assure Kakashi that he wouldn't be harmed. He gently stroked Kakashi's hair, holding him against his chest and occasionally placing a small kiss on Kakashi's soft lips. Eventually, Kakashi calmed down and was laying quietly with Hidan.

Itachi smiled and approached the two. "Getting along well enough?"

Hidan smiled. "He's so sweet…he's beautiful, Itachi, he really is. You're lucky to have him."

Itachi's smile broadened at the compliment, and he lifted Kakashi back into his arms. "Hate to rain on your parade, but he's probably really stressed right now. I want to calm him down before we try with Kakuza…"

Kakuza and Hidan switched seats again, Kakuza shrugging off his cloak to see if that would help Kakashi get over Kisame's scent on him. Kakashi seemed frightened by the patchwork stitches all over Kakuza's body, but he made an effort not to show it, instead curling up against Itachi's shoulder. Kakuza smiled.

"He's brave." He slowly held out his hand, much the same way Hidan had done, and said, "Come here, Kakashi…come on, it's okay, I won't hurt you…"

Kakashi's shaking was slowing down; Itachi knew it was taking him a while, but slowly he was getting used to Kakuza. He continued to hold Kakashi in his lap, though; when Kakashi wanted to leave and explore further, he could.

After an hour, Kakashi was allowing Kakuza to touch him, and occasionally hold him, but not for long. Then, he would start to shake, and, if Kakuza didn't get him back to Itachi fast enough, he would start to cry. Itachi would then have to hold him for a while, until he calmed down, and then they would try again. Kakashi was still a bit wary of Kakuza for carrying Kisame's scent, though; he wasn't happy about it, but slowly he was growing used to Kakuza, even starting to like him.

It took two and a half hours, but finally Kakashi was allowing Kakuza to hold him for longer periods of time. After that entire time he had spent getting to know Hidan and Kakuza he was stressed, tired, and exhausted. Itachi excused himself, put Kakashi to bed, and came back to his living room to talk to Hidan and Kakuza.

"Well?"

"He's adorable," Hidan said. "I love him. He's very sweet, as well; like a flower. So small and beautiful, yet so fragile and easy to harm as well. One wrong word could crush him, just as one misstep can crush a flower."

"Poetic," Kakuza said dryly. "Where'd you take that from?"

"That is copyright of me," Hidan replied. "So I guess you could say my brain."

Kakuza sighed. "I think he's a little shadow…in every way."

Itachi gave him a lopsided grin. "Oo, tough luck-Konan beat you to it. That's exactly how she thinks of him too…"

Kakuza smiled. "Well, he also kind of reminds me of a frightened puppy: hurt, over and over again, but never learns to hate. He never learned how to dislike, only how to love and to be loved. Unfortunately, not everyone loves him…and he's so fragile, he just breaks right into pieces-"

"Itachi!"

Sasori burst through the doorway, panting and Hiruko-less, his wings splattered with blood and his entire body practically drenched in it.

"There are so many…Konoha's last-ditch effort was to send every single one of their ANBU to attack us!"

Itachi swore harshly and climbed to his feet. Hidan was already out the door, only having stopped for his scythe, and was now catapulting down the hall. Kakuza hesitated.

"What about you?!"

"I'm getting Kakashi," Itachi said. "Don't wait for; just go! I'm taking him away from here-somewhere safe." At Kakuza's look, Itachi shook his head. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Now go!"

Kakuza faltered, but went, and Itachi bolted into the bedroom. He prayed he could get Kakashi out otherwise…

He could lose him forever.

A/N: Kakashi is loved by all. Review, please!!


	13. Chapter 13

Itachi swept Kakashi into his arms and began to run.

Kakashi woke up almost immediately, staring up at Itachi curiously. "Itachi-sama?"

Itachi glanced down at Kakashi, gazing up at him, the look of a curious little puppy on his face. "Shhhhhh, it's okay. Listen to me Kakashi, and listen well."

Kakashi expression changed to concern, and he nodded. Itachi continued speaking in a quiet voice that still rang of authority.

"Konoha has staged one last ditch-effort to re-claim you. If they find you, you'll never see me again, so don't let them find you, okay?"

Kakashi nodded, and Itachi gave a small sigh of relief. He rushed through the tunnels leading to the beach and kicked open the door impatiently. He set Kakashi down once they were outside and led him through the maze of rocks.

"Stay quiet, and you should be safe here," Itachi said, standing across from Kakashi. "I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I have to fight. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Kakashi's grip on his sleeve stopped Itachi as he turned to leave.

"What, love?" he whispered softly.

"…don't kill them…"

Itachi's look softened, and he reached out to cup Kakashi's face in his hands, lifting Kakashi's eyes to his own. "I'll try."

Kakashi looked down at the sand as Itachi turned and ran back to the hideout, hoping his lover could keep his promise.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sasori sighed as hacked through another ninja. He really didn't feel like killing this many people…he just wanted them to go away. Hidan was torturing what looked like six ANBU at once; how he got all their blood was another thing, but Sasori could tell that it was there. Hidan seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the experience, though, and two ANBU had suicided already; too much for them, Sasori supposed.

"Sasori-Danna, look out, un! Because art is a bang!!"

Sasori sighed and jumped back as Deidara dropped another small bomb on two ANBU. The bomb went off, injuring both ANBU.

"I leave the rest to you, Danna! I'm going to find the healer-"

"Kakuza did that," Sasori interjected. "All four are dead, he says. You find the commander and kill him!"

"Actually, there are six."

Sasori sighed. "I leave it you then, you hyper-active beast, you."

Deidara chuckled and hopped on his bird, flying off down the hall. Several seconds later, Deidara came flying back, hurling two bombs over his shoulder. Sasori couldn't help but laugh as there was a shout of _"What the fuck?!!" _and then an explosion. Deidara grinned and flew into the smoke, only to be repeatedly insulted and have exploding tags attached to kunai thrown at him.

"You call that art?! Ha!! Stupid idiots! Art is a bang, and is beautiful!"

"Deidara, don't overdo it," Sasori sighed. "The building needs to stay intact, okay?"

Deidara pouted, but nodded an grunted a "Hai, Danna," and hurled a spider at an ANBU the spider blew up in the man's face, and Deidara laughed.

"Serves you right, bastard!"

He flipped someone else the bird, then threw an exploding one, much to Zetsu's amusement. The cannibal's face was covered in blood; Sasori shook his head and spat poisoned needles.

"Hey, how's it goin'-oh, your mouth's full!"

Itachi laughed at Kisame's joke and jumped down from the ceiling. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

"That little puppy is rubbing off on you," Sasori said jokingly, and Itachi looked shocked.

"What? Kakashi? No way!"

Sasori smiled and shook his head. "Hey, we cut down about two thirds, wanna help us with the rest?"

Itachi snorted. "Not really. Kakashi told me not to kill them if I could help it, so now I feel really guilty."

Kakuza sighed. "Ah, young love. Anyway, I have replaced both my lost hearts, so I should be okay now. I took them from the medics I killed. Well, two out of four."

Itachi sighed. "Try not to kill, okay? Kakashi told me not kill them, so now I have a guilt complex."

Deidara came back. "I took out six at once, un! Aren't you proud of me, Danna?"

Sasori nodded quickly. "Yes, Deidara, I'm very proud. Now can you take out the rest?"

"Sure, un!"

"Go to Kakashi," Sasori whispered. "I can't find Kisame or Leader-sama, so, please, go to him. If they or some ANBU find him, it's trouble. There aren't many left, so go!"

Itachi nodded and rushed back to Kakashi.

OOOOOOOOO

"Kakashi…? Kakashi, where are you? Kakashi, answer me or I'll set the dogs on you!"

Kakashi recognized the voice of Inuzuka Hana and panicked. Her dogs were very loyal to her, and would certainly track him and try to bring him to her if they had to die to do it. Kakashi either had to move or go quietly or risk the dogs.

"Beat it."

Itachi was suddenly standing over him just as Hana and her team rounded the corner, dogs snarling and barking. Without thinking, Kakashi surrounded himself with his own pack of ninken, and they immediately began pacing around him, hackles raised and teeth bared.

"Kakashi, tell the dogs to stay out of the way. If I have to fight, I will."

"Hana, go back!" Kakashi pleaded. "You can't win, just go back! I don't want you to get hurt, he will hurt you, Hana, please-!"

"Kakashi…" Hana whispered. She glanced at Itachi, standing protectively in front of Kakashi, and then at Kakashi, kneeling inside the circle of his dogs, pleading with her to go back. "Kakashi, I'm sorry…"

"Hana, no-!"

"Sit!"

The dogs reluctantly sat down around Hana, but they still snarled at Itachi and occasionally barked. Itachi exhaled slowly and turned around to look at Kakashi.

"Are you alright?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'm fine, Itachi-sama, please-"

"Hush, love, I already told you, I wouldn't kill anyone." he turned around to glare at Hana again. "Although, injury is a different story…"

"Itachi-sama!" Kakashi cried. Itachi laughed cruelly.

"Relax, love, I'm just playing with her."

Kakashi's pout was so adorable, Itachi almost felt bad. "Well, don't do that either!" he whined. Itachi's smile broadened and approached Kakashi's dogs.

"You know who I am and what I want."

The largest of the females snarled and glared Itachi right in the face. She was a massive, furry animal with a scar across her muzzle. She was pitch black, and she looked fairly angry with Itachi.

"Get away from him, scum!" she yipped, missing a bite at Itachi's hand.

"Amayo, please-"

Kakashi quieted the dog, but the German Shepherd still gave a whole-hearted snap at Itachi when the Uchiha offered her his hand. It seemed that Amayo had a mind of her own when it came to Kakashi being threatened…

"Inuzuka Hana, ANBU officer, vet, and friend of Kakashi's. I would like to see him, please."

The dog gave her a warning growl, but let her approach Kakashi. Hana crouched down in front of Kakashi and ran her hand down the side of his face, wiping away the smallest drop of blood, sprayed from Itachi's hand. Kakashi didn't seem offended by the gesture, something Itachi bristled at. Kakashi was his and his alone-this girl had to understand that!

But then again, both Kakashi's and Hana's ninken were probably too much for him. An enormous pack of furious dogs…hm, not good. Especially the "furious" part.

Itachi sighed and sat down against a rock. "If you hurt him, so help me God-"

Hana sighed. "Whatever. I'm not going to risk trying to get him back, since I'm alone, but I have a confession to make, Itachi."

One of Itachi's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing, so Hana continued.

"I like you."

Kakashi smiled, but hid this behind his arms, which were laid across his knees. One of Hana's dogs snickered at Itachi, and the rest joined in, howling their laughter to the skies.

"God, you're gullible," Hana said, looking at Itachi's stupefied face. Itachi glanced behind him-

And promptly stabbed three ANBU at once.

Kakashi shrank back, hiding his tears and trying to mask his sobs. Itachi hadn't even blinked as he killed the ANBU; he had simply thrown the kunai, and every one of them had hit. He hadn't even looked. Hana grit her teeth and stepped towards Kakashi again. The dogs parted to allow her back into the circle, then re-formed it around her and Kakashi. Hana's own dogs added to the defenses and began to howl as they caught scent of a new enemy.

"What is it, Kamina?"

One of Hana's gray dogs had bared something to Hana, and she responded immediately, drawing several kunai and looking around. Itachi smiled.

"My companions are on their way," he said smoothly, standing up. "They will be here shortly. So I suggest you get moving or else you will dealt with accordingly."  
Hana grit her teeth and glared at Itachi. "You…

One of Hana's other gray dogs came up to her, sniffed, and yipped a short message. A grin slowly spread across Hana's face, and she put the kunai back into her pouch.

"Wrong enemies, Uchiha."

Itachi sighed. "I was afraid of that. Kakashi, I might have to kill a couple people, so I hope you don't mind-"

"No!"

Itachi sighed again. He hated upsetting Kakashi…

"Kakashi, either come with me or I have to start killing ANBU. Take your pick."

Kakashi lifted his head for a moment, then put it back into his arms, like a small puppy laying its head on its paws. Itachi's heart melted at the sight, and he almost smiled. "The dogs won't let you," he finally said. "Even if I decided I would come with you, the dogs won't let you get anywhere near me."

"…can't one thing go right…?"

Hana smirked. "Nope. Guess you're cornered, Uchiha."

"Not cornered," Itachi corrected. "Just at a stop light."  
One of the dogs yipped again, and Hana swore hard enough to give Hidan a run for his money. "Crappity, crap, crap, crap…"

Hana sighed as six Akatsuki members came running up behind Itachi, and the Uchiha wore such a damnable smile she swore she was willing to risk her life to smack it off his face.

"Well, my little flower, I bid thee adieu," Kisame sneered, lifting Samehada. "Unless thee prefers to spare herself and run like the noble coward I know thy is?"

"Okay, what century are we in again?" Hana mocked. "Oh, right: it doesn't matter, you're so old!"

"Ouch, bitch, that hurt," Itachi laughed, elbowing his partner in the ribs. The rest of the Akatsuki cackled with laughter, everyone chipping in to make fun of Kisame. They didn't notice, in all the laughing, that Hana was slipping away, Kakashi in her arms.

"Hey, she's getting away!"

With another round of swearing, Hana broke into a run, dogs loping alongside her.

The last thing she saw was Itachi jump in front of her, halting her movement, and someone else struck her on the back of the neck. Hana crumpled, and Kakashi was left in Itachi's arms.

A/N: Fluffy…and Hana's cool, and she never gets enough credit in the series. Oh, well; it's like that. The minor characters are the coolest. Review please!!


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi swept Kakashi into his arms as Hana fell, catching him as he fell. He could hear Kakashi's desperate pleas to him-not to kill her, to let her go, to just leave her be-

Itachi sighed. "Back off," he finally said. The rest of the Akatsuki looked surprised; they glanced at Itachi as if asking him _what the hell are you thinking? _Itachi looked down at Kakashi; the jounin looked so small and insignificant now that Itachi looked at him: cowering in fear, huddled into Itachi's chest, splattered with blood from Itachi's body, shaking like an abused puppy. Itachi sighed and kissed him softly, trying to calm him. Kakashi pushed himself down farther into Itachi's embrace, burying his face into Itachi's neck. Itachi felt a small smile teasing at the corners of his lips; Kakashi was adorable…

"Leave her," Itachi said, turning and walking away, sheltering Kakashi in his arms. "If Kakashi is so vehement about letting her live so be it. Come on, all of you."

He walked back to his apartment, taking the long way around. Zetsu probably wasn't finished with the bodies yet…

OOOOOOOOO

"Something's not right…"

Konan glanced at Pein. "What?"

Pein shook his head. "No…it just feels wrong somehow. I mean, _all _of their ANBU? Konoha would never do that…not in a million years. There's some sort of trick to it…and they were all so easy to kill, as well. Or maybe they're not dead…could other villages be involved in this?"

Konan shook her head. "I doubt it. All this over one jounin? True, he is incredibly powerful, but still…they've lost Hokages without this much fuss!"

Pein shook his head. "I'm heading down to the library. I need to see what we have on the Hatakes, and why Konoha is making such a big deal out of it all."

Konan sighed. "Just try not to overdo it, ne?"

Pein snorted. "Please. The last time I read a book was as far as I could drop-kick one."

"Speaking of kicking, I don't trust you as far as I can kick you, so if I hear one-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gone. And I'm not scared of you either!"

Konan grinned and went back to reading her own romance novel. "Right…"

OOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had cleaned up Kakashi with a bit of difficulty. The silver-haired jounin was skittish about something or the other, and Itachi was having a bit of trouble with him. But eventually, Kakashi was clean and dressed again, and Itachi was heading down to library, Kakashi at his heels. He wanted to get another book to read, and Kakashi could probably use something to do as well.

Within the space of five minutes, Kakashi had sat down on the floor at Itachi's feet, leaning affectionately against his legs. Itachi had smiled and settled with the book he had in his hand, not wanting to disturb Kakashi. He had wanted to get some notes on the jinchuuriki and bijuu he had been assigned, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki's. When he sat down, he had started reading, and then Kakashi had come back, a book in his hand, and settled against Itachi's legs. Itachi had invited him up on the couch, but Kakashi had simply shook his head and continued reading. Itachi shrugged and left Kakashi to his book.

The door opened, and Pein walked in. Itachi continued to act natural; if Kakashi looked up from his book and saw Pein, he would panic. Itachi wanted to give him no reason to do so.

"Relax, I'm not here for him," Pein sneered as he saw Itachi's look. He smirked when Kakashi's head whipped up and he suddenly crowded behind Itachi's outstretched legs. "But hell, I wish I was. Just keep him quiet and out of the way; I don't feel like tripping over your pet."

Itachi snarled, but said nothing, instead flipping Pein the bird. Pein rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Itachi to move his legs aside and pull Kakashi into his lap. "Hush, love, it's okay," he murmured, stroking Kakashi's hair. He could feel Kakashi trembling under his touch, and tried his best to calm him.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay," Itachi continued, running one hand through Kakashi's hair. "It's okay…"

Kakashi was slowly calming down, but Itachi still hated Pein for making his presence known to Kakashi. However, since Pein was no longer in sight, Kakashi was quieting much faster.

"Hey."

Kakashi's head came up again, a sharp breath coming fast through his mouth. He began shaking again-at least, until he saw it was only Sasori. Then he seemed to calm down considerably, and greeted Sasori by resting his head against Sasori's hand.

"He is so cute, Itachi," Sasori was saying. "I can't understand why Pein and Kisame find it so necessary to hurt him like this…"

Itachi nodded, and Kakashi turned in a circle before curling up again in Itachi's lap. Sasori smiled. "Deidara's coming by in a minute and he wants to say hi. That okay?"

"Of course," Itachi replied. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded and pushed his head under Itachi's hand, needing the reassurance that he was there. Itachi smiled and began stroking along Kakashi's soft silver hair, giving him the extra confidence he needed.

"Wow, everyone's here. We havin' a party or somethin'?"

Itachi smiled as Hidan and Kakuza walked in, Hidan taking a seat next to Itachi and brushing off Itachi's hand, replacing it instead with his own. Hidan could see Kakashi's nose twitch as he inhaled his scent, then relaxed again as he realized it was only Hidan. Kakuza stood behind Itachi, a small smile underneath his mask.

The door slammed open.

"Only one person that could be," Itachi muttered as Kisame ambled over to the group.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Kisame approached Kakashi, and the jounin immediately shrank back. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi and stood, holding Kakashi as close as he could.

"A fat loser, that's what!" Itachi spat, turning his body away from Kisame. "Leave him alone, dammit!"

Kisame snickered. "Yeah, yeah." he reached over and ran his hand along Kakashi's jaw line. As Itachi was moving to sweat Kisame away, the shark-man pulled his hand back-

Only to send it flying forward again.

His fist hit Kakashi hard enough for the silver-haired ninja to fall back, ripped from Itachi's arms, and onto the floor. A startled yelp burst from his throat as he hit the ground, and he instinctively scrambled back to Itachi.

A large foot fell in his way.

Kakashi halted and looked up at the person who had blocked his path. He found himself staring into a grinning blue face, and he whimpered and slid back along the floor. Itachi and several others were fighting to get to him, but Kisame kicked him back and slammed him into the wall, fitting his enormous hand around Kakashi's neck and pinning him to the wall. A choked sob escaped Kakashi's mouth, and tears began to flow down his face.

"Let him go, Kisame!"

"Yeah! You're so mean, un!"

"Let him go, you fucking jackass! When the poor thing's crying, you stop hurting him! Or, you just don't do it to begin with!"

"Let him go, Kisame. Or I'll make sure you regret it."

"How can you just up and hit him like that? He didn't do anything!"

Itachi kicked Kisame's feet out from underneath him, catching Kakashi at the same time. Kakashi's whimpering was heart-rending to Itachi; he hated seeing him so upset.

"Get out," snarled Sasori. "Lest I blow your brains out!"

Kisame drew Samehada, moving it threateningly towards Sasori. "Watch it, freak," he snarled. "Lest I shave your pretty cherry wood to mulch!"

"What did you say, asswipe?!"

"You heard me, little dipshit-beat it!"

Sasori gave Kisame nothing more than a warning growl before whipping out a scroll and fitting it between his fingers. "If you're lucky, I'll kill you _before_ I make you into a puppet!"

"You're not so lucky," Kisame said, pulling the wrappings off Samehada. "You'll have to watch as I shave your pretty little body to bits!"

"Everybody knock it off."

Konan had appeared and pushed the crowds aside, forcing them to part for her. "Is he okay?" When Itachi nodded, she turned to the rest of the Akatsuki. "Go," she said. "Do whatever you have to, and ignore each other. Kisame, just get out."

As the crowds dispersed, Konan could hear the insults directed at Kisame. "Jerk."

"Ass."

"Dipshit."

Itachi was still holding Kakashi in his lap. He had managed to stop him from crying, but the jounin was still shaking badly and clinging to Itachi. Itachi was holding him in his lap, keeping Kakashi tucked under his arm and up against his chest. Kakashi's arms were wrapped tightly around Itachi's neck, and he seemed like he never wanted to let go. Konan approached him slowly, keeping an eye out for any sign of distress on Kakashi's side.

"He seems to be okay physically," Konan was saying. "But emotionally, it's a different story. Just keep him with you and away from Kisame and Pein, alright?" She stood up and walked away, giving Kisame a glare and a bird before she left. Kisame swiped at the back of Kakashi's head when he thought Itachi wasn't looking, missed as Itachi batted him away and kicked him in the ribs, and stood up and left. Itachi sighed and straightened, pulling Kakashi up with him.

"Come on," he said softly, kissing Kakashi's forehead. "We're going to back to the room, okay? Get your book…we're out of here."

Kakashi reluctantly bent over, leaving Itachi's embrace for a moment to pick up his book. He walked with Itachi all the way back to Itachi's room, then settled quietly in the corner and started to read again. Itachi sighed; Kakashi had chosen the corner farthest from where everyone usually was, and he was sitting behind a bookshelf, almost completely out of sight.

"Kakashi, come over here," Itachi said exasperatedly. "The couch is here for a reason; you're allowed to sit on it, you know!"

Kakashi looked down, closing the book and folding his hands on top of its paperback cover. "Not while Kisame-sama's around," he said quietly.

"Well, _I'm _around, so I say you're allowed to sit on the couch."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm okay right here-"

"No, you're not," Itachi said. "You're not a dog-you can sit up here."

Kakashi shrugged again and slowly stood up, walking silently over to the couch. He curled up against the end and opened his book, and Itachi smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOO

"I made dinner already."

"_Thank you_, love."

A week later and Kakashi was beginning to flower once more. He was still quiet and shy, but at least he wasn't shivering in fear when he was anywhere but Itachi's arms…

Itachi took the plate from Kakashi's hands, greeting him with a kiss as he dumped his equipment near the door. He set the food and the pair of chopsticks Kakashi handed him on the table, then took Kakashi into his arms and kissed him again.

"Missed you," he whispered, running his hands through Kakashi's hair. Kakashi had been staying with Sasori for three days; Itachi had a mission.

"Me too," Kakashi murmured, burying his face in Itachi's neck. Itachi found that, even after everything he went through, he still loved to do that-to stick his face in the hollow of Itachi's neck and shoulder. Kakashi received one more gentle kiss, and then Itachi pulled back a bit and smiled.

"Come on; we can eat and catch up."

A/N: Sorry it's so late…this was my first full week of school, so I actually had assignments and crap… . It sucks, but oh well. Here's the next chapter; you guys have earned this one!!


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi settled across the table from Itachi with his food, waiting for Itachi to sit first, and then sitting down himself. Itachi motioned for Kakashi to sit, then began eating. Kakashi slowly sat down and picked up his chopsticks.

"Go on, eat," Itachi said quickly, seeing Kakashi hesitate. Kakashi shrugged and began to take small bites of food.

"So, how have you been lately?" Itachi asked between bites. Kakashi swallowed and replied,

"Okay…I've missed you, of course, but otherwise I've been okay…Sasori was nice, and Deidara was too…but they're not you."

Itachi smiled. "Missed me that much, huh? 'kashi, I was only gone a few days…"

Kakashi gave Itachi the smallest of smiles. "It was like you had never existed…Kisame came by a lot, and Sasori would protect me but…it's not you."

Itachi shook his head. "Well, you're right, no one else is as overprotective about you as I am," he said with a laugh. "But Kakashi, you have to start trusting other people a little more…"

Kakashi shrugged. "I do," he said quietly. "Just not as much as you."

Itachi smiled and finished the food, setting his chopsticks neatly next to his plate. "Well, that was the best meal I've had since my mother last cooked," he joked. Kakashi had finished a minute before; now, he stood up, took his and Itachi's plates and chopsticks, and brought them to the sink, putting them down in the sink to be washed later. When he walked back into the kitchen, he saw that Itachi wasn't there. Curious, he went into the living room, only to find Itachi there, sitting on the couch and reading a book.

"Come here," Itachi said, gesturing to the empty space on the couch next to him. Kakashi gladly took the seat, curling up contentedly again Itachi's side. Itachi put down the book and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, pulling the jounin into his lap. "Beautiful, gorgeous, adorable little thing…"

Kakashi blushed at the compliment and snuggled down closer to Itachi's body. It felt so good to have his lover back, even if they were never that intimate to begin with…

The door slammed.

Kakashi's head came up immediately, sniffing at the air and suddenly shrinking back towards Itachi. "It's Kisame," he whispered, bringing his arms up to encircle Itachi's neck. Itachi stood up, keeping Kakashi close to his body at all times, and gently guided him into the next room: Itachi's, and Kakashi's, bedroom. He set Kakashi down on the bed and laid down next to him, letting Kakashi curl up again next to him. Kakashi was situated off to the side of Itachi's body, head on Itachi's chest, Itachi's arms around his fragile body.

Kisame came into the room, clearly looking for Kakashi. He stopped when he saw Itachi's Sharingan glaring at him from the semi-darkness of his room.

"Well, Itachi-san, nice to have you back," he purred. He glared at Kakashi. "Nice to see you too, little one. Really, are you that scared of me?" Kisame chuckled as he watched Kakashi shivering in Itachi's arms. "He _is _small, you have to admit…but whatever. Ignore me; I'm just the eight-foot, three-hundred-pound shark in the room."

Itachi glared. "Get out. _Now_."

Itachi's voice was calm, yet still chillingly authoritive. Kisame sighed and took a step back. "Such a pity," he said as he left. "Such a gorgeous little toy, to be left alone and never played with…"

Itachi flipped Kisame the bird, letting him know he wasn't tolerating any more. Kisame chuckled again and closed the door, leaving Kakashi and Itachi together in total darkness.

Kakashi's breathy sigh broke the silence.

Itachi turned onto his side, staring at his lover as he, too, turned over. "What, love?" he whispered, running one hand down the side of Kakashi's face. "Is something wrong?"

Kakashi looked away, slightly uncomfortable. "N-No…not really…"

Itachi sat up, pulling Kakashi into his lap. Kakashi sat with his thighs between Itachi's, hands in his lap and head down. Itachi gently lifted Kakashi's head, placing a soft kiss on his forehead as a reward for doing as he was told.

"Something's wrong," Itachi continued. "You were fine a minute ago-besides Kisame, what changed?"

Kakashi bit his lip until it bled, and Itachi could have sworn he saw several tears forming in Kakashi's eyes. "Oh, no, don't cry-" Sighing as he realized Kakashi was going to cry, he wrapped his arms around Kakashi and once again, pulled him across his folded legs. Kakashi set his head against Itachi's neck, in the same spot he always liked, and hesitantly reached up and put his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi could hear the stifled sobs escaping Kakashi's throat: he knew Kakashi was hurting, but why he didn't know.

"Come on, love, talk to me," Itachi said when Kakashi's tears began flowing a bit slower. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Just…just Kisame," he whispered, his hold on Itachi suddenly growing tighter. "H-He said I-I was worthless, and th-that you h-hated me…and you left because…you wanted to get away from me…"

Itachi sighed. "Listen here, I am going to beat Kisame senseless, okay? And you can watch, help, whatever. We've been over this, Kakashi: he's a fat loser."

Kakashi nodded. "B-But what hurt…what hurt the most was-was that you weren't there…you couldn't tell me that it wasn't true, or that it wasn't my fault…I-I know it w-wasn't b-but it still hurts…"

Itachi felt guilt stab him in the heart like Kakashi's tears. He really was going to beat Kisame senseless…

"It's okay," he finally said. "I'm here now, you're safe, and I'm going to make sure that everything turns out alright. Okay?"

Kakashi nodded, still not lifting his head from Itachi's shoulder. "O-Okay…"

Itachi smiled. "Good. Now, just quiet down and go to sleep; I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again for a long time."

OOOOOOOOO

Pein kicked up his feet on the coffee table, looking incredibly bored. Konan barely stuffed down the urge to poke him in the stomach. His book lay flat across his chest, and Konan thought he looked ridiculous.

"Shut up," Pein muttered, seeing Konan's look. "Anyway, I wanted to see what all the fuss was over Kakashi…but damn, Konoha's history is _boring."_

Konan grinned. "Just try to keep your sorry ass away from Kakashi, ne?"

Pein grunted something, and Konan sighed. "Speaking of which, I'm heading up there now. I'll be back in a little while."

Pein grunted another semi-response, and Konan smacked him. "Speak, bitch!" she shouted, and stalked out of the room.

Pein awoke with a snort.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Konan opened the door to Itachi's room to one of the cutest scenes ever.

Itachi was sitting on the couch with Kakashi's head in his lap, stroking the jounin's silver hair and resting his other arm on Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi himself was curled up in an adorable little ball, pressed up against Itachi's side. Konan resisted the urge to "Aaaaaaaaaaaaw!" at the scene, instead smiled and sitting down next to Kakashi. The jounin started; he was probably dozing. His head shot up and he skittered back into Itachi's arms. Itachi obliged, wrapping his arms around Kakashi until he realized it was Konan.

"Hello, shadow," Konan whispered, petting Kakashi's hair down. Kakashi responded by turning and pressing his cheek to her palm, greeting her like an excited cat. Itachi smiled and stood up, stretching.

"He's so cute, especially when he's sleeping. I didn't want to disturb him…"

Konan nodded and watched as Kakashi curled up again, this time in her lap. She pulled him upright against her shoulder and handed him to Itachi, then stood up herself. "Well, Kakashi, time to get up. Come on…" Together, she and Itachi managed to coax Kakashi to his feet. Kakashi almost immediately fell into Itachi's chest, reaching up and sliding his arms round the Uchiha's neck. Itachi smiled and picked him up, carrying him into the bedroom and laying him out across the bed. By then, Kakashi had fallen asleep again, and Itachi softly closed the door.

"Sit," he said to Konan, collapsing after her onto the couch. "I am so tired…Kakashi was up all night, the poor thing, and Kisame wasn't any help."

Konan offered Itachi a sympathetic smile. "If you had told me, I would have come up and helped you…" she said slowly, glancing back towards Kakashi's room. "I really feel bad for him…" She sighed. "But whatever. Look, the reason I came up here was to give you this." Konan reached into her Akatsuki robe and pulled out a piece of paper, splattered with blood, the ink slightly running, but still legible. She handed it to Itachi, who scanned down the paper.

If you love Kakashi, you want to put him first, right? So give him what he wants to the most-let him come home, and let him be truly happy.

Itachi sighed and folded the piece of paper, slipping it into his Akatsuki cloak and putting his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. "I just don't know what to do…"

Konan sighed. "I'm sorry. You're under so much stress right now, and you haven't slept. I shouldn't have burdened you just yet."

Itachi shook his head. "It's alright. You meant well, and that's all that matters. Well, I'd better go in by Kakashi; Kisame will be back any second, and he's not going to be happy."

The tiniest of smiles flickered across Konan's features for a moment. "Kisame or Kakashi?"

"Both," Itachi said wryly. "The only difference is what they are besides…not happy. Kakashi will be scared out of his mind, and Kisame will be steaming mad."

Konan truly smiled now, and stood up. "Very well. If and when Kakashi wakes up, just tell him I said goodbye, and I hope he feels better."

"Thanks."

Kakashi was standing in the doorway, tired, but up. "Itachi-sama?"

"What, love?" Itachi asked, standing up as well. He walked over to Kakashi and took the jounin into his arms, gently kissing his forehead. Kakashi settled comfortably in the hollow of Itachi's neck and said softly,

"I wanted to say goodbye to Konan-sama."

Itachi smiled and released Kakashi, stepping back a bit. "Go on, then," he said, giving Kakashi a gentle push. Kakashi walked over to Konan, who embraced him, and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Goodnight, Kakashi," Konan said softly, placing a gentle kiss on Kakashi's forehead. "Go on, get some sleep," she said, lifting his delicate wrists from her shoulders. Kakashi stepped back and gave a small, respectful bow and returned to Itachi. The Uchiha wrapped one arm around Kakashi's hips and pulled him back into the bedroom, leaving him to get into his own bed as he stripped down to boxers and crawled into his own.

Warmth flooded his back as he laid down.

Turning slightly, Itachi could see that Kakashi was curled up contentedly against his back, arms around his waist, head tucked over his shoulder. Smiling, Itachi turned over and took Kakashi into his chest, moving the jounin's arms so he was more comfortable.

"Better?" he asked quietly as Kakashi nodded.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama," he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to Itachi's shoulder. Itachi just stayed like that for as long as he could, stroking Kakashi's hair and comforting him, helping him to fall asleep. Kakashi almost was asleep when the door slammed and Kisame walked in hollering, "I'm home!!"

Itachi ignored him, sitting up and holding Kakashi in his lap. Kakashi was shivering; whether from cold or fear was hard to tell at this point. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, holding him to his chest and trying to keep him warm.

Kisame shoved open the door, looking exasperated. "When you're alive, you make it known!" he huffed, and closed the door again. Kakashi was quiet; perhaps he knew Kisame was going to come for him at some point, or maybe he was just too scared to make a sound. Either way, Itachi hated it.

So for the rest of the night, he spent as much time awake as he could, at least until Kakashi fell asleep, trying to keep him quiet and feeling safe in Itachi's arms.

A/N: Kinda mushy and rambling, but hey, it's fluff, right? Review, please!!


	16. Chapter 16

It was one of those moments of true happiness for them.

Both master and broken lay next to each other, in the same bed, the broken curled up under its master's wing. And for a moment, the broken was whole again. The master was content to simply lay there, not doing anything, simply watching his lover sleep, face almost peaceful in his slumber. Kakashi's milky white skin reflected a bit of the light in the room; sunlight so soft it seemed to embrace them both in its warm touch. Itachi loved to watch Kakashi sleep: it was like he was almost back to the way he was, fearless and untouchable. But, like all things, it had to come to end.

Kakashi sat up, yawning and stretching until Itachi caught one of his slender wrists in his hands. Kakashi started for a moment, not knowing who it was, until he saw it was Itachi. Then he quieted, settling against Itachi's chest and nuzzling his neck contentedly. Itachi smiled.

"Good Morning, Itachi-sama," Kakashi said softly, reaching up to encircle his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi felt his heart warm at the sight: an emotion he hadn't felt since Sasuke. Kakashi was flowering again…

"Yo."

The door opened and softly closed. Deidara walked in, as bubbly and hyper as ever. "Just wanted to warn you, Leader-sama's really pissed." Deidara giggled. "I kind if blow up a 'present' I gave him yesterday…"

Itachi sighed. "Normally I would scold you and call you immature, but that would kill the fun. Anyway, want to say hello to Kakashi?"

Kakashi picked up his head at the sound of his name, turning slightly to face Deidara. A small smile came over his face at the sight of Deidara and he sat forward, greeting Deidara.

"Good morning, Deidara-sama. You're up early, ne?"

Deidara shrugged. "I always get up really early. But I go to bed early, too…so, whatever." Deidara leaned forward, pacing a small kiss on Kakashi's forehead. "How've you been lately, un?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm okay…"

Deidara smiled. "Be happy!!" he exclaimed, fairly jumping up and down. Itachi sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Did you have sugary cereal for breakfast…again?"

Deidara nodded, and Itachi shook his head.

"Out," he said. "Otherwise you'll wake Kisame."

"What'll wake Kisame?"

The blue-haired shark-man stuck his head in at that very moment. "Too late. Bird-brain over here already beat ya to it."

Itachi sighed. "Deidara, I hate you."

Deidara shrugged. "You don't really mean it, un. I'll get rid of him, if you want."

Itachi shook his head. "Not necessary. I'll get rid of him in a second…could you hold Kakashi in the meantime? I think he's about to pass out…"

Kakashi, in fact, did look very pale, and Itachi really was concerned he would pass out. Deidara sat down next to Kakashi, reaching out to the frightened jounin. Kakashi fairly jumped into his lap, curling up against Deidara's chest but still shaking considerably. Deidara knew why; he wanted Itachi, and no one else.

Itachi stood up. "I'm going to count backwards from five. Get out of this room before I'm done."

Kisame rolled his eyes as Itachi counted off the digits: all five. Finally, Itachi gave Kisame a warning glare-

And sprang at him with the ferocity of a lion.

Kisame stepped back, letting Itachi miss him, and, before Itachi could attack again, walked away. Itachi hurled a kunai after him for good measure, then turned around as a startled _"Ow!" _followed him. Grinning, he walked back into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Kakashi?"

The second he sat down on the bed, Kakashi was in his lap, holding onto him for dear life. Itachi lowered his head to Kakashi's hair, pressing his lips down into the softness of Kakashi's silver locks. Deidara looked at Kakashi, concerned, and Itachi glanced back up at him.

"Yes, he's crying."

Now that Deidara listened, he could hear Kakashi's stifled sobs of pain and fear, and Itachi began gently stroking him quietly. "Man, already this day is looking bad…"

"I'm sorry, un," Deidara said repentantly. "It's my fault-"

Itachi shook his head. "It's not anyone's fault. Just leave him with me, okay?"

Deidara nodded. It seemed he knew when to keep his mouth shut…the blonde stood up and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Kakashi still lay in Itachi's arms, long after he stopped crying.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade sighed. "Well, that was a total failure…you want to go after it for real this time? I really don't know what the purpose of sending all those fakes was-"

"Tsunade-sama, we're short-handed as it is. I guess Kakashi-sensei takes a lot more missions than we thought…"

Tsunade shook her head. "I just want him back…I miss him, I really do."

Sakura smiled. "Hai. I think we all do. So who knows at this point?"

Tsunade snorted and picked up a wayward pig. "Everyone in the freaking universe. Hello, Tonton. What kind of mischief have you been getting into?"

Tonton squirmed in Tsunade's grasp, begging to be put down, squealing and twisting. Tsunade set her down with an exasperate, "Jeez, what do you _want?"_

Tonton scampered off, stopping at the open doorway and oinking. Tsunade glanced at Sakura.

"She wants us to follow her."

Sakura shrugged in reply. "Why not? She's a smart pig…"

Tsunade started off after Tonton, following the trotting pig through the complex hallways and stairs of the Hokage's Tower until they reached-

"The library?"

Tonton continued to lead Tsunade through the stacks of books until they reached a particular one. Tonton then oinked to Tsunade, and the sannin slowly picked her up.

"What?"

Tonton stretched her neck out to the bookshelf, snorting at a book. Tsunade brought her closer, and the pig knocked a book off the shelf. Sakura bent down and picked it up, swiping the pig snot off the spine with a grimace.

"Yich," she said, opening the book. "It's ancient…"

Tsunade glanced at the cover. "It's just plain leather," she mused. "Doesn't tell us much…next page?"

Sakura turned to the first page. Written in elegant kanji was the word

Tsunade's eyes widened, and she snatched the book from Sakura, almost dropping Tonton in the process. The pig gave an indignant squeal, and Tsunade handed her to Sakura. The pink-haired shrimp stood there, holding Tonton, and waiting for Tsunade to finish.

Finally, the sannin looked up. "It's a book on the Hatakes," she said. "All the way back to Shodaime…even their medical research, who they've fought, and blood records beyond belief."

"The Hatakes are red-blooded, correct?" Sakura asked. "And so are the Uchihas…"

Tsunade nodded. "They've married into each other several times, but it never sat well with either clan. Ever since Kakashi, the Uchihas and the Hatakes have hated each other."

"Wonder why," Sakura murmured.

"_Because of _Kakashi, you retard!" Tsunade hissed, trying to keep her voice low. "Kakashi is the only other Sharingan user outside the Uchiha clan; don't you think they would be a _little _upset about that? They viewed Obito as a traitor for giving the eye to Kakashi, and they think Kakashi doesn't deserve it because in their eyes, Kakashi killed Obito and he stole it from him. They want to be able to control Kakashi, or at least, who he breeds with, and they want to make sure that the Sharingan will remain an Uchiha trait."

"Oooooooh…"

Tsunade sighed. "Just a _tad _bit stupid…"

Sakura stood on her toes and peeked at the book. Tsunade pushed the shrimp away by her face, but kept reading. "Man, there isn't much in here that I don't already know…but that's just the first five pages. I'll get through this later. But for now, let's go. I want to get through the five thousand pages of missions I have."

Sakura smiled. "Might want to feed this one," she said, holding up a discontented Tonton. "She's a little testy…"

Tsunade nodded, still absorbed in the book. Tonton jumped out of Sakura's arms and onto the book, squatting down and threatening Tsunade's book. Tsunade gave a cry of alarm and lifted the piglet.

"Fine, I'll feed you!"

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi was being quiet today.

That was the first thing Sasori noticed as the sweet little angel walked into the kitchen, following Itachi. He was utterly silent, like he was afraid of something. Hidan was there as well; he glanced at Sasori, a question in his scarlet eyes. Sasori shook his head, confused as well. He turned to Itachi, but Itachi shook his head, a look on his face that clearly said,

"Kakashi?" Hidan called softly, as not to startle the jounin. Kakashi started anyway, then calmed as he saw it was Hidan.

"Hai…Hidan-sama?"

"Come here."

Hidan could see Kakashi swallow hard, then walk over to him, dropping into a deep bow at Hidan's feet. Hidan wordlessly picked him up and set him on his lap, stroking his hair to quiet him.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered, and only then realized that Itachi was watching. He smiled, leaning down and kissing Kakashi. "It's okay," he continued, stroking Kakashi all the time.

Itachi almost smiled at the sight. He knew he shouldn't, but still…Kakashi was adorable…

"Oi…Hidan…is he asleep yet?"

Hidan sighed and gave Itachi a look that clearly said, _shut your frickin' mouth, _but held his tongue-for Kakashi's sake.

"I'm not sure…Kakashi, if you're still awake, make some noise, okay?"

Not a sound.

"He's been tired all day," Itachi sighed. "I'm not sure why…there could be any number of reasons."

"He's probably just homesick," Hidan said, handing Kakashi back to Itachi, who in turn, handed him to Sasori. Sasori accepted Kakashi and held him while Itachi rooted around in the fridge. "What are you looking for?"

Itachi wordlessly pulled a carton out of the fridge, unscrewed the top, and began chugging down the contents. Sasori sighed.

"Teenagers. Use a glass, jerk!"

Itachi glared at Sasori over the carton, finishing it and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Digging around again, he grabbed a plastic container of leftovers, grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the drawer next to the fridge, kicked the door shut at the same time, and sat down with the container of ramen.

"I am so tired."

Sasori snorted. "Join the club. I don't know _what _Deidara ate, but he's been wired for…hours. Almost the whole night, he was bouncing off the walls, and this morning, too! I don't even need that much sleep, but still!"

Hidan grinned. "Full night of sleep!"

Itachi sighed and began eating the cold ramen, not even caring at this point that it was cold and nasty. It wasn't _that _bad…

"Anyway, I'm not sure what to do, really," he said between mouthfuls. "I mean, Konoha and Kakashi both are really upset about this whole thing, so why not just give him back?"  
Hidan shook his head. "Leader-sama would be so pissed…he'd kill you, and then get Kakashi back. Just leave the poor thing alone-"

"He was never asleep to begin with."

Sasori glanced at Kakashi, suddenly noticing the tears falling down Kakashi's cheeks. "Kakashi!"

A choked sob arose from Kakashi's throat as he pushed Sasori away, standing up so fast he almost knocked the puppet master over backwards. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed, fleeing the room. Itachi dropped his chopsticks immediately, swallowed the last mouthful of food, and ran after the jounin. "Kakashi, come back here!"

Kakashi ignored him.

Sighing, Itachi ran after him, chasing Kakashi down the hall. He hoped Kakashi didn't run back to his room; Kisame would doubtless be there, and in a bad mood at being woken up early by Deidara. If he caught Kakashi-

A sharp yelp stopped Itachi's heart.

The Uchiha ran faster, in a sudden panic, and burst into his apartment, alarmed by Kakashi's cry. He was going to murder Kisame…

Kakashi was on the floor, cowering from Kisame's hulking figure. As soon as Kisame caught sight of Itachi, however, he backed off, lowering his raised fist and stepping back. Itachi rushed forward, scooping Kakashi into his arms. As he did, he could feel his lover trembling, and immediately held him closer. Itachi vaguely registered Sasori and Hidan skidding to a stop just behind him, looking concernedly at Kakashi. Itachi lowered his head, raven bangs spilling onto Kakashi's silver locks. The feathers of a raven and a dove collided as two worlds that were never meant to be, but had come together as one, the boundaries of their clans overrided by sheer love.

Kakashi was never meant to be his, not even in his wildest dreams: and yet, here he was, completely Itachi's.

Itachi's to love.

Itachi's to keep.

Itachi's to hurt.

Itachi's to kill.

Itachi to do with as he pleased, when he pleased.

And yet, Itachi ignored that. He hated the thought of hurting Kakashi; he detested the idea of killing him. Just the concept alone reviled him. And yet…he was willing to keep him. So long as he loved him, he knew Kakashi would love him back, if only for loving him in the first place.

But he would never hurt him.

And so the raven and dove fell together.

A/N: The last part was just a bit of a drabble that came to mind…


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello?"

Kakashi picked up his head at the sound of Kakuza's voice. He had been dozing on and off for a few hours now, and he had been just trying to kill time. Itachi and Kisame had a joint mission, so Kakashi had the apartment to himself for a while. He had read a bit of his latest book, and then he decided to take a nap. Kakuza had stuck his head in just as he was waking up, and Kakashi sat up slowly.

"Hi," he said softly, sitting up and stretching. "What do you need, Kakuza-sama?"

"Just wanted to see if you were okay," Kakuza said, sitting down next to Kakashi. "See how you were doing…"

"Oh…"

Kakuza smiled as Kakashi yawned, setting his hands down in front of his crossed legs and leaning forward slightly. His silver hair fell into his face as he ducked his head, then brought it back up again, shaking the hair out of his face. "What?" he asked, cocking his head curiously. Kakuza broke his stare, shaking his head.

"Nothing-you're just so cute…"

Kakashi smiled at the compliment, leaning against Kakuza's shoulder affectionately. "Thanks," he said quietly, reaching up to wrap one arm around Kakuza's neck. The missing-nin smiled and gently stroked the side of Kakashi's face that wasn't pressed to his shoulder. Kakashi let out a tiny purring noise and leaned into the touches, letting Kakuza place his other arm around Kakashi's hips, pulling him closer.

"No."

Kakashi suddenly backed up, pushing Kakuza away from him. "Not like that…please, don't make me do that…"

"Kakashi, that was not my intention at all," Kakuza said, somewhat shocked by Kakashi's fear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like…I'm sorry. Come here, it's okay…"

Kakashi seemed satisfied with Kakuza's apology: he slipped back into the other's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Aw…you're so innocent…"

Kakashi shrugged.

Kakuza smiled and lowered his head to gently kiss Kakashi's forehead, brushing his silver hair out of the way with a soft caress. "You're beautiful…it's no surprise that everyone wants you…"

Kakashi seemed comforted by Kakuza's words; he was quiet in the other's lap now, and Kakuza could see that he was dozing peacefully. A small smile crossed his face.

OOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Itachi came back.

Kisame headed down to Kakuza's to hand in the mission report, and Itachi went straight up to his room. Kakashi was waiting for him, as expected, and greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning Itachi-sama," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi smiled and placed his arms around Kakashi's waist, pulling the jounin closer to him.

"Hello, love," he greeted, gently kissing Kakashi's soft mouth. "Missed you."

"Missed you too," Kakashi said quietly, settling into Itachi's shoulder. He stepped back after another brief kiss, saying, "I made breakfast."

"Thank you," Itachi said, walking with Kakashi to the kitchen. "I am way too tired to cook…"

Kakashi smiled and handed Itachi a plate. "I thought so. You told me before you left you would be back in the morning, so I figured I'd make something…"

"Oh, what would I do without you?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I really don't know…"

Itachi smiled and sat down, motioning for Kakashi to sit down across from him. The second Kakashi did so, however, Kisame walked in the door, and Kakashi immediately stood up again; whether to greet Kisame or to show respect was another matter entirely.

"Hello, Kisame-sama," Kakashi whispered, ducking his head. "I-I trust you are well?"

"Alive," Kisame grunted, tossing Samehada into his room. "Which is really more than I had hoped for at this point."

"I-I made breakfast," Kakashi said slowly, handing Kisame a plate. Kisame took it wordlessly, sat down, and started eating. Kakashi picked his plate off the table and sat on the floor at Itachi's feet, curled up against his lower legs. Itachi sighed.

"Get up," he said impatiently. "There's four chairs here; more than enough, even if you sit."

Kakashi shook his head and swallowed. "I couldn't," he said. "It would be disrespectful, seeing as Kisame-sama doesn't want me here…"

"Kisame doesn't want you anywhere," Itachi commented dryly. "So you may as well be comfortable and hated rather than uncomfortable and still hated."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

Itachi nodded. "That's right. Now come here…"

Kakashi slowly moved into the chair on Itachi's right, keeping his head lo the entire time. The room was tense: Kisame was glaring at Kakashi, Itachi was glaring at Kisame, and Kakashi was simply eating quietly, trying to keep his head down and not give Kisame any reason to hurt him.

"Are you going to glare at him the entire time?" Itachi finally snapped. "He hasn't even said a sentence to you and already you're mad at him for something! Care to clue the rest of us in on it?"

Kisame turned to glare at Itachi. "He's annoying. And besides, you making him be disrespectful! You're telling a slave it's perfectly fine to eat when his master does, and at the same table no less! It's wrong, Itachi: he's a slave, he doesn't get the same privileges the rest of us do. And he knows it! Look at him-!"

"Kisame, shut up!" Kakashi flinched at Itachi's tone: the Uchiha had started to raise his voice, and he seemed to be getting angrier. "First of all, he is not a slave, nor should be treated as one. He might be my property, but to that extent I have the right to treat him any way I wish, and you have no control over that! Second of all, keep your nose out of our business, and certainly don't go looking for ways to abuse him. I haven't stood for it before, and I certainly won't stand for it now. Third of all, don' talk about things you don't understand! His situation is different, and very complicated to boot! Stay out of it, and don't talk about things you don't know about!"

"Who's saying I don't know about them?!" Kisame yelled back, raising his voice as well. "I've been talking with Leader-sama, and his situation may not be as 'complicated' as you're building it up to be!"

"I'm not building it up, I'm just telling you the truth!"

"Itachi-sama, please!" Kakashi said, raising his head for the first time that hour. "Just let it go, h-he didn't mean anything by it-"

"Kakashi, hush. Stay out of this. And Kisame-!"

"I don't care how much you love him, or how much you care about him, or how much he means to you, he has to go! He's dangerous, what with Konoha on our tail, and dammit, Itachi, you know it as well as I do! As long as he's on us, Konoha has a valid reason to attack us, and they're getting closer and closer each time. Do you want to lose everything we've worked for?"

"We won't lose it, Kisame, we're not even going to go there since it has nothing to do with the situation-!"

"Itachi-sama,

"Shut up, little brat!" Kisame bellowed. Kakashi shrank back, murmuring an apology, which Kisame ignored. "Itachi, I'm going to say this slowly so you can write it down: _I don't care. _Get it through your pretty little Uchiha head right now so it doesn't mess up your Pantene hair later-_I do not care."_

Itachi bristled.

Kakashi whimpered.

Kisame smirked. That had gone home, and they all knew it.

"What did you say…FISHSTICKS?!!"

"You heard me!" Kisame returned, standing up to face Itachi. "Your pretty little face is more concerned about how it looks than Kakashi. You're so worried about looking pretty, and making sure your hair stays in place, that you can't even see what's happening around you. Open your makeup-slathered eyes, Itachi: there's more to life than how you look. Like not being afraid to break a perfect nail, or-"

"Shut up right now!" Itachi screamed, standing up as well. Kakashi slipped away so silently Itachi barely heard him: but he knew he had left, and suddenly seemed ashamed. As Itachi's room's door slammed, the two could clearly here the sobs coming from the room.

"This is what I mean!" Kisame yelled. "You don't care about him, you just care about yourself. And what does that make you-?"

"Shut up!"

"No better than him! You hear that, you little rat?! This is all your fault!"

Itachi looked like he had been slapped. Finally, he turned and very, very slowly, walked away.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi could hear the two outside fighting. He knew it was his fault; what else could have possibly caused Itachi to be so angry with him, and Kisame as well? He must have done something…

"Kakashi?"

Itachi came in quietly, closing the door behind him. "Love, what's wrong?"

Kakashi still didn't answer.

Itachi sat down next to him and pulled Kakashi into his lap, kissing him gently and stroking his hair, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears streaming down Kakashi's face. "Come on, Kakashi, what's wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head, burying his face in Itachi's neck. He still remained silent, though, save for his soft sobs, which were muffled by Itachi's body.

"Kakashi…come on, love, talk to me," Itachi whispered, sliding his hand along Kakashi's jaw. "Don't be like that…come here, come on…Kakashi, at least look at me."

Kakashi clung to Itachi tighter, seemingly afraid to move. His head went directly to Itachi's shoulder again the second it was released, and Itachi could feel Kakashi shaking in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry," Kakashi finally whispered through his tears. "I-I must have done s-something…t-to anger Kisame-sama like that…"

"Oh, no…no, no, no, Kakashi, no. You didn't do anything, Kisame's just a jerk, okay? Don't listen to him, you didn't do anything wrong…" Itachi lowered his head to kiss Kakashi, and he gently turned Kakashi to sit across from him. "You never did anything wrong at all," Itachi continued, cupping Kakashi's face in his hands. "Don't ever listen to Kisame, okay?" He leaned forward again, pulling Kakashi towards him for another kiss. This one lasted much longer, finally ending when Kakashi pulled away, gasping for breath.

Itachi smiled, seeing the shocked look on Kakashi's face. "What's wrong?" he whispered, pulling Kakashi closer. One of his hands intertwined with Kakashi's, and he gently prompted him even closer, putting his other arm around Kakashi's back. Kakashi came obediently, of course; he wouldn't disobey Itachi to save his life.

Itachi's lips connected with his, and Kakashi immediately felt the change. This was more bold, asking more of him…this wasn't the gentle comfort anymore. Itachi was asking Kakashi to kiss him back now, and he wanted to know if Kakashi would do it or refuse him like that.

Kakashi immediately lifted his head.

Itachi slowly pulled his hand from behind Kakashi's back, reaching up to hold Kakashi's head as he pushed his tongue into the jounin's mouth. At first, Kakashi jumped and tried to pull away, frightened by being held, but after a moment he quieted again and hesitantly returned Itachi's kiss, moving slowly past the other's tongue and into his hot, moist cavern. Itachi seemingly ignored him, moving his tongue around Kakashi's mouth, mapping out every dip and curve. Kakashi tasted so good…Itachi continued to work his mouth around Kakashi's, entwining their tongues and pulling Kakashi deeper into his mouth. Kakashi did as Itachi told him to do, moving further back in Itachi's mouth until a gentle nip sent him shooting backwards, away from Itachi's mouth. Itachi pulled back, a bit confused.

"What, did I scare you?"

Kakashi nodded, and Itachi smiled.

"Don't let that scare you," he whispered, taking Itachi into his lap. "There are far worse things in life than love."

A/N: I haven't been receiving as many reviews lately…but OMG, the hits are through the roof!! Could a couple more of you review, please?


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura sat quietly in front of Tsunade, waiting for the sannin's response to her proposed question: what now?

"Read."

Sakura accepted the massive book from Tsunade, glancing down at the page. She caught Kakashi's name several times almost immediately, then began to actually read. The page went on about the facts of Kakashi's and Obito's Sharingan transfer, then talked about Kakashi's lineage. "Man, Kakashi-sensei has a fancy pedigree, huh?" she mused, "This is long…"

Tsunade nodded. "That's the point," she said. "It explains his unique abilities and the Hatake bloodlines. It also explains why he can use the Sharingan-look at the clan the Hatakes hail from."

"The Uchihas!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tsunade nodded. "Itachi and him still aren't related, though, thank God. But that explains why he's able to use the Sharingan without killing himself. Everyone tells him his body is not genetically adapted, so he can't use it as well as an Uchiha-his body _is _genetically adapted! At least to a degree…Kakashi has within him a gate that frees his Uchiha bloodline, and if he lets it loose, combined with his Hatake blood, he is more dangerous than even Itachi! We can't let this go, we just can't!"

Sakura nodded, standing up. "Council needs to know."

"No kidding, shrimp," Tsunade said, standing up as well. She ran around her desk, snatched the book from Sakura, and ran out the door.

"W-Wait for me!"

Sakura ran after her master, still begging Tsunade to wait.

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi sat with Kakashi in his lap, stroking his hair and listening to Kisame snoring in the next room. It had been funny for a while, but then Kakashi had gotten tiered and started dozing. Itachi had picked him up, settled on the couch with him, and let him sleep. Kakashi had quieted surprisingly quickly, and Itachi was glad for it. He was tired, and needed sleep as well.

"Itachi."

Konan quietly entered the room, sitting down next to Kakashi. The jounin woke up and turned to see who it was. Seeing it was Konan, he put his head back down on Itachi's shoulder and closed his eyes. Itachi smiled.

"He's tired," he said to Konan. "Whatcha got?"

"Hatake's history," Konan said proudly, holding up a small stack of papers. "An this one's pedigree."

Itachi glanced at the papers. "Three pages? Yeesh, what are you carrying?" he teased. Kakashi shrugged.

"I dunno…" he said sleepily. "I never cared much…"

Itachi's smile widened. "Wanna find out?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure…"

Itachi took the paper from Konan, found the first page, and started reading.

"Kurosaki, Hatake, of course, a bit of the Shodaime's blood, therefore you also carry the Nidaime's…Inuzuka, from ancient centuries, Mitokado, and some Yutaka…and what's this…?" Itachi's eyes widened. _"Uchiha?!!"_

OOOOOOOOO

"Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade. "Was I supposed to be listening?"

Tsunade slowly nodded. "Just like the rest of the Council…that's why you're here…"

"I knew that."

"You're a terrible liar."

Tsunade sighed. So far, every thought she was crazy. Koharu had told her that the book must have been outdated; Homura asked if she was feeling alright; several others told her that the book was ancient and the ink was probably smudged. But Tsunade was standing her ground, arguing that the book wasn't that old, the ink wasn't smudged, they could see that for themselves, and that she was feeling fine. Koharu seemed like the first person to actually consider the possibility: she was reading the same page over and over again, and each time she looked more and more shocked.

"Tsunade," she finally said. "It appears you are right…my, my, we didn't really look into that closely enough, did we?"

"What?" Tsunade asked. Koharu smiled and reached under the table, into a small cavity in which papers could be put as not to clutter the table.

"We've been discussing this on and off for years…"

Tsunade accepted the papers, skimming over them quickly. "Kakashi's blood tests?"

"It showed more and more similarities to Uchiha blood with every passing year, but we thought that was just the Sharingan's influence over Kakashi's body, and maybe he was becoming more adapted to it. What we didn't realize was that every year, the blood tests got more and more detailed with new technology and such. I've noticed a pattern as well: with every year, the Sharingan seems to take less of a toll on his body. You've asked him to activate the Sharingan for this numerous times, correct?"

Tsunade nodded.

"When?"

"The last three years," Tsunade said, thinking hard. "I wanted to see whether the Sharingan did have influence, because I could send him on the same mission twice and the later one he would come back less exhausted-after using the Sharingan the exact same amount of time. I found this by putting him through a few training sessions, and he gets better by the day. After his encounter with Itachi, when he was put into a coma, he increased by the _hour_ for a few days. After seeing Tsukiyomi, it seemed he was immune to its effects-at least, to an extent. He was able to develop his own Mangekyou shortly afterwards, and it seems that Itachi's Sharingan, as well as Sasuke's hold a potential influence over him."

Koharu nodded. "Look this over as well." She handed Tsunade another paper, this one with Itachi's name across the top.

"Itachi's…"

"Notice the similarities of how and when they activate their Sharingan. We managed to get this from certain blood tests and training sessions, all of which took place under ANBU observation. Itachi's usage of the Sharingan deteriorates his eyesight: however, since Kakashi's Sharingan is another eye altogether, it never deactivates. Keeping it closed keeps the Sharingan almost deactivated, but it still uses the smallest bit of Kakashi's chakra. When a Hyuuga watched this, they said that there was a huge surge of chakra that Kakashi didn't even call upon the second he opened that eye-Itachi's as well, but he called upon it."

"Interesting…" Tsunade murmured. "But it fits. Are you saying Kakashi's control over that eye is limited?"

"To an extent, yes, he cannot control it," Koharu stated. "But with every passing year, he gains more and more control over it, and I think that's what the Uchihas were afraid of. If Kakashi learns to fully control the eye and he breeds, he could pass that on willingly. If he didn't have control over the eye, if he bred he would have no way of knowing if he passed it on or not. It wouldn't be up to him. But if he bred while he had ultimate control over the eye, he could pass it on by will."

Tsunade glanced down at the papers again. "And an Uchiha…could they have done the same?"

"The only one who has that much control over the Sharingan…is Itachi."

OOOOOOOOO

"Kakashi…care to explain this?"

"I-I never knew," Kakashi stammered, scooting back away from Itachi. "P-Please..d-don't be angry…I-I didn't know…I-I never meant for this to happen…"

"Sh, sh, sh." Itachi reached forward, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shaking form and pulling him into his lap. "Hush, my love. I'm not angry; how could I ever be angry with you?"

Kakashi gave no response: he simply curled up in Itachi's embrace and feel silent, thankful for the comfort.

"Konan!"

Pein charged in, glaring at Konan. Itachi slipped Kakashi's papers into his robe sleeve without even a crinkle, and Konan shifted so her back was blocking the two.

"What are you doing?" Pein asked, still glaring. "I thought you said you were going to be back an hour ago!"

Konan shrugged. "I got sidetracked."

Pein sighed and walked over to the couch. "Get," he hissed at Kakashi. Kakashi immediately scrambled off the couch and onto the floor, sitting quietly at Itachi's feet with his head down.

"I said get!" Pein shouted, kicking Kakashi in the ribs. Kakashi yelped and fled to Itachi's bedroom.

"You don't have to yell," Itachi muttered. "He'll do whatever you tell him to. He obeys every order you could even think of giving him. And besides, how'd you like it if I kicked you in the ribs for doing what I told you to do?"

"I told him to get out of here," Pein snapped, plunking down next to Itachi. "He didn't."

"Rather vague," Itachi said. "He did his best with what he has. Leave him alone, you hear me?"

Pein snickered at Itachi. "My hearing was next to perfect last time I checked."

"Don't take an attitude with me," Itachi threatened, leaning forward.

"Okay, okay," Konan said quickly. "Everybody take a deep breath, think about what you're going to do next-and then don't do it."

Itachi sighed. "We'll settle this later. For now, why are you here?"

"I came to find Konan," Pein said slowly. "Not that it's any of your business-"

"Hey, hey," Konan warned. "Don't make go spear all over your faces!"

Pein snorted, standing up. "Whatever. Let's go."

Konan stood up, shooting Itachi an apologetic look before sweeping out of the room and following Pein back down to their apartment. When the door closed, Itachi turned and called into his room: "Kakashi, they're gone."

No response.

"Kakashi, come out here…love?"

Kakashi slowly slunk out of Itachi's room, eyes downcast and face guilty. "Itachi-sama?"

"Come here, love…"

Kakashi walked over to Itachi, crumpling at his feet and bowing low in front of Itachi. Itachi leaned forward, picking up his lover and pulling him into his arms again. "What's the matter?" he asked, kissing down on Kakashi's full lips. "You look so guilty…"

"I-I upset Pein-sama," Kakashi whispered. "But I don't know what I did…I-I did wh-what he told me t-to…right?"

"Oh, Kakashi," Itachi sighed, shifting Kakashi's weight. "Why do you always doubt yourself? You didn't do anything, love-you did exactly what he told you to, and it was really his fault, since he didn't tell you where to go besides 'here.' Don't worry, love, it wasn't your fault."

"You-You're sure?" Kakashi whispered, looking up. "I-I angered him…th-that must mean something, right?"

"It means Pein has problems," Itachi said dryly. "Certainly not you. Now just quiet down: you're safe."

Kakashi didn't truly believe it: Kisame's scent was heavy in the air, and he told Itachi so. Itachi hushed him and told him again he was safe.

"You're alright," he whispered, kissing Kakashi's soft, pink lips. "I won't let him hurt you, you know that, right?"

Kakashi nodded, accepting another kiss from Itachi as Kisame stormed through the door.

"Scram," he snarled, dumping Samehada in its customary locations next to the door. Kakashi whimpered and drew back, huddling against Itachi's chest and clutching at the Uchiha. Itachi stood up, taking Kakashi with him, and carried the frightened jounin into the next room: his own.

"Now we can have a little privacy, ne?"

Kakashi was about to question Itachi when the Uchiha's lips sealed over his own.

A/N: Fluff scene…everybody review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi started, surprised that Itachi would kiss him so easily, but quieted soon enough under Itachi's hands. Itachi gently ran his hands over Kakashi's soft skin, down his sides, over a toned stomach to gently pet smooth hips and finely muscled thighs. Kakashi seemed fine with it, so he pulled him closer into his lap and pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth.

Itachi was demanding: that was the first thing Kakashi noticed about the kiss. Itachi wanted him to kiss him back, or surrender completely. Kakashi took the second option, raising his head and letting Itachi catch the hand that came up to brush his hair out of the way. Kakashi pulled at his hand and was met with reluctant resistance.

"What?" Itachi murmured, pulling back from Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi shook his head, swallowing deep breaths.

"Nothing," he whispered. "I-I'm okay…"

Itachi smiled. "Good. Come here-" he gently pulled Kakashi closer to him, looping his other arm around Kakashi's lower back to hold him to Itachi. The Uchiha began trailing soft kisses down Kakashi's neck, taking in the moans and gasps he was offered. Kakashi was beautiful, simply beautiful-

"Itachi!!"

Itachi sighed, breaking away from Kakashi with one last kiss on his soft, full lips. "Come here, love. I'm sorry we have to stop…"

Kakashi shook his head, leaning against Itachi's chest once the two had stood up. "It's okay," he whispered. "I don't mind…it was enough for me."  
Itachi smiled, running his hands over Kakashi's hair and back, feeling the silky softness of both. "Not for me," he softly. "And I know you want more, as well."

Kakashi shrugged. "I-I suppose…"

Itachi's smile widened, and he released Kakashi. "Coming or staying?"

Kakashi shrugged again. "I'll come.."

"Alright, then."

Itachi walked out of the room, Kakashi tagging along behind him. More pounding on the door made Itachi sigh, and finally yell, "I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez!!"

He unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped aside to reveal Pein standing there, looking infuriated.

"What is

In his hand was Kakashi's history.

Itachi glanced at the papers, then at Kakashi, cowering behind him from Pein, and instructed Kakashi with a quiet word to go back into his room. Kakashi scampered away, too quickly for Itachi's liking. Itachi angrily turned to Pein, glaring Sharingan blood.

"What was that for? And where did you get that?"

"You dropped it," he spat. "And a little fishy delivered it to me."

Itachi swore harshly. He should have known…

"And what do you plan to do about it?"

"Do you realize, Itachi, what you hold in your hands? Do you realize what you are in possession of? He's too dangerous! He has to go someplace else, I don't care where, preferably somewhere not on this earth!"

"Are you suggesting he die?"

Itachi's voice had been lowered to a threatening growl, and he was staring hard into Pein's spiral eyes with a terrible hate. "Say that again. Say it again, say it to my face. Say it so everyone in the world would know what you were talking about. Say it so even Kisame would know."

Pein smirked. "Oh? You wanna hear it again?"

Itachi's angry retort was cut short by a scream of pain.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kisame held both of Kakashi's hands in his own, listening to the jounin's whimpers of fear and the occasional begging whisper. He finally up and smacked him, letting Kakashi drop to the floor, a small sob breaking from his throat. He had already threatened to hurt Kakashi even more if he made a sound, so he was doing his best to keep quiet. Even so, he couldn't keep down the sobs of fear and the whimpers of pain that were now breaking free of his throat. Kisame picked Kakashi up, almost tenderly, confusing the silver-haired ninja as he cradled him in his arms.

"Hush, now," he murmured, pressing Kakashi's face to his shoulder. "Wouldn't want Itachi to hear us, now would we?"

Kakashi's only response was another sob.

Kisame snorted and fisted his hand in Kakashi's hair, yanking the other's face up to his own. Kakashi barely suppressed a yelp of surprise and pain-the only reason he could was because he knew Kisame would only hit him if he made a sound that would alert Itachi to his presence.

"Now shut your mouth," Kisame snarled. "I tried playing nice with you, but apparently you want to be difficult. So I'll go along with that." And the next thing he knew, Kisame's lips were pressed to his own and his tongue was brutally invading his mouth.

Kakashi yanked away, crying.

He received a firm blow to the mouth, and Kisame snarled, "Don't you _dare _try to refuse me," he hissed, and crushed his mouth onto Kakashi's again. Kakashi tried again to twist away, only earning himself another smack across the mouth. Kakashi felt even more pain now as Kisame kissed him harder: the bruises from his fists and lips together were painful. Fearful of Kisame but also trying to get away from the pain, Kakashi bit down on Kisame's tongue, driving the startled missing-nin out of his mouth and away from his mouth.

Kisame shoved Kakashi to the ground, kicking him twice along the way.

"Disgusting creature!" he snarled, kicking Kakashi again. Kakashi's choked sobs were coming freely now: he was already being hurt, what was a little more mud? "Can't control yourself, can you?"

The next kick fell across Kakashi's face, and this time he simply couldn't take it: he screamed in pain.

OOOOOOOOOO

Itachi rushed into the room Kisame had just stormed out of, heart beating furiously as he heard the sobs coming from the room. He flung the door open, revealing Kakashi on the ground, curled into a ball and sobbing hysterically. Moving slowly with shock, Itachi dropped to his knees at Kakashi's side and reached out to him.

Kakashi shot away from his touch, crying harder.

"Kakashi…Kakashi, love…love, it's me…come here, don't be afraid…Kakashi?"

For the first time, Kakashi looked up from his knees, eyes wide and shining with fear. Itachi could see the sudden relief overcome his features when he saw that it was Itachi, and moved over to Itachi. He knelt for a moment in front of Itachi, then lifted his tear-stained face, begging to be embraced. Itachi threw his arms around Kakashi, holding him close and letting him sob into his shoulder. No words were exchanged between the two: none were needed. Itachi knew Kakashi was in pain; Kakashi was simply glad Itachi was there for him. Itachi stroked Kakashi's hair, knowing the jounin needed him to calm him. Kakashi's hands were clutching at Itachi like there was no tomorrow, and he just wanted Itachi's reassurance that he was safe.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi gasped and looked up, flinching in pain at the bruises on his stomach. Itachi's face twisted into a scowl of anger at the wounds on Kakashi's body but he said nothing, instead raising a hand glowing with healing chakra to take care of the bruises on Kakashi's body.

Kakashi yelped and darted away.

"P-Please," he begged through his sobs, "D-Don't hit me, please! I-I h-haven't d-done anything-please, don't-don't hit me, please no-!"

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi put his face into his hands, crying harder again, and flinched back when Itachi put his arms around him. Itachi healed the bruises across Kakashi's stomach, and Kakashi lifted his face to Itachi's shoulder. He didn't even care anymore about the fears he held now: he just wanted comfort. Vaguely, Itachi registered the door closing, and Pein's footsteps fading away. Kakashi cried into Itachi's shoulder, just laying across his lap, supported by Itachi's loving arms.

And Itachi just held him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade collapsed at her desk, head in her hands, fingers entwisted in her bangs. "Decided against it…I can't believe it."

Sakura set Tonton down just as Shizune entered the room. "That was a very touch decision that had to be made," she said, walking over to Tsunade. "But I can't say I agree with it completely."

Tsunade sighed and reached down to a drawer on the side of her desk. Out from it was produced a bottle of sake, which Tsunade promptly proceded to guzzle down.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scolded, snatching the bottle away from her. "Drinking will not solve your problems!"

"Nope," Tsunade said, grabbing the bottle back and taking another drink. "But it sure does help."

Shizune sighed. "I don't suppose you'll stop?"

Tsunade shook her head, then tipped her head back again and drank down another mouthful of sake. "Probably not," she said, setting the bottle down on her desk and twirling it by the neck. "Anyway….?"

Shizune sighed again and picked up Tonton. "Well, I'd better tell you before you get too drunk, so here it is, naked truth so you can still comprehend it."

Tsunade glanced up.

"We have a lead to Akatsuki."

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi sat with Kakashi for hours after Kisame's attempt to hurt Kakashi. What exactly had gone on, and even Kisame's intentions were still unknown to Itachi, but there was only one thing Kakashi would protest against, and that was probably what Kisame had tried to do.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up at Itachi, the bruises around his mouth still there. They were a lot less violent, since Itachi had healed most of them, but Kakashi was still very afraid of even Itachi touching his mouth. Obviously, he had been beaten around his mouth, and kicked in the stomach as well, but what bothered Itachi was that the bruises were centered around Kakashi's mouth and his hips. Kisame wanted something Kakashi was unwilling to give.

Itachi gently lowered his hand to cover Kakashi's mouth, feeling the sudden trembling beneath his hands. Healing chakra emerged, and Itachi healed the last of the bruises on Kakashi's face. Kakashi lowered his head the second he was released, looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"Kakashi…love, what's wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered. "I-nothing, Itachi-sama."

"Kakashi, I'm going to ask again," Itachi said, a it more firmly this time. "I want you to tell me the truth. Is something wrong?"

Kakashi's head went down again, and he looked like he wasn't going to answer for a moment. When he finally spoke, it was a tiny whisper that Itachi had to strain to hear.

"He wanted me to have sex with him."

Itachi's heart skipped a beat. Had he really heard that right? Kisame was demanding _sex _from Kakashi?! No wonder the poor thing was frightened beyond belief! If Itachi was in Kakashi's position, he would be, too!

"Kakashi?"

Itachi's fingers closed over Kakashi's chin, lifting his frightened face to Itachi's. Itachi could see the beginnings of tears forming there, and sadness stabbed at his heart like a knife. If Kakashi kept being abused like this…

This had to stop. That was the bottom line. It didn't matter how, but it had to stop. There was no way Itachi could allow this any more, and he would save Kakashi.

Even if he had to break his own heart to do it.

A/N: I was listening to The Cross by Within Temptation while I was writing the middle part, so that might help while you read that. Really good song, you should listen to it anyway. In fact, go listen to all of Within Temptation's stuff. She's a really great singer, so…GO TO YOUTUBE AND FIND VIDEOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Itachi could see the tears spilling over: Kakashi's pale face was streaked with tears, and he only seemed more afraid of being hit than anything else. He simply wanted to please Itachi-that was his only concern. Itachi leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kakashi's, waiting for his response.

Kakashi made no response. Itachi was disappointed: he had expected Kakashi to kiss him back, not just sit there and let himself be used.

"Kakashi?" he whispered, cupping Kakashi's face in his hands. "Love…what are you so afraid of?"

Kakashi's dark eyes brimmed with tears again, and a choked sob escaped his throat. He turned away from Itachi, but the Uchiha could still see the tears streaming down his face.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi didn't seem to hear Itachi: he sat still, save for the sobs shaking his slim shoulders, and gave Itachi no response at all.

"Kakashi, come here."

Kakashi still didn't move.

"Come here," Itachi said, more firmly this time. Kakashi gave off a small whimper, but scooted closer to Itachi. He stopped in front of Itachi, head down, waiting to either be given an order or struck.

Neither came.

Instead, Kakashi was taken into a warm embrace, and he found himself on Itachi's lap. A soft kiss was placed on his lips, and a had moved soothingly through his hair. Soft words were whispered in his ear, only for him to hear, and Kakashi found he was actually beginning to relax.

"Come here, love…" Kakashi lifted his face to Itachi's, and the Uchiha tenderly dried the tears on his cheeks. "Don't be afraid, love," he murmured. "I promise I'm going to protect you." _Although I don't know how…poor thing. He's shaking again…badly. My God, Kakashi, what _else _have they done to you…? Poor thing…_

"I-Itachi-sama…?"

Itachi glanced down at Kakashi. "What, love?"

"I…can we…I mean…"

"Speak, Kakashi," Itachi said with a teasing grin. "I'm not going to make you be quiet."

Kakashi looked down, the smallest tint of pink over his cheeks. "Can we…can we go to beach tonight…? Just to…to get away from it all, I mean-"

"Of course."

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi seemed happy.

For the first time since Itachi had first taken him out on the beach, Kakashi seemed truly happy. He stood against Itachi's side, one of Itachi's arms around his waist, holding him close, staring out over the water. Itachi let him do as he pleased: he had freed Kakashi from true bonds for the first time. But even as he was telling him to do what he wanted, and Itachi didn't want to hold him back in any way, Kakashi was shaking his head and telling Itachi he didn't want that.

"I'll be okay," he whispered. "Run with me?"

Itachi smiled and let Kakashi fly across the sand, slightly behind him, and Kakashi finally spun to a stop, kicking up a mist of sand. Itachi barely avoided the spray, kicking up his own as he turned around next to Kakashi.

"Well?"

Kakashi smiled and fell into Itachi's arms, allowing Itachi to lift his face and gently kiss him. After a moment, Itachi picked him up and carried him up, across the jetty, and the two had sat down on the rocks and watched the water. The tide was going out; the water was gentle as it lapped at the shoreline.

"…Itachi-sama…?"

"…what?"

"Have you ever wondered…what you life would have been like…had we never met…?"

Itachi sighed and turned away, staring out over the swaying waters. "No, I can't say that I have," he said slowly, gazing at the sunset. It reflected off Kakashi's hair nicely…that silver was gorgeous in the red-orange glow of the sinking sun-

"Have you ever regretted…me?"

Itachi glanced at Kakashi, caught off guard a bit. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi looked down, a bit embarrassed, and said, "Ever…knowing me…taking care of me, just…just knowing me?"

Itachi shook his head, clearing his hair from his eyes. "Of course not," he said, wrapping his arm around Kakashi's shoulders. "Why would you think that?"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to shake his head. "I was…I was just curious."

"Hmmm…"

Itachi looked back at Kakashi, the silver of his hair and the milky paleness of his skin reflected in the half-light. Kakashi's face was so beautiful, especially from this angle…he was truly beautiful, and Itachi couldn't understand why some people couldn't see him as that. A slave-nothing more than a decoration, an accessory, meant to show status and serve as another person's property. _It's not right…_

"Hm?"

Itachi glanced at Kakashi, and only then did he realize he had murmured the last part out loud.

"Nothing, love…nothing."

Kakashi shrugged and let his feet drop into the waters below. He and Itachi had chosen a spot close to the water's edge, but far enough that a big wave wouldn't hit them, and had just sat down and watched the sunset. There was something about Kakashi that just seemed captivating to Itachi: maybe it was the way he moved, or his innocence, or the way light seemed to radiate from him at any time, whatever he was feeling…or maybe it was how he always seemed overjoyed to see Itachi, and no one else, and how he always seemed to enjoy the simplest pleasures, like sitting next to Itachi on a beach watching a sunset. Yes, Kakashi was captivating in every way, and Itachi loved him.

"Itachi-sama?"

Once again, Itachi was torn from his daydream by a small whisper. "What Kakashi?"

"What do you see?"

"…What?"

"You're staring…"

Itachi sighed. "I see beauty…perfection…innocence…love…" He paused and ran a hand down the side of Kakashi's face in a loving caress. "I see you."

Kakashi's cheeks flushed a sweet pink-or perhaps it was the light? Either way, Itachi didn't care. He pulled Kakashi closer, kissing him again and feeling Kakashi move closer to him. Kakashi's arms wrapped around his neck, and Itachi's arms went around his waist and shoulders. Itachi was lost once again in Kakashi-his tongue slipped easily into Kakashi's unsuspecting mouth, but the jounin never refused him. Neither noticed as the world faded to black. Neither noticed the moon rising in the sky. Neither even noticed when a dark figure approached them, stopping at the base of the jetty.

"You really love him…don't you?"

Itachi recognized Pein's voice: he jumped away from Kakashi, saw Pein, and the instinctively brought Kakashi into his lap.

"Hurt him, I swear on my grave-"

"Relax, Itachi," Pein muttered. "I'm not here to hurt him…this time. I came looking for you since it was getting late, and Kisame said he heard you and Kakashi leave, mentioning something about the beach."

"Damn shark…"

"I asked him."

"…damn you both…"

Pein sighed and resisted the urge to get into a fight. "Whatever. Just make it back before next week?"

Itachi heaved an exaggerated sigh, rolled his eyes, and stood up. "Come on, Kakashi," he said, offering the jounin his hand. "He's just going to bug us until we get back inside, so we may as well go," he continued as Kakashi slipped his smaller hand into Itachi. _Fine boned…_Itachi realized. _But incredibly strong. Appearances really are deceiving with this one…_

"Itachi?"

Itachi gave another sigh and began picking his way across the jagged rocks, holding on to Kakashi the whole time. Kakashi didn't seem to mind the moral support: he was carefully stepping from one rock to another, and he seemed to being just fine. Finally, Itachi jumped down into the fine sand, Kakashi right behind him. "Come on," he said, and Kakashi tagged along at his side. The two walked back to Itachi's room together, and Itachi pushed open the door-almost hitting Kisame.

"What are doing?"

"Headin' out," Kisame muttered, picking up Samehada. "To train. I've got nothing better to do anyway, so I figured I may as well do something productive."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

Kisame glared, but said nothing, instead shoving past Itachi and Kakashi, storming out the door in a huff. Itachi sighed and pulled Kakashi after him into the apartment, locking the door behind them.

"You want anything to eat?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's kind of late…I'll make dinner if you want…"

Itachi leaned against the counter, looking at Kakashi. "Whatever you feel like doing. At this rate, I'll settle for ramen."

"Okay."

Kakashi immediately began digging around for food, and Itachi set the table for two. "Since Kisame probably won't be coming back until late, and also because he probably already ate."

"If the sink is any indication…" Kakashi said slowly. Only then did Itachi notice the dishes piled up in the sink. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, that's how observant I am."

Kakashi smiled and began cutting vegetables. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Itachi finished with the table and tracked back to Kakashi, leaning against the counter again and watching as Kakashi poured some ramen into boiling water. "Seriously, you're a better cook than me…"

"Not saying much," Kakashi murmured, "I'm not exactly world famous."

Itachi shook his head. "Still better than me."

The two lapsed into silence, Itachi daydreaming and Kakashi simply preparing dinner.

"It's eight."

"…so?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Just thought it was late…"

Itachi shook his head and accepted a bowl of ramen from Kakashi. "Not really. Sometimes I don't eat until eleven."

"Really? Why?"

Kakashi waited until Itachi had sat down to sit down himself, and also waited for Itachi to start eating before he did so. There was another awkward silence as the two ate, until finally Itachi said,

"Pein wants you to wear a collar."

Kakashi glanced up at Itachi, waiting for him to say something else.

"I'm not going to make you, of course."

Kakashi relaxed again and set his chopsticks down in his empty bowl. "I-You don't have to…"

Itachi sighed and finished his ramen. "Whatever. Just wanted to let you know. I don't like keeping things from you."

"Hm…"

Kakashi stood, picked up his bowl and Itachi's, and carried both the sink, where he gently set them down. "Well, thank you…I guess…"

Itachi smiled. "It's nothing," he said. "Anyway, I was wondering…"

Kakashi looked up, then walked back to Itachi. "What?" he murmured, sitting down across from him. Itachi stood up, prompting Kakashi to stand as well, and motioned for him to follow him into the living room. There, he sat down again on the couch, pulling Kakashi into his lap.

"You okay?"

Kakashi laid his head against Itachi's shoulder, a small affirmative emitting from his throat. Itachi leaned back, stroking Kakashi's silver hair and kissing him. "You okay?"

Kakashi looked up, curious as to what Itachi meant.

"You got quiet when we came back…"

Kakashi shrugged and dropped back to Itachi's shoulder. "Yeah…I'm okay…"

A small smile touched Itachi's face as Kakashi yawned and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep in Itachi's embrace. Kakashi was beginning to blossom again: as long as Itachi could continue to protect him, Kakashi might even rise again to his former self: or at least, part of him. The smallest piece of him would still belong to Itachi, and that would keep his soul in pieces.

Unless Itachi set him free.

It was ironic, even funny, that the more contact Itachi had with Kakashi, the more he seemed to feel. He never knew that he had these emotions left in him, although it had been demonstrated with Sasuke: in his own, twisted way, he could love. But now…now, with Kakashi, it seemed he could truly love, a normal love for a beautiful flower he had never truly appreciated. Perhaps…maybe…

Maybe it was possible for Kakashi to blossom, but Itachi was holding him back.

**A/N: Man, school is totally kicking my ass…really sorry about to huge delay, I hope I can make it up you guys soon!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Kakashi woke up alone.

He first knew he was alone from the silence that hung over the apartment. It was a deep, hard silence, that chilled you to the bone and just made you want to shiver and cry…but at the same time, it was a gentle silence, one that embraced you and caressed every fiber of your being, and that drew you closer with sweet words and soft promises…_much like Itachi-sama…_

Kakashi sighed and swung his feet out of bed, shivering as they touched the cold floor. He sighed again when he realized how cold it was, and saw a red-and-black cloak laying next to his bed. Itachi's? Most likely. But why had he left it here? Did that mean he was here after all?

Another look told him no. Kakashi peeked out of his room, glancing around for Itachi. He wasn't there. But on the bright side, Kisame wasn't, and that alone made Kakashi happy. He stepped back into his room, picked up the Akatsuki cloak, and slipped it on over his shoulders. As he did so, an envelope fell from it, sealed with the Uchiha crest. Kakashi turned it over, looking for a name.

His was written across the back in elegant kanji he knew so well.

Kakashi's heart began to beat faster. What could this mean? What did he want? Was he asking something even greater of Kakashi now? Or did this have a deeper meaning…? Kakashi ran his nail along the edge of the envelope, slitting it cleanly across the top. He hastily pulled out the contents, the first of which being a letter.

_My dear Kakashi-_

_I assume you know what this is all about. You're not stupid, by far. And Pein seems to have finally realized that. The down side is, now he feels that your power and intellect combined could be a potent weapon…for us. But on the bright side, you would be with me…forever. Now, would that be a bad thing? Tell me, Kakashi, what if I told you that I could promise you everything you ever wanted? Everything you ever dreamed of? You would be curious, no? __Stay with me.__ We could lead such a happy life together…I love you, and you know it. And you love me as well, I am sure. We could be together…and Kisame wouldn't even be able to hurt you. Will you accept the Akatsuki?_

_Will you accept me?_

The letter slipped from Kakashi's hands, numb with pain and fear. He didn't even feel himself losing focus, nor did he care. He knew all of a sudden what had been done to him: he had been played, like a toy, and he had fallen for it completely. Itachi's sweet words and gentle touch meant nothing. He had never loved Kakashi, only wanted his power in the end. Kakashi fell to his knees, clutching at his stomach. The thought alone…the though alone of what Itachi had done to him was enough to make him physically ill. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing like there was no tomorrow…

Yet he didn't feel a thing.

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi's greeting was a muffled sob.

He practically ran into Kakashi's room, heart pounding in his chest. Had Kisame done something? What had upset Kakashi so badly?

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi lay on the floor, crying, an Akatsuki cloak laid over his shoulders. Itachi stepped closer, his entire body going cold.

"Kakashi!" he repeated. Kakashi slightly turned, whimpered at the sight of Itachi, and turned back the way he was. Itachi was truly concerned now; what had happened to make Kakashi so upset…? He reached out to Kakashi, gently touching his shoulder. "Kakashi-"

Kakashi shot away from his touch, crying harder.

"Kakashi…love, come here, what's wrong?"

At first, Kakashi didn't answer. When he finally did, it was a small whisper that Itachi had to strain to hear. "Why…why would you…? _How could you do this to me?!"_

Itachi gasped, taken aback by Kakashi's sudden outburst. "Kakashi, what are you talking about-?"

_"This _is what I'm talking about!" Kakashi threw a folded piece of paper down at Itachi, almost smacking the Uchiha in the face. "How could you do this to me…? I _trusted_ you! And what do you do? Throw it back in my face! Itachi, you were the only one…" Kakashi wiped away the tears streaming down his face, sobbing again. "You were the only one I ever actually loved…how could you do this to me?"

Itachi said nothing, only opening the paper and skimming over its contents. His eyes grew angrier and angrier with every sentence, and Kakashi could see it. Nervous, he slipped away, fleeing the room and disappearing from sight. Itachi was furious by the time he had finished reading the letter; whoever had done this, it certainly wasn't him!

"Kakashi?"

Itachi knocked on the bathroom door, and was answered by a small, "What do you want?"

Itachi sighed. "Kakashi I didn't write this," he started, leaning closer to the door so Kakashi could hear him. "Whoever wrote this has similar handwriting to mine, but it's not completely mine. This person tried to copy my handwriting, but they missed several nuances of the writing. Look here-" he pushed the letter and another piece of paper under the door-"compare the two. It's not mine!"

For a moment, all was silent. Itachi was beginning to wonder if Kakashi was alright when the door slowly opened.

Kakashi stood in front of him, head bowed and looking incredibly confused. He glanced up at Itachi briefly, then looked down again and handed Itachi the paper.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi sighed, taking Kakashi into his arms again. He held him as close as he could, feeling the sobs taking over again. Kakashi's shoulders shook, and his breath came in short gasps. Itachi seemed genuinely concerned about Kakashi now; he held him closer than he ever had before, kissed him more passionately than ever before, stroked him, touched him, kissed him again…!

Kakashi broke away from Itachi, panting.

"I-I'm sorry," he finally gasped, backing up another step. "It wasn't my place-"

Itachi sealed his lips over Kakashi's again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade paced the office, Sakura sometimes asking her what she was doing. Tsunade ignored her each and every time, simply continuing to pace and never ceasing. Finally, Shizune was able to stop her, but only by tripping her and having her land in a chair. Tsunade was actually winded a bit when she sat down.

Sighing, Shizune checked her over and handed her a small bag of Goldish. "Eat," she said dryly. "Because you need your energy if you're going to keep doing that."

Tsunade glanced down at the plastic bag she held in her hand. "Dare may I ask-?"

"No," Shizune said quickly, "Just eat."

Tsunade sighed and obediently began scarfing down Goldfish. Shizune turned to Sakura. "How long has she been at it?"

Sakura glanced at the clock above Tsunade's desk. "Couple hours, maybe."

Shizune groaned. "I knew I should have checked on her when my better judgment told me she'd be going nuts!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I give up! Tsunade-sama, you are officially hopeless!"

"Hmphf?"

Shizune sighed again and collapsed in a chair next to Sakura. "I give up," she repeated. She glanced down at a pink creature running in and out of her legs. "Tonton, come here," she said exasperatedly. The pig jumped up on Shizune's lap, bleated something in pig-language, and then curled up and promptly fell asleep. Shizune sighed for what must have been the seventieth time that day and placed Tonton in Sakura's lap.

"Don't move and you won't have problems. Move and count on a smelly puddle in your lap."

Sakura shuddered and sat completely still.

Satisfied with her handy work, Shizune stood up again and addressed Tsunade. "What were you going so crazy about?"

"Last ditch attempt on Kakashi," Tsunade through a mouthful of Goldfish. She swallowed hard and continued. "We tried to make him mad enough that he ran away. Stupid, I told them all, but no…the Council has to try something 'a bit more subtle' this time around…well, you know what, bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!"

Shizune raised a single eyebrow.

"Venting," Sakura said. "She's been at that for a few hours, too."

"You didn't call me when you realized she was 'stressed'?"

Sakura shrugged. "She likes to deal with her own problems, in case you didn't notice."

A Goldfish beaned Shizune in the back of the head. "Yeah, listen to the shrimp," she said. "I hate it when you do this to me."

"Tsunade-sama, we've been through this before," Shizune said slowly. "It's-"

"For my own good," Tsunade finished. "Yeah, yeah, heard it all before."

"Yes, too bad it never sticks!"

"Oh, it sticks," Tsunade assured her attendant. "Sticks like the backs of your thighs to vinyl on a summer day."

"Um, okay, ew," Sakura muttered. "Is she always like this?"

Shizune shrugged. "Consider yourself lucky. I had to deal with this and try to 'learn' at the same time. So basically, I had to help her through her 'depression' phase, then anger, then denial, then negotiation, and finally-hallelujah-acceptance."

Another Goldfish hit.

"Watch it, or you'll be going through all of those when you find yourself in possession of only nine fingers and half a spleen."

"With guys, she says 'testicle and a half.'"

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi was tired. Again.

He had had his cry, and now he was falling asleep in Itachi's arms. Itachi would never understand how the jounin got so tired-he was always doing nothing but sleeping. Maybe the emotional stress wore him out…no matter. Itachi knew exactly what would perk Kakashi up.

"Kakashi…love, come on."

Kakashi was wearing his fishnet shirt and leather pants again, probably for lack of caring, but Itachi still thought he looked stunning. He loved it when Kakashi dressed like that: he wanted to just-

"Itachi-sama?"

Itachi mentally slapped himself. Now was certainly not the time…

"Come with me," he said, gesturing for Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi nodded and quickly caught up to Itachi, following the missing-nin out of the apartment and out to the beach. The water was as gentle as always, and Itachi stepped right onto it. Kakashi hesitantly followed in his "master's" wake, stepping lightly across the surface of the water. Itachi finally stopped and turned around, facing Kakashi.

"Okay, here's a little training exercise I thought up while I was supposed to be listening to Pein yap." Seeing Kakashi's expression, he added, "It's never anything important. Anyway, moving on…" Kakashi moved to face Itachi and continued approaching him until he stood about four feet away. Itachi nodded his satisfaction, and Kakashi stopped.

"Perfect," he said, further halting Kakashi's movements. "Alright, remember what we did by the waterfall? When you made the shield out of water?"

Kakashi nodded twice.

"Alright, we're going to take that one step further. What you're going to be doing now is forming that shield, and then forming a attack out of that. To do that, you focus all the water into one point, and from that draw it out in a straight line. Twist it so it's like a cone, and then attack from there."

"How do I do that?" Kakashi asked, hesitating a bit.

"Simple," Itachi replied. "All you have to do is push all your chakra into that one spear on energy…chakra…whatever you've got going there, and then just….push it."

Kakashi shrugged. "Okay…I'll try…"

"No, you won't 'try'," Itachi corrected. "You'll either do it, or you won't."

Kakashi only stared for a moment. Then, a smile came over his face and he replied,

"I'll do it."

**A/N: ****Kinda**** short, and very late, apologies to all!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter contains kind of border-line stuff, so…yeah, just a warning. I don't think it deserves an M, but it has a lot on insinuations, so…yeah…**

Itachi trained with Kakashi for hours: hours on end, and finally Kakashi was tiring enough to go back to sleep. He had made progress with the jutsu, and Itachi was teaching him to simply control it at this point: he would teach him how to actually attack with it later. But for now, Kakashi simply needed to learn how to defend himself. Not that he couldn't already: Itachi just needed something to do with him.

Itachi had put Kakashi to bed hours ago; then, he had gone to Pein's room to look for Konan. Finding the woman there, he persuaded her to come up to his room with him. Konan was a bit hesitant at first, but she couldn't resist Itachi's offer to let her see Kakashi. After a month, the jounin was quite popular among the Akatsuki. Everyone loved him, and everyone seemed to hate Kisame and Pein now.

Itachi walked into his room to…dead silence.

"He's still asleep?" Itachi mused, glancing around. "Usually he just takes frequent, short naps…huh, that's odd."

Konan shrugged. "It's kind of late…maybe he wanted to go to bed early?"

Itachi shook his head. "I don't think so. Usually he stays up and waits for me, even he wants to go to bed early…"

Konan glanced around. "Want me to go check on him?"

Itachi shook his head. "No…I will. He'll probably want to see me more than anything, so I may as well."

Konan nodded and sat down on the couch, waiting for Itachi to come back. Itachi headed for Kakashi's room, heart picking up. Had something happened? Kakashi was usually an exuberant ball of energy when Itachi came back: what had happened to make him silent?

"Kakashi?" Itachi questioned, opening the door to Kakashi's room. He glanced around, red eyes scanning the room for Kakashi.

Itachi's heart stopped; Kakashi wasn't there.

Itachi backed out of Kakashi's room, suddenly fearing the worst. "Konan!"

Konan's body was already separating into sheets of paper. "I knew this would happen!" she hissed, flying off as butterflies. _Follow me!_

Itachi ran after Konan's butterflies, swearing at himself the entire way. He hadn't seen Kisame the entire day: he should have suspected something! He never should have left Kakashi, not even for a second! Itachi felt like kicking himself: Kakashi was no doubt being mistreated, and there was nothing Itachi could do.

_In here!_

Konan darted into Pein's room, Itachi close behind.

Itachi's heart stopped again.

Kisame lay on top of a bound and blindfolded Kakashi, both naked, and Kakashi was sobbing. Konan reformed right above Kisame in the shape of a spear, threatening to gore him through if he didn't move. Kisame glanced up, grinned, and stood up, leaving Kakashi behind. Konan reformed as herself next to Kakashi, pulling the blindfold off and pulling him closer to her. Kakashi only cried harder, yanking away and scrambling away from Konan.

"I want Itachi!" he sobbed, ending up on his stomach with his face pressed to the pillow. Itachi slowly approached Kakashi, whispering sweet nothings to him and trying not to cry himself. He could tell what had been done to his love: the evidence was all over Kakashi's body. He slowly pulled Kakashi against his shoulder, just holding him close and letting him cry.

"I-I want to go home…"

Itachi shuddered at Kakashi's words and reached for a kunai. "I know, love," he whispered, cutting Kakashi's hands free. He immediately reached up and grasped Itachi's shoulders like there was no tomorrow, and Itachi cut the collar from Kakashi's neck. "Kakashi…love…"

_"I want to go home!"_

Itachi almost cried at that point. This was it: he didn't care what happened to him, he was getting Kakashi out of here. His beautiful flower had been crushed, once and for all, and there was no way he would flower again. What had been aimed for from the beginning had finally been accomplished: Kakashi was broken, and he would never be the same…

"Konan…" Itachi whispered, never taking his eyes off Kakashi. "Konan, I'm taking him away from here…he can't stay, he-he just can't…"

Konan nodded. "I understand," she whispered, glancing back and forth between the two. Vaguely, it registered in Itachi's mind that the door slammed; Kisame was gone…but the pain was still fresh. Kakashi clung to Itachi like a child, lying in his lap, crying and crying and crying…Itachi was still fighting tears, as well, brought on by the pain of seeing his lover in this kind of distress. That was it: Kakashi was going home, and if no one liked it, no one had to care! Itachi stood up, moving very slowly so as not to upset Kakashi or hurt him. He then picked up the broken jounin, carrying him back to his room. Itachi could hear the whispers: by now, everyone had heard. Sasori followed Itachi, knowing he probably couldn't even go near Kakashi at that point, but wanting to anyway. He stuck next to Itachi until finally he laid Kakashi out on the bed, throwing the sheets over his smooth hips and long legs. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Kakashi's forehead, careful to avoid the bruises on his face. Kakashi whimpered at even that, and Itachi let out a small exhale.

"Sasori," he whispered. Sasori glanced up.

"Get me a bowl of water and a towel, please?"

Sasori nodded once, and then ran off to do as Itachi asked. Itachi sighed and sat down next to Kakashi, pulling him into his lap. Kakashi's sobs were finally quieting, but he was still crying. Itachi wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve, not even noticing what he was doing. He was lost in Kakashi's pain again: he held him close, never wanting to let him go again. Kakashi himself only wanted to be near Itachi: he held onto him, never wanting to let go ever again. This moment was breaking point, and Itachi never wanted to let go ever again.

But there were too many pieces to pick up.

He had to let Kakashi go.

"Itachi?"

Itachi glanced up at Sasori, who was standing in the doorway. He nodded, and Sasori came in, staring at Kakashi. He carefully set the water and the towels down next to Itachi, on the nightstand next to the bed. Itachi absently reached over for a towel, leaning away from Kakashi again. Kakashi whimpered and drew nearer to Itachi again, clutching weakly at him. Itachi quickly realized his mistake and hushed Kakashi, wrapping his arms around him again. Once Kakashi had relaxed somewhat again, Itachi began scooting over, taking Kakashi with him. Finally, he could reach the towels without disturbing Kakashi, and he gently dipped one in the water. He almost smiled when he realized it was warm, and silently thanked Sasori for the thoughts. He wrung out the extra water and began carefully cleaning Kakashi's pale skin. He frowned when he saw the rope burns on his wrists, and the lacerations around the abrasions. Those looked painful…very painful, at that. Kakashi let out a small noise of pain at the touches, but didn't move as Itachi meticulously cleaned out the wounds. Itachi was troubled: ordinarily, if Kakashi was in pain, he would shoot away from the source, trying to keep whatever the source of pain was at bay. Usually it was Kisame, and usually he failed at his efforts. Itachi couldn't fault him for trying, though: it took guts or insanity to stand up to Kisame.

"I-Itachi-s-sama…?"

Kakashi's voice was so quiet and afraid that Itachi hardly recognized it.

"What, love?" Itachi murmured, glancing around for some bandages. He was sure he had brought some in here…he glanced over in Sasori's direction, and the puppet master took off, heading for the bathroom. When Itachi returned his attention to Kakashi, the jounin was looking down, seemingly incredibly frightened.

"What?" Itachi repeated. "Kakashi-?"

"I…"

Kakashi suddenly seemed to fall. He shrank back, tears slipping from his dark eyes. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, drawing back from Itachi's touch. "I sh-shouldn't have spoken-I…please forgive me-"

"Kakashi, come on, talk to me." Itachi was practically pleading with Kakashi at this point: he couldn't bear to see him in pain. "Come here, what's wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head, and Itachi could see the tears flowing down his cheeks as he did so. Words were beyond both at that point: Kakashi was simply in pieces, and Itachi was struggling to fit him back together.

But even as he tried, Itachi knew it was useless. Kakashi would never bloom again; Itachi's flower was crushed for real this time. It was like a slap in the face: all his hard work, ruined in half an hour.

Crushed underfoot.

Kakashi couldn't hold it down anymore. A choked sob escaped his throat, and he began to simply cry. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi, pulling the jounin back into his lap and kissing him. He didn't even realize someone had walked into the room until Konan tapped him on the shoulder. Even then, he still couldn't find the words, nor the actions, to respond to her.

"What can I do?" she asked quietly.

Itachi shook his head. "He won't let you touch him."

Konan sighed. "I feel like this is my fault…"

Itachi shook his head again, speech still beyond him. Konan glanced at Kakashi, then back at Itachi. "Is he going to be alright?"

Itachi didn't say a word.

Konan exhaled slowly, sinking down next to the pair. "I hope you can forgive me for saying this but…he's not happy here, even with you. Yes, his mind can be taken from the pain at times. Yes, he may be happy at times. Yes, he may even look truly happy-! but he's not. And you know it, Itachi. In reality, you are the one torturing him, by forcing him to stay here. If you really want him to be happy…let him go."

Itachi nodded for the first time that day. "I know," he whispered. "I just hope Kakashi can forgive me for doing this to him."

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi fell into a deep, restless sleep.

He had no idea of time or place anymore: all he knew was Itachi's embrace, and where he carried him he never cared. He could feel something going on, but he never bothered to see what. He would simply turn over and go back to sleep. Finally, he was forced to wake up by someone calling to him, shaking him-

White.

That was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He blinked several times, eyes adjusting to the sudden rush of light. When he did, he almost fainted again.

Tsunade stood over him.

"Kakashi?" her voice was hushed, almost too shocked to believe he was finally awake. Then, her face broke into a grin, and she ran a hand through his silver hair. "Hello, there. Missed you."

Kakashi's eyes suddenly teared up again. He knew what had happened now: even in his damaged mind, he could put it all together. He sat up, glancing around him. He was alone, except for Tsunade. The Hokage's smile vanished when she saw Kakashi's look.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, burying his face in his hands. "Itachi-sama…what did you do to him?"

Tsunade's eyes moved downwards. "He left before we could do anything to him," she said slowly. "He just…handed you to me and ran. That was it. When he left, I found this in your hand."

She handed Kakashi a sealed envelope, the seal still unbroken. Kakashi glanced down at it, then turned it over.

His heart leaped in his chest.

His name, in perfect kanji, by a hand he knew and loved.

He hurriedly tore open the envelope, shaking out a piece of paper and a three-beaded necklace. _Itachi-sama's necklace?_he questioned. _Why did he…? _Kakashi opened the letter written in the same perfect kanji, reading down its entire length.

_My love…_

_I know you are upset. I figured it was best if you didn't have to see me leave you. Well, maybe leave you isn't that best way to put it. More like, left for a time. I will be back, I assure you, my love. Just remember that I will never leave you._

_I let you go because a flower cannot bloom in a bed of thorns, even if it is supported from below. I apologize for making this so hasty, but I had to. You wouldn't want to leave me, even though you must. I understand your pain, love, I really do: that is why I decided to break my own heart to save yours. If a flower cannot bloom because it is always being crushed down, it is time to allow it to move and grow elsewhere._

_I will see you again, my love. For now, though, remember me and always keep me in mind. I hope you will never have to go through that again, __and I will see you again._

_Itachi_

Kakashi smiled.

For the first time in weeks, Kakashi smiled.

Tsunade was astonished, but she said nothing. Kakashi wordlessly handed her the letter, picking up the necklace and turning it in his hand. He finally slipped it around his neck, then sat and waited for Tsunade's response.

"Well," she finally said, folding the letter again, "I need some information filled in, but I'll let you sleep for now. Just get better, okay?" Tsunade leaned forward, placing her signature kiss on Kakashi's forehead. "You know, there are people here who love you, too…"

Kakashi nodded. "That's what Itachi-sama brought me back."

**A/N: Well, Kakashi's home now. Review, or no next chapter!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Kakashi had been dozing on and off for a while now; everyone had mainly left him in peace, and he was happy for that. He was also happy to discover his precious orange book and some food next to his bed, and he promptly picked up the book, turned over, and began reading. He continued to read until a knock sounded his door. Sitting up, he could smell Tsunade on the air, and invited her in with a quiet, "Come in." Tsunade came in quietly, shutting the door after her. She settled next to Kakashi on the edge of the bed, staring at the jounin the entire time. Kakashi stared back with an innocence that Tsunade had never noticed-never seen-before.

"Well, as I said earlier, I need a bit of information," Tsunade said, shifting next to Kakashi. "So, I need you to answer me a couple questions, okay?"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, glancing at Tsunade, then away, then back to Tsunade. Finally, he offered her a small nod, and Tsunade took that as permission to go ahead.

"Kakashi, what really happened between you and Kisame?"

Kakashi abruptly stiffened, then shuddered and turned away. "I don't want to talk about it," he said bitterly, and kept his eyes well away from Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and gently reached out to Kakashi, placing a hand on his shoulder. She almost flinched herself when Kakashi's skin gave a shiver, and his fine muscles rippled under her hand. "Kakashi, come on, you said you would talk-"

"No!"

Kakashi curled up, well away from Tsunade, and flinching back whenever she touched him. Tsunade sighed.

"Come on, Kakashi, it's okay," she whispered, running her hands over his back. Kakashi wasn't responding to her at all: could he be reached this far down?

The window opened.

"Jeez, I got attacked by, like, six squirrels on the way up!" Itachi exclaimed, throwing his legs into the room. "He okay?" he asked conversationally, gesturing to Kakashi. Tsunade didn't even realize who it was until Kakashi had looked up, recognized Itachi, and suddenly seemed to brighten.

"Itachi-sama!" he cried, standing up and running to Itachi. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi, lowering his head to kiss the silver locks he was now holding to his chest.

"Love, I was only gone for a day and a half! Did you really miss me that much?"

"Mm-hm."

Itachi sighed. "Learn to get along without me, because I won't be able to keep coming back like this." He turned to Tsunade, saying, "My apologies for the sudden appearances, Tsunade-sama," he said respectfully. "But these aren't the kind of things you put on the calendar three months in advance…anyway, it is to my understanding that you need information about Kakashi's captivity?"

Tsunade's blood boiled. "You sit here talking like you're the one that rescued him! Uchiha, I have every right to arrest you, here and now, hell, even kill you! Not just for what you've done in the past, but for what you just did! You took a Konoha jounin into custody without the consent of him or his kage, you repeatedly tortured him, medical evidence suggests that he was raped multiple times-!"

"Multiple?!" Itachi repeated incrediculously. "That's fairly impossible-"

"Furthermore, the injuries to his body and the trauma imply that he was beaten almost every day, and that someone else has been in his mouth! With something fairly inappropriate, I might add!"

Kakashi's face flushed, and he looked down.

"The injuries received minimal treatment, although some irou ninjutsu was used…the injuries as well as the bruises and traces of DNA and blood indicate where he was beaten, and I can honestly say I am _appalled _at his treatment. He looks starved, and he was dehydrated sufficiently. I could count every single on of his ribs, and he was very weak when I first asked him to stand. He seems very frightened of being touched, especially around the head and hips." Tsunade snorted and stood up, hand reaching behind her. "And really, I can see why. But how you're touching him is beyond me, given that it's mainly your DNA all over his body!"

Itachi sighed. "Given that I carried him for three days straight, don't you think it might be normal for my DNA to rub off on him?"

"It's pretty hard to get that much DNA and trace evidence all over one's body," Tsunade commented. "Unless you've been in close contact-almost sexual content-with a person, for a very, very long time."

"Then look for Kisame's trace," Itachi snarled. "He's the one who was constantly beating him, raping him-"

"Oh, come on, Itachi, how stupid do you think I am?!" Tsunade was really getting angry now; her hands were balling into fists at her sides, and her face was coloring rapidly. "I'm the Hokage, dammit! I'm not dumb, Itachi, contrary to popular opinion-!"

"Tsunade-sama, calm down," Itachi said, raising his voice above Tsunade's. "If you would kindly hear me through, it might prove beneficial to your knowledge…and Kakashi."

"Beneficial, my ass!"

"Tsunade-sama, I must admit, I am beginning to lose respect for you as a leader if you are so hasty in your-"

"I'm hasty because standing in front of me, holding _my _jounin is the killer of the entire Uchiha clan, who I might add, did so at the age of thirteen, joined an evil organization hell-bent on controlling the entire world, at that same age, tortured his little brother physically and mentally and then left him for dead, tortured Kakashi himself twice before this, then took the poor thing hostage for two months, in addition to many other charges! What do you have to say to that?! Huh? Oh, don't have an answer for that, do you, pretty boy?"

Itachi sighed and lowered his head, sliding one hand under Kakashi's chin and tipping the jounin's face up to his. He gently placed a kiss on Kakashi's full lips, then let him bury his face in his shoulder again. Itachi then looked back at Tsunade, saying,

"The one who hurt Kakashi so badly was not me. I can understand why you might think that…but it was not me. I would never…_could_ never hurt him. He means too much to me…that's why I let him go. Sometimes, in order to save the one you love, you must break your own heart." Itachi stared at Tsunade with deep Sharingan eyes, betraying nothing of his thoughts. "I knew he wasn't happy. I tried to keep him out of danger, tried to take away the pain…but no. He was constantly being tortured, if simply for lack of structure, or maybe he missed his home, I don't know. Either way, the poor thing needed to go back, and nothing I did would ever change how others treated him. I just came back to say goodbye, and to make sure we understood each other." Itachi's red eyes narrowed. "I guess not."

"Why you little-"

"Tsunade-sama, please!"

The entire room dropped silent at Kakashi's voice.

Kakashi, suddenly embarrassed, set his arms around Itachi's neck and shifted his face to the Uchiha's shoulder. Itachi exhaled slowly, putting one hand in the small of Kakashi's back and setting the other on the back of his head. He pulled Kakashi closer, gently kissing his silver hair.

"You have a way with words, you know?" he murmured, a smile creeping across his face. Then the room lapsed into silence again, and Tsunade was still steaming.

"Well?!" she finally said. "I understand that you don't want to upset him, and that your side of the story is probably different than what I inferred, but let's keep this real! Kakashi isn't talking, and you're the only other one I can really get the information from. I need to know what really happened, and poor Kakashi absolutely refuses to speak up. So, we have a bit of a problem here, don't you think?" the sannin hissed, glowering at Itachi.

"Tsunade-sama, I understand that this is a complicated matter, and also that it goes far beyond the simple matter of taking Kakashi hostage to begin with. I understand your own attachment to him, and also your political position in response to the move by Akatsuki. But you really can't get so angry over this."

"Oh, you're telling me?!" Tsunade was fired up again. "You're telling me that I'm just supposed to share this over dinner? Uchiha, you've got to be kidding me! This is far more than you could ever understand, you and your warped sense of reality-"

"I'm the only one who can tell you what really happened between us," Itachi said, raising his voice again. "So I suggest you shut up and listen!"

Tsunade's jaw dropped, and then snapped back up again.

"That's better," Itachi said. "Now hear me out."

Tsunade's glare increased, but she still said nothing.

"Okay, so, I understand you need to know what happened over the course of two months?"

A nod.

"Well, when I first got Kakashi, Pein told me he had to be kept in the dungeons, just like any other prisoner. However, his condition increasingly worsened, so after two days I released him and allowed him to stay with me for the remainder of the two months. I treated his wounds, fed him and gave him water, and let him sleep. It became apparent from the very first day I had him that Kisame didn't like him. At all. So I tried to shield Kakashi from him as best I could. However, Kisame kept finding opportunities, so I resorted to getting him acquainted with other members of the Akatsuki, all of whom seemed to like him very much, and Kakashi got along well with them.

"Meanwhile, Pein and Kisame were forming an alliance in their dislike of Kakashi, and also of how I treated him. They began working together to lure me away and do harm to Kakashi. Every time, I caught Kisame-or Pen-in the middle of one of these acts of hatred and stopped them, but every time, Kakashi got worse. This went on for most of the two months, until finally Kakashi seemed to be getting better. Whenever I would have to leave, I would let him stay with someone like Sasori, Deidara, or even Hidan and Kakuza. Everyone seemed to like him very much, and they all kept him relatively safe.

"But, one day, I went down to Konan's to get her to look at a cut of Kakashi's. She's medical ninja of the group, but she's not strictly medical. Anyway, it was to my knowledge that Kisame had just left for a mission and wouldn't be back for a couple days. But there was still the matter of Pein, but he and Kona are partners, so I figured five minutes wouldn't be enough time for Pein, when right in front of me, to do Kakashi harm.

"Unfortunately, Kisame was _not _on a mission, and he went back around to my room and that was when the rape occurred. I found Kisame just finished with Kakashi, and that was that. I let him go, and brought him back to you the same hour."

Tsunade only looked stunned for a moment. Then, she slowly sank down onto the side of Kakashi's bed, sighing and holding her face in her hands.

"Kakashi, is this true?"Kakashi was quiet for a long time. Then, finally, he looked up from Itachi's shoulder and nodded.

"Itachi-sama loves me," he whispered, putting his head back down. "He would never do anything to hurt me…when I wasn't feeling well, he would take me out to the beach, and…I was happy with him…for a while. He taught me jutsu, and kept me training. He also kept me alive, really…not just my body but…something else. He made me want to live, want to keep going, if only for the sake of not giving in." Kakashi tightened his grip on Itachi, and the Uchiha pulled him closer in return. "I love him."Tsunade's shocked look returned, and so did her stare. Finally, she shook her head and muttered, "Pinch me; I think I'm in a bad horror movie."Itachi sighed. "Well, I have to leave you for now," he said. "Now that you know what happened, I hope that it has bettered your opinion of me." He kissed Kakashi one last time, then slowly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry."

And just like that, he was gone.

**A/N: NO, Kakashi is still not alone! There is an epilogue!! Have hope, my loyal readers!! (And you better review, otherwise you might not get it!!)**


	24. Chapter 24

Kakashi stood alone on the roof, staring out at the full moon. It had been two weeks since Itachi returned him to Konoha, and another since he was released from the hospital. He hadn't seen Itachi since the second day he had spent in the hospital, and he was missing Itachi greatly. He was so accustomed to life with his lover…he was used to having Itachi there to let him cry, to comfort him, to tell him he wasn't going to be hurt anymore…now he was alone, and he refused to let his tears fall. He hated looking weak, but with Itachi, it didn't matter. He could just let it out: now, though…

Kakashi heard Tsunade's heels clicking on the roof, but he ignored her, keeping his head down and his hands at his side. Tsunade's hand slipped into one of his own, and she came to stand in front of him.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced up at Tsunade, and then turned away again. As much as he wanted the comfort, he couldn't accept it, not from Tsunade…he refused to love another.

"Kakashi, don't take this so personally, but I really do care about you," Tsunade started. "Just as a friend, though," she quickly added, knowing Kakashi's sensitivity. "I mean, I what Itachi meant to you…"

Kakashi nodded, looking away from his Kage. "He gave me exactly what I wanted," Kakashi murmured, "But I'm still not happy…"

Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi, when are you going to pull yourself together?" she asked, turning Kakashi's face to hers. Kakashi yanked his head away, folding his arms across his stomach.

"When someone else can accept me."

Tsunade sighed again and turned away. "Kakashi, you do know that if you keep this up, I'll have to intervene?"

"What's wrong with missing my lover?!" Kakashi snapped, suddenly more aggressive than perhaps he had meant to be. "Look, just because I loved him doesn't mean I can't function anymore! I'll live, Tsunade, and so will you!"

Surprised by the outburst, Tsunade took a step back. "Kakashi, that's not what I meant-"

"Just leave me alone."

Kakashi took off, leaping from the rooftop onto a tree branch and taking off. Tsunade considered going after him, but decided against it. If he wasn't back by morning, then she could look for him. It wasn't like it was freezing, and a night out wasn't exactly a night in a cemetery.

Even though that was probably where Kakashi was headed.

Tsunade exhaled slowly, and then began walking back to her own home. Kakashi couldn't get far.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi ran. He ran as far as he could, until finally he collapsed on the ground, too stunned to sob and too tired to rest. He just wanted Itachi back: while he didn't necessarily want to go back to Akatsuki, he certainly wanted Itachi next to him, holding him, kissing him, drying his tears-

"What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"It's hardly cold," Kakashi replied, before he even realized whose voice it was. His head came up, and as the first tear slid free, his lover rushed over to him , sweeping him into his arms and kissing him like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Itachi-sama…"

"No, none of that," Itachi said quickly, leaning forward to brush his lips against Kakashi's. "Shhhhh, none of that," he repeated, running his hand through Kakashi's hair. "I'm not your master, and never have been. Especially not now, since you're free…"

"Itachi-sama, I missed you…"

"I know, love…I know."

And for what seemed like several seconds, but was really a half an hour, the couple stood there, simply reveling in the pleasure of the other. Itachi found himself almost overjoyed to see Kakashi again, and to be able to hold him like this. Kakashi couldn't feel anything but relief now that Itachi was back: nothing had to be held back anymore, nothing had to be hidden…

"Kakashi…Kakashi, look at me."

Kakashi lifted his face to Itachi's, and the Uchiha ran his hand down the side of Kakashi's face, stopping at the mask. He gently slid his fingers into it, tugging it down and sliding his hand around to the back of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, and Itachi lowered his head to Kakashi's. The second Kakashi's lips made contact with Itachi's, everything else just seemed to fade away. Itachi just did that to him-it was like a spell. Kakashi melted into Itachi's embrace, giving himself to pleasure. Itachi gently pressed his tongue against Kakashi's lips, asking for entrance. Kakashi granted it to him, eagerly parting his lips. Itachi thrust himself into Kakashi's mouth, entwining their tongues and kissing him more deeply than before. Kakashi returned the kiss, sliding along Itachi's tongue into the Uchiha's mouth and allowing Itachi to push him to the ground. The two collapsed, still locked in a passionate kiss, and Itachi began running his hands over Kakashi's body, noting the condition of him as he did so. Kakashi's ribs were barely noticeable anymore; Tsunade had done a good job nursing him back to health. He traced Kakashi's sides, sliding his hands underneath Kakashi's shirt and feeling Kakashi's skin grow hot under his smooth palms. Kakashi moaned with pleasure and arched into Itachi's touches, tilting his head back and exposing his slender neck to Itachi. The Uchiha attacked it gladly, covering Kakashi's neck with gentle kisses and soft bites. Kakashi twisted and moaned, and Itachi found himself wanting this as much as Kakashi.

Suddenly, he was pushed away.

Kakashi pulled himself to his knees, shaking and whimpering. Itachi immediately got up and went over to him, putting his arms around Kakashi's shoulders. "Love, what's wrong?" he whispered, pulling Kakashi into his lap. Kakashi shuddered and leaned into Itachi's shoulder.

"Not that far," he whispered. "Don't do it…please, don't do it-"

"Kakashi, I would never do that to you!" Itachi gasped, tightening his grip on Kakashi. He placed a soothing kiss on the jounin's forehead, brushing his hair back as he did so. "Love, I would never…_could _never…I would never even dream of hurting you," Itachi finished, kissing Kakashi again. "You know that," he whispered, carefully pulling Kakashi's mask back up. "Come on," he whispered, standing up. "We need to get you home."

Kakashi nodded, and Itachi held out a hand to Kakashi. The jounin carefully slid his hand into it, and Itachi helped him up. "So, what are you up to these days?" Itachi asked, beginning to walk. Kakashi noticed that Itachi still held his hand in his own. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nothing much," he said. "Basically a lot of training to get me ready for missions again." He shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think they really think I'm okay…"

"Did you have to go up against Ibiki?" Itachi asked, glancing at Kakashi. His lover wordlessly nodded, and Itachi could see just from that one glance that the experience had been traumatic. "How'd that go?" he asked, hoping to gain a bit of insight. Kakashi merely shook his head again, and Itachi would have been stupid not to take the hint and drop it. He changed the subject.

"When do you think you'll be heading out again?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Days. Weeks. Months. Who knows."

Itachi smiled. "Just get better, okay?" he whispered, kissing Kakashi once more. Kakashi nodded, and Itachi took him right to the edge of the trees.

"Well, love, I can't go farther," he said, turning Kakashi to face him. "But I can give you one last thing to remember me by…" Itachi carefully pulled down Kakashi's mask again, cupping his face in his hands. Before Kakashi knew what was happening, he felt himself drawn into a gentle kiss. It was a bittersweet taste, and Kakashi knew what it meant. Itachi loved him to the ends of the earth, but it was time to let go. Kakashi also knew that it was time to move on. While he could still love Itachi and no one else, it didn't mean his life had to stop. He would never be the same, but he could be better.

"Itachi-sama-"

Itachi pulled back a bit more from Kakashi, as if he heard something. "Love, I need to go," he said, placing one last kiss on his soft, slightly trembling lips. "I will see you again, I swear," he whispered.

And, just like that, he was gone.

Again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi heard the footsteps approaching and quickly pulled up his mask. Tsunade came around from behind a tree, glaring.

"What happened?" she hissed. "I know he's here, Kakashi! Where is he?"

Kakashi shook his head. "He's not here," he said, turning away. "And I wouldn't tell you even if he was."

He slipped away once more, walking back to his room. As he walked, he stared up at the moon. It was beautiful, really: a full moon, casting beams of light across the deep shadows of night. Kakashi smiled, and realized what had really transpired that night.

Itachi had given him back his hope.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Kakashi, come here for a second."

Kakashi leaned against the wall, not really caring much about anything at all. He hardly heard Tsunade's call from her office; the door was cracked, therefore blocking out most of the sound. However, Kakashi still heard it: he just chose not to react.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed, but this time he straightened and walked into Tsunade's office.

_"Kakashi-sensei!!!"_

Kakashi was almost immediately attacked by two hyper-active balls of energy, and greeted somewhat enthusiastically by a third. "Good to have you back," Sasuke said, almost smiling. Kakashi could hardly hear him over Naruto's and Sakura's cries of joy, but he managed to give Sasuke a small smile and a nod. The two shook hands, and Kakashi was suddenly struck by how tall Sasuke had gotten.

"Sasuke, you got tall," he commented absently. "Sakura, you cut your hair-again…Naruto, you're still the same."

Naruto pouted, glaring at Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin grinned and ruffled his hair. "Nah, just kidding," he said lightly. "You're taller, too…"

Naruto seemed much happier after this, and threw his arms around his sensei again.

"Missed you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled, blushed, and then wrapped her arms around Kakashi as well. "You're late coming back to us…as usual…"

"Well, what did you expect out of me?" Kakashi said, feigning shock. "I got lost on the way back!"

Sasuke sighed. "You're about as mature as Naruto."

Kakashi sighed. "If only you knew…"

"Alright, everybody, calm down," Tsunade said. Kakashi could have sworn there was a smile on her face as well. "Kakashi's still a little wiped out, so just take it easy for a little while, okay?"

Naruto gave no sign of hearing her; Sakura jumped off immediately; Sasuke eventually grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him off.

"Well, why are we here?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the wall again. Tsunade shrugged.

"Just to catch up, I guess," she said. "I thought you would want to see everyone…"

Kakashi nodded. "Where are Asuma and Kurenai?"

"Somewhere," Tsunade said with a sigh. "I invited them to come, but I think Kurenai's bent on getting pregnant…"

Kakashi snorted. "Going steady?"

"Married."

Kakashi's one visible eyebrow rose. "My, my, it seems I have quite a bit to catch up on…"

"Yes, you do!"

Asuma and Kurenai walked in, each smiling and looking very happy. Asuma embraced Kakashi like a brother, Kurenai doing the same. "Missed you," she said, stepping back. "You look a little thinner, but that's about it…"

Kakashi nodded. "Well, it wasn't that bad," he said, trying to shrug it off. "Anyway, how have you two been?"

"Great!" Asuma said, wrapping an arm around Kurenai. "Married, and Kurenai just got pregnant last night!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Nice job!" he sputtered, shaking his head. "Well, congratulations both of you, and good luck!"

Asuma smiled. "Thanks. So, how's everything by you?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm alive," he said. "Which is better than I had really hoped for at this point…"

Kurenai shook her head. "That bad?" she asked. Kakashi nodded, and Asuma whistled appreciatively.

"Well, welcome back."

Kakashi nodded, but kept oddly silent for a while. While there was nothing he could do to change the past, the present, or even the future, he could make the best of it. And that had been what Itachi was trying to tell him all along.

_Itachi-sama…I owe you something…I just hope that I will be able to repay you in full as you gave to me._

**A/N: Well, I think that's it! I'm definitely making a sequel, I would just like feedback. Who's going to read it, preferred rating, that kind of stuff. So, send it in via review or PM. Thanks all, and I hope you enjoyed the story!!**


End file.
